Acting?
by LiLaLcOhOlIcO.C.-AdIcTeDkId
Summary: Our favorite teens are now twenty-somethings. With a sucessful acting career, a new fiance, and a wedding on the way, things are bound to get complicated. So who's really just acting-Major S&S, also R
1. The New Summer Roberts & Conan O'Brien

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything O.C. That's all the privledge of Fox and Josh Schwartz. Please don't sue me._

"First TV appearance?" a heavy blonde woman asked.

The brunette nodded.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Just relax. And remember to breathe. Fainting isn't exactly the best first impression," the blonde laughed.

"Right. Breath. I can do that," the brunette muttered.

Ladies and gentlemen, from Loving You, please welcome Summer Roberts!

Conan O'Brien's voice bellowed over the backstage speaker. That's the intro Summer has been waiting for. She took a deep breath and walked out into the blinding lights of the studio.

"Welcome," Conan smiled as Summer took her seat.

"Thanks for having me. I'm pretty excited about this. You know this is my first major television appearance. So this is like totally my coming out party…well not like gay coming out…more like coming out into the world…now the gay activist people are going to all over me…sorry…I…ramble…a lot…sorry," Summer grinned uneasily.

"That's quite alright. I tend to find rambling women attractive," Conan laughed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me," Summer winked. "I'm sorry. I'm conceited. It's not one of my better qualities. So how are you?"

"I thought I was supposed to ask you the questions."

"Well technically yes. But I figured there's no harm shaking things up a bit."

"Spontaneity…I like it!" Conan cracked.

Summer nodded with a grin as all of her nervous feelings left her.

"So I hear you're in a movie," Conan said, getting down to business.

"You heard correctly."

"Care to share? Tell our audience a little of why you're here? What do you do? See I'm a professional questioner."

"Well I would care to share a little…about myself of course; this all goes back to the whole me being conceited thing. Why am I here? You know, you really are a professional questioner because that is an excellent question. I'm here because I apparently slept with the right people- no I'm just kidding! I'm here because…well I made a movie," Summer explained, laying down the 'Summer Roberts charm'.

"So you didn't have to sleep with anyone to get here, we've now established that much. Now what about this movie? Did it involve sleeping with anyone?" Conan joked.

"Not really. Just the producer…and the director…and the writer…and well the editor…and the sound manager…and two of the cameramen…and a couple of extras…but that's it, I swear."

"Wow. But no co-stars?"

"Oh no, of course. I slept with all of my costars. I figured that was just a given," Summer smirked.

"Yes of course. What was I thinking?"

"Exactly, you should have known better."

"Now that we've established you're a whore, would you care to tell us a little bit about this movie that you worked so hard for?" Conan asked.

"I guess so…but that's just so boring…I'm kidding. I'd love to tell you about my movie. It's called Loving You. It's um, starring Tom Welling and Keira Knightly and well kind of me…but not so much me…they're definitely the headliners here. Tom is the nice boy-next door guy who falls for the popular girl, who is actually me and Keira plays his best friend. It's basically her being in love him and him being in love with me, but I'm a bitch so, yeah. It's a typical romantic comedy," Summer explained.

"So you're saying I probably won't go watch it."

"Probably not. Unless you're a big Keira Knightly fan…or a closet Tom Welling fan."

"Oh you caught me. It's definitely the latter of the two," Conan joked.

"I knew it!" Summer laughed.

"So you grew up in California? How was that?"

"Well my mother gave birth to me in Cali and then my dad and I just stayed there. It was nice. It still is nice."

"Cali?"

"Cali. Ya know, California, Cali…it's all the same place," Summer giggled.

"I see. Cali…I'll have to remember that. So which is home for you? New York or Cali?"

"New York's great but I've gotta say I'm a straight up California girl. I love the sun, the beach, Hollywood…its all there."

"I understand you're from Newport Beach, California. That's like crème de la crème of Cali, isn't it?" Conan questioned.

"Well, I guess. I mean I wasn't exactly poor growing up. So have I ever done that whole struggling actress thing? Have I starved for my art? No, I haven't. Maybe that's why I'm not very good at it. I haven't suffered enough," Summer said flippantly.

"Ah, but who says you always have to suffer for it? Sometimes people are just born lucky."

Summer shrugged while chewing on her lower lip.

"You're twenty-two, correct?"

"Correct. Almost twenty-three actually and you are?" Summer asked playfully.

Conan laughed, "Too old to tell the whole world."

"Do you really think the whole world watches your show?"

"Good point. I'm forty-six. Well now that I've shared my age with the small insignificant amount of people who actually watch my show, we're just about out of time here. Thank you for coming on my show that nobody watches," Conan smirked.

"Oh you're welcome. I only did it to help improve your ratings. I'm sweet like that," Summer grinned.

"Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. Actually I should be thanking you. As far as first television appearances go, this went pretty well for me. It wasn't that scary."

"Well it's good to know I'm not scary."

"Oh I didn't say that. I said being on TV wasn't scary. You, on the other hand, kind of have that whole freaky late night talk show host vibe thing going for ya. It's a little scary."

"Allan, you hearing this? I'm freaky. You know, I think she'd make an excellent co-host," Conan said to one of the men offstage, and then returned his attention to Summer, "Got any plans for the next forty-five minutes?"

"I'm all yours."

"Can we get an extra chair out here? I might just let her do my job for a little while. We'll get a chair set up for you and we'll be right back with Matt Evans, right after the break," Conan said.

During the break, one of the stagehands brought out an extra chair for Summer and set it up behind Conan's desk. Summer grabbed her cell phone backstage and made a quick call while the blonde woman from early powdered Summer's face.

"Hello?"

"Coop, you might want to reset your VCR for tomorrow night. I'll be on there a little bit longer. I'm staying on for the rest of the show!" Summer squealed.

"Oh my God, Sum, this is awesome! You have got to just live it up, girl! Call me as soon as you're done taping," Marissa gushed.

"Ok. I've gotta go. Lata!"

"Adios Amiga!"

Marissa hung up the phone and settled back on her couch with her boyfriend, Ryan Atwood.

"Was that Summer?" Ryan asked.

Marissa nodded.

"So what does she think of the whole TV experience?"

"She didn't really say but she did say that we'll need to reset the VCR tomorrow night for a little big longer. She's staying on for the whole show," Marissa grinned.

"Wow. They like her or something?"

"Guess so."

"Ms. Roberts, we're going on air again in one minute. If you'll take your place on set-," the stage manger, Allan said ushering Summer to the extra chair placed by Conan's.

Summer took her seat.

"Are you ready for this?" Conan asked.

"I think so," Summer replied.

And we're back in five, four, three, two- go!

"Our next guest has been recently driving all the ladies and mainly pre-pubescent girls crazy with his new hit TV show. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome from Three Stump Valley, Matt Evans," Conan said.

The music played and Matt Evans made his entrance.

_(AN: Now for all of you O.C. fans who are reading this you probably already know what Summer looks like as well as Marissa and Ryan and eventually Seth, Sandy, Kirsten, and the whole O.C. clan. Also you hopefully know what Conan O'Brien looks like so let me take this time to paint a picture of Matt Evans for you. Think Chris Carmack meets Chad Michael Murray meets Brad Pitt. Ok this guy is supposed to be gorgeous with the whole brownish-blonde, dirty blonde hair, a defined jaw line, gorgeous green eyes, tall, muscular, sexy voice, just everything…we're talking whole package hottie and he knows it. Ok back to the story.)_

"Welcome to the show, Matt. Glad to have you," Conan said extending his hand.

"Thanks. It's great to be here," Matt replied.

Audience squeals of course. Girls love this guy, remember.

"Have you met my co-host, Summer Roberts?" Conan asked.

"Actually I must have missed her backstage. Hi," Matt smiled and shook Summer's hand.

"Hello."

"So, Matt, Two Stump Valley is just overtaking the world. I mean congratulations on the overwhelming popularity you're receiving. The show really is great," Conan started off the interview.

"Thank you. I'm just so lucky to be a part of this show. I work with an excellent cast and fabulous writers. The producer is just awesome. It's really a great working experience for me. I'm very fortunate."

"Now on the show, you play Anthony, the quarterback of the football team, the total big man on campus. But he recently found out that his father who abandoned him at birth is back in town and wants to be a part of his life. Also your girlfriend cheated on you with one of your close friends and now in your state of…well I guess your state of vulnerability you're falling for your best friend who as of recently is dating your rival. Is that hard? I mean to go to the set everyday and just jump in this character? Do you relate to Anthony or what?"

"Well you know, it is hard to come play a part that is so different from me, but I'm a professional so it's really a lot of fun to use my abilities to make this believable. It's really a challenge for me but that's what I enjoy about this show. But I mean I can relate to Anthony in a lot of ways. He's an extraordinary athlete and he's a popular guy but there's a lot more to him. He's a nice guy and he's pretty conflicted right now and I think we've all been there before to get hurt and then to fall in love with the one you're not supposed to love. I can relate to him," Matt explained.

"So the ladies that love Anthony can really love you too?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly be against it," Matt laughed.

"Any thoughts, Summer? You watch Two Stump Valley?" Conan asked.

"Um…well…I haven't had a lot of free time this year but I've heard nothing but positive things about the show. I'd really like to see it. I hear it's great," Summer answered.

"So you've never seen my show?" Matt asked.

"Sorry. But I am planning on watching it. My best friend, Marissa, is a huge fan. It's like her favorite show on TV."

"It's alright. I just won't go see your movie," Matt teased.

"Thanks for the support. I guess I won't be tuning in to Two Stump Valley any time soon then," Summer laughed.

"So what exactly do you do for a living, again? You're an actress? Are you new or something?" Matt asked her still joking.

"Actually I'm a female impersonator. What do you think of my act?"

"Best impersonator I've ever met," Conan laughed.

"Thank you."

"So, Matt, what's next? You just wrapped up shooting this season of Two Stump Valley. What's next for you?" Conan asked.

"Well I'm looking through a couple of scripts and I might possibly do a movie."

"A movie? Interesting. That's Summer's area of expertise. Maybe I should let her handle movie question."

"Well since I am the resident movie star in the house tonight," Summer giggled.

"Then take it away, co-host."

"Ok. So Matt how many projects have you been looking in to?" Summer questioned.

"So far I've read four different scripts and I really, really want to do one of them and a second one has interested me a little."

"You're hoping to break into the big screen then, but how will this affect the shooting of the next season of Two Stump Valley in the fall?"

"I hope to start a project soon enough that I'll wrap shooting the film around the same time that Stump Valley starts back up. But if not, the show said that they were willing to work around all of our schedules since its popularity has kind of put several of the cast members out there in the lime light and we're all looking for possible movies to do," Matt replied.

"Sounds good to me," Summer said. "Your turn, Conan."

"Alright, we'll move on to the next subject. The ladies are dying to know. There's been a lot of rumors recently in the tabloids of an off screen romance between you and your co-star, Leslie Petes. Are you? Aren't you? What's going on? Your fans are going crazy trying to find out," Conan inquired.

"Well we aren't together. I can truthfully say that I am 100 available and 100 looking," Matt smiled directly at Summer. "What's your story, movie star?"

"I'm currently the co-host, which means I ask the questions. My question and answer time ended when you walked out on the stage," Summer grinned.

"Oh come on now. What's your status, Summer?" Conan asked.

"Damn. Over-ridden by the real host," Summer joked. "I am currently single."

"A girl like you doesn't have a guy?" Conan teased.

"Oh sure. Tease me about it. Its fine for Two Stump Valley guy over there to be single but I raise more questions. Why don't you ask him why he's single?" Summer laughed.

"I'm a guy. He can't hit on me," Matt interjected.

"Good point…I'm busy. I'm trying to focus on my career. To be in a relationship right now would be way too hectic…and it wouldn't be fair to the guy. So I'm single…and loving it," Summer answered finally.

"I can accept that," Conan laughed.

"Well I can't. Nobody really loves being single. You don't have to lie to be cool on TV," Matt teased.

"Ok what is it with everybody teasing me? I'm just not going to talk for the rest of this show so nobody can tease me anymore," Summer said lightheartedly.

"That makes my job harder. Having a co-host for the night meant I got some relief on here."

"Sorry," Summer smirked.

"Well you should be because now we're out of time. Ladies and gentlemen, be sure to check out Matt Evans on Two Stump Valley, the season finale airs tomorrow night at 9 on the WB. Also be sure to check out Summer Roberts in Loving You, which is in theaters this Friday. Thank you all for watching and have a good night," Conan said.

"And cut," Allan yelled.

"Maybe I should have just left and let you two run the show. I felt like I was getting in the way of some major flirting," Conan laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I was totally hitting on you," Matt snickered.

"Yeah right. Well thank you both for coming and I'm out of here," Conan said and walked backstage.

"So are you really single?" Matt asked.

"Oh my God. I've gotta go," Summer laughed.

"Oh come on. Just a drink. I'm a nice guy. Come on, movie star, I'm cute. You flirted with me. You can't tell me you don't want to go get a drink or something."

"Actually I'm just a natural flirt. I flirted with Conan too. Honestly, I've gotta go. My friend Marissa is waiting for me. We made plans and I'm already late since I stayed for the whole show. Sorry."

"Isn't she the fan? I'll come with you. It'll be a nice surprise for your friend," Matt persisted.

"Look, Mr. Evans, Matt, whatever, I-," Summer began.

"Please," Matt interrupted.

Summer sighed, "You aren't going to drop this unless I get a drink with you, are you?"

"It's not likely."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll go get Marissa and Chino and I'll meet you at Dolce's in an hour."

"Chino?"

"Ryan."

"Ryan? I thought that-," Matt began.

"Ryan is my friend's boyfriend, not mine. They're like attached at the hip. I figure he'll be joining us whether I invite him or not," Summer explained.

Matt laughed.

"Dolce's in an hour. I'll see you there, movie star," Matt smiled.


	2. Phone Calls, Jealousy, and Dates

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything O.C. related. That's all Fox and Josh Schwartz._

_Ring_

"Hello?" Ryan answered the phone.

"Dude, I just saw on TV that Summer Roberts is going to be on Conan tomorrow night," Seth said in a panicked voice.

"Yeah. She's on there to promote the movie. I guess she has a slighter bigger role in it than we originally thought. The media's making a big deal about her. She just called a little bit ago. Something about her staying on for the whole show. She was like Conan's co-host for the night or something. The people are really eating her up," Ryan explained.

"I thought that this movie was just like all of the others, ya know, a couple of lines, nothing major."

"Well you thought wrong. She's a major supporting cast member and the public loves her."

_The doorbell rang. _

"Marissa, can you get that? I'm on the phone," Ryan called.

"Ok," Marissa called back.

"So anyway, are you gonna watch?" Ryan asked.

"Coop, you ready to go," Summer said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, hold on, Ryan's on the phone. Come on in," Marissa said, leading Summer into the living room.

"I don't know man. I haven't spoken to her or seen her since...well since everything happened. It might be weird to see her again for the first time…only on TV," Seth answered Ryan's question.

"Yeah I guess but-,"

"Chino, are you ready to go. We need to leave like now," Summer said once she entered the room.

"Hold on. I'm on the phone," Ryan said to Summer. "Look, we're getting ready to leave. Can I call you later?" he asked Seth.

"Is that Summer? Where are you all going?" Seth asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know where we're going. Listen, I'll call you tomorrow," Ryan said.

"Chino, pronto!" Summer said.

"I said hold on. I'm on the phone, Summer!" Ryan snapped.

"That's nice, Chino, but we're supposed to meet Matt Evans at Dolce's in fifteen minutes!" Summer snapped back.

"Oh my God! We're meeting with Matt Evans!" Marissa squealed.

"Oh my God, you're meeting with Matt Evans," Seth exclaimed. "She's with Matt Evans."

"Ok, whoa, two things. Number one, you're on the phone. You can't shriek like that. It hurts my ears. And number two, Lauren," Ryan said into the phone.

"Who are you talking to, _Ryan_?" Summer asked.

Whenever Summer called him Ryan, he knew she meant business.

"You're right. I've got Lauren. But he's a celebrity. How can I compete with that? Ok so there's actually not a competition anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care," Seth began to ramble.

"It doesn't matter who I'm talking to," Ryan said to Summer.

"Well I mean I do have Lauren so I care about her too. She's great ya know, but Summer's Summer. And now Summer, MY Summer is with some Hollywood hunk. Ryan this isn't the way it's supposed to be. But then again I have Lauren. I can't forget Lauren. Summer is of the past now and I'll just have to accept it," Seth continued on.

"Look, I'm sorry but like I said, man I've gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Wait. You can't just hang up on me now. You guys are all going out with Mr. Hot stuff from Two Stump Valley. Everyone knows he thinks he's all that! He's not good enough for her!" Seth exclaimed.

"I have to go. Bye," Ryan said and hung up.

"You didn't answer my question. Who were you talking to, _Ryan_?" Summer asked again.

"Just a co-worker," Ryan lied.

"And your co-worker flipped out about Matt Evans?"

"She's a huge fan. She was excited."

"_She_ sounded like an angry man," Summer said irately.

"Summer-," Ryan started.

"Let's just go. We don't want to be late. We are meeting with Matt Evans," Marissa grinned.

"Fine. Let's go," Ryan replied.

"Whatever. Vamanos," Summer said.

They went out and piled into Ryan's rover.

"So how's Seth?" Summer asked slowly once Ryan started the engine.

Ryan and Marissa both eyed each other before Ryan answered.

"Oh well...he-he's good."

"Really? Sounded like he was pissed off about something. I hope there isn't any trouble in paradise with the fabulous Lauren," Summer spat, fighting back her jealousy.

"No. Actually they're both doing pretty good," Ryan replied.

"And the wedding plans are coming along just swimmingly I presume...not that I care or anything. I mean I don't really talk to him anymore or really even care about that guy anymore...I mean-," Summer started to rant.

"Summer, can we just drop this for now? You can talk about how you don't care about Seth anymore later," Ryan interrupted.

"Ok. Whatever, Chino. I was just making conversation."

"Yeah ok."

"You know what, you can drop the attitude, Chino!"

"What attitude? I didn't have an attitude," Ryan said exasperatedly.

"Whatever! You can just screw yourself! Ok? I wasn't the one who cheated, so if I feel like doing a little Seth bashing you should be supportive. I'm just dealing with all of this in the best way that I can. I could flee to some ex of mine and have a fling so that I can get knocked up- oh but wait that's your thing to do when your relationships gets messed up!"

Ryan glared at Summer in the rear-view mirror.

"Summer," Marissa pleaded, but it was too late.

"Go ahead and lay your hang-ups on me, Summer. But it's not my fault you pushed him away."

"Ryan," Marissa begged but to no use.

"I- I pushed- oh so now I pushed him away. Now it's my fault that Seth cheated on me! Thank you for clearing that up for me. And here I was thinking that he made the mistake but clearly it's my fault," Summer rounded on Ryan.

"Get over it Summer. It's been seven months already. Seth was sorry. He _did_ mess up. He apologized and it was your choice not to take him back. And now he's moved on and you act like he's still cheating on you by doing so. Get over it already!" Ryan snapped.

"Coop! Are you just going to sit there and let him talk to me like that?"

"Look Sum-" Marissa started.

"For your information _Ryan_, Seth and I were together for almost four and half years. You don't just _get over _something like that! Especially if you were the one who got cheated on!"

"Ok. You're right. I'm sorry. You're right. Seth's a horrible person. How dare he be with some hideous blonde bimbo with absolutely no personality that he's only known for two months. How dare he try to be happy with some girl who is clearly not as wonderful as you," Ryan sighed sarcastically.

"Thank you," Summer spat.

"You're welcome."

"You know, Chino, you could at least _try_ to be supportive of me. This is hard, ok? You've never- forget it. This conversation is done. Let's just go eat."

"I've never what, Summer?" Ryan asked.

"I said forget it."

"No come on. What it is? What have I never done?"

"Ryan, just let it go, ok?" Marissa butted in.

"Alright. So Dolce's it is. Meeting up with Mr. Hollywood," Ryan sighed.

'Thank you,' Marissa mouthed to Ryan.

Summer sat in silence in the backseat pouting with her arms folded across her chest.

"So Sum, how cute is Matt in person?" Marissa gushed, changing the subject.

Ryan eyed her then rolled his eyes while turning his attention back to the road.

"Oh so cute. He's a little cocky but I think it's just his way of flirting...kinda like me," Summer smiled.


	3. Cocky, Heartfelt Confessions and The Way...

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything O.C. related. That's Fox and Josh Schwartz._

Later that night

"So then this chick was all like 'oh Matt you're the hottest guy I've ever seen' and I was just kinda like checking her out and stuff and she totally came on to me. Then the director made a big deal about me flirting with some random extra. It totally wasn't my fault but the asshole got all bitchy about it anyway like I was some playboy or something," Matt snorted.

Summer nodded dully.

Marissa and Ryan were out on the dance floor after Marissa quickly got over her crush on Matt. Summer was throwing back cocktails left and right while she was stuck in the booth listening to Matt go on and on about himself. Ryan walked back over to the booth.

"Um sorry to interrupt but Marissa and I have to get up early for work tomorrow so we're both ready to go if you want to catch a ride with us, Summer," Ryan interrupted another one of Matt's amazing stories about himself.

"Oh ok. Well thanks for the drink, Matt. I'll um see you around," Summer said quickly, standing up.

"You're welcome, Movie Star. I had a great time tonight. Mind if I get your number?"

"Um...well...actually the thing is...um...see-," Summer stuttered.

"Sum, let's go," Marissa called.

Summer glanced back at Marissa then returned her gaze to Matt.

_'He looks so hopeful. I don't really want to have to let him down. Plus he really is quite gorgeous just a little self-absorbed. Self-absorbed. I once told Cohen he was self-absorbed. Oh no, no, no! Don't think about Cohen, you idiot!'_ Summer thought as the words escaped her mouth, "Here do you have a pen?" _'Oh crap, Summer. Why did you say that?'_

"Here."

Summer smiled uneasily as she took the pen and wrote down her number on the napkin he handed her.

"Come on, Sum. We've gotta go," Marissa beckoned.

"I'll talk to you later," Matt smiled as he folded up the napkin and put it in his pocket.

"Yeah ok...later," Summer practically grimaced.

Ryan, Marissa, and Summer walked out to the car in silence. Ryan and Marissa were holding hands and occasionally smiling at each other. Summer walked with her arms folded across her chest contemplating how she could have possibly gave her number to Matt. The three piled in the car without a word and rode home mostly in silence until Marissa spoke.

"So Summer, how was it with _Matt Evans_?"

"He was...He was completely stuck on himself. There's no pointing in lying to say otherwise," Summer said with a pout.

"And you were completely miserable?" Ryan asked with a laugh.

"Not completely but close enough. I guess if I'm not the shallowest person in the relationship then that's pretty sad. I prefer to be the self-absorbed one," Summer said with a little laugh at the irony of that statement. _'I got to be the shallow one with Cohen.'_

Ryan and Marissa both laughed.

"Hey Ry, do you think you could drop me off at Caitlin's tonight? She's sort of having a crisis. I guess Peter called her when he was trashed and said a lot of things about how he missed her and stuff. She's basically rethinking that whole breakup thing now. She could probably use a girls' night...to which you're invited of course, Sum," Marissa added quickly, noticing Summer's look of disappointment that Marissa was bailing on _their_ girl's night.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm just gonna turn in early tonight. I'm pretty much exhausted anyway."

"Oh ok."

"I'll drop you off first since Caitlin's is on my way to Summer's," Ryan said, taking a left turn.

"Ok thanks."

They pulled up to Caitlin's apartment and Marissa leaned over and kissed Ryan. Then she opened the door and stepped out. Summer got out of the backseat.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to stay with us tonight?" Marissa asked as Summer climbed in the passenger seat.

"Yeah but thanks anyway, Coop," Summer smiled and hugged Marissa before Marissa shut the door.

Ryan and Summer sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So," they both said at the same time.

Summer laughed, "Go ahead Chino."

"No, you go ahead."

"Well I really didn't have anything to say so why don't you."

"Alright. Um...well earlier when we were arguing you said that I hadn't ever and then you stopped. It's been bothering me all night. Summer what's going on with you?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"I didn't mean anything by it, ok?"

"Yeah, see I don't buy that. If you're going to insult me, you should at least finish the insult."

"I wasn't going to insult. Despite the popular belief, I don't hate you, Chino. You're my friend. I don't necessarily live to piss you off. But you tend to try to piss me off," Summer said quietly.

"I don't try to piss you off. That's just the way we work. We piss each other off. That's the beauty of our friendship," Ryan smirked.

Summer laughed a little.

"So what is it? Fill me in here. Help me understand your Seth problems. Isn't that the way it works with Marissa? You fill her in. She's busy tonight and you seem disappointed about that."

"I'm not."

Ryan just looked at her with his famous sideways glance.

"Ok, ok, so maybe I am a little disappointed. I was hoping that Coop and I would have a girls' night and I could go on and on about Seth and all of that drama and she would listen and give me advice. Like we always do anytime I hear about him or when he calls while we're at your apartment," Summer confessed.

"Every girls' night is about Seth? I thought most of them you just watched stupid romantic comedies or major chick flicks and cried over them."

"It's all part of the big healing process. Watch a sad movie, cry, eat tons of food, talk about guys, and cry some more. In the dictionary, you'll find the definition of girls' night is watching depressing films while eating food and gossiping with your friends."

"I didn't realize you were so hung up on Seth," Ryan said softly.

"Well I wasn't with him for four and half years because he made a great accessory with all of my outfits."

Ryan nodded.

They were both silent again as Ryan pulled up in front of Summer's house.

"So did you love him?" Ryan asked suddenly.

Summer looked at him in surprise.

"I figured that much was obvious...he's the first guy I ever loved. He's the only guy I ever loved."

Ryan nodded again.

"Ok Chino, I know this is weird but do you want come in? Not like come in, come in, but like you wanna be my replacement Coop for like an hour at max?" Summer asked shakily.

Ryan looked at her and noticed she was really nervous and looked really lost.

"I think I could do that," Ryan smiled gently.

Ryan pulled the car in the driveway and shut off the engine.

"Now this is not a girls' night. Two reasons: one, you're not a girl and two; you're leaving here by two o'clock. You're not sleeping over at my house. Well unless Marissa's here in which case you do sleep over but with her...and in an entirely different context," Summer said opening her car door.

"Got it. No slumber party."

They walked to the front door and Summer unlocked it. They went inside and Ryan flopped down on the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Summer asked from the kitchen. "I'm just gonna grab a glass of water."

"No. I'm good."

Summer came into the living room with her water and sat down in the recliner.

"So...this Seth drama. Let's talk about it," Ryan said suddenly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well what do you usually tell Marissa?"

"I don't know...stuff."

"Ok so tell _me_ stuff."

"Right. Look, Chino...Ryan, this pretty weird. I mean I'm not exactly comfortable just opening up to you or whatever...no offense," Summer sighed sinking back into the recliner as if trying to hide.

"Come on, Summer. Whatever you say here tonight is just between us. It will never be repeated...unless of course you repeat it to Marissa. But Seth will remain completely out of the loop, if that's what you're worried about."

"God, Chino, you think that's it! It's not whether or not Seth finds out how I feel! It's just talking in general about how I feel! This is really hard for me! Ok? I loved him! That's not something that I do," Summer finished quietly.

"I know you did," Ryan said gently.

"And he cheated on me," Summer practically whispered.

Neither one spoke for a moment.

"Summer, I know what Seth did was wrong but he was really sorry. He still is really sorry."

"Well sometime sorry doesn't help."

"I know."

"No. See that's where you're wrong, Chi-Ryan. You're wrong. You don't know. You can't possibly know how I feel. You've never-…yeah ok this is too weird. I can't talk about this. Plain and simple, you're just not Coop. It's not the same."

"There you go again with that whole I've never done thing. Would you just finish that thought?"

"You've never had your heartbroken, ok? That's it. That's what I was going to say. That's all," Summer said fighting back tears.

"Seth- Seth broke your heart?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"Surprising, isn't it? The ice queen has a heart after all. It's shocking that someone like me could actually get hurt, isn't it?"

"Hey. Whoa. That's not what I meant. I just never realized that...well that he broke your heart. I mean I knew that he hurt you I just didn't figure that he actually broke your heart."

"Yeah well you know if you really love someone and they cheat on you, you're pretty much not going to be okay with that. So it um- it's kinda heartbreaking."

"I guess I just didn't realize that when you said you loved him…you actually did."

"Once I again I have to remind you that I wasn't with him for that long just for my health or something. I cared...a lot," Summer said as the tears welled back up in her eyes.

"Oh, Summer, please don't cry. He's not worth it."

"But that's the thing...he really _is_. I was just too stupid."

"No, no. You weren't stupid. You were hurt and you had every right to be."

"But it was my fault. You were right. I pushed him away. He got too close. I was starting to depend on him too much. I was afraid that I'd completely loose myself in my feelings for him...so I backed off. I pushed him away because I got scared. I was afraid that I was too dependent on him and that if he'd leave me I'd be lost. I guess I was right about that," Summer said as a few of the tears she'd been fighting escaped down her cheeks.

"No, you're wrong."

"Ch-...Ryan I'm a mess. I pushed him away just like you said I did. Of course, he turned to someone else. I can't blame him."

"Summer, Seth's an idiot. Even if you had pushed him away a little, he shouldn't have cheated on you. I saw the way you looked at him. I saw the way you acted around him. He didn't need to turn to anyone else. If I had went to some other girl every time that Marissa pushed me away a little, then we certainly wouldn't be together today. That's a shitty excuse for his actions."

"If you- what the hell are you talking about Chino? Or did you forget Theresa?"

"Of course I didn't forget about that. I'm just saying-,"

"That you did the exact same thing that Seth did, except Marissa wasn't a dumbass. Marissa forgave you. I was an idiot and I'm the whole reason he moved to New York," Summer interrupted.

"Ok first off, it wasn't the exact same thing. Marissa and I weren't together when I was with Theresa. Therefore, I didn't cheat. Yes, I screwed up but I never cheated on Marissa. There's a difference. And secondly, do you really think you were the whole reason he left? That's a little self-absorbed."

"Oh god," Summer said recalling again when she told Seth that he was self-absorbed for thinking he was the reason Anna left.

Summer broke down with a sob.

"Summer?"

"I'm completely self-absorbed and he didn't care about that. He loved me despite all of my faults and I know that I have a lot of faults. And I loved him. I really loved him. He was the only guy I've ever- not even my dad was there for me like he was. But then just like every other guy in my life, he left me. Daddy has my step-monster and Cohen has Lauren. Cohen let me down. He was supposed to be the one guy that I could always count on. And I can't count on him anymore. He was supposed to be the one for the rest of my life," Summer cried.

"You wanted to marry him?" Ryan uttered in shock.

Summer looked over at him with tears streaming down her face and rolled her eyes.

"No. I loved him more than anybody else in the world and I didn't think about ever marrying him. Of course I did. You can't honestly tell me that you don't think about marrying Coop after being with her on and off for five years!"

"Well yeah sometimes but-,"

"But nothing! So I thought about it! So sue me! I was in love!" Summer exclaimed then whispered, "A part of me still is."

"You're going to get through this. Marissa and I are here for you. If you ever need anything-," Ryan started.

"That's really sweet, Chino, but it's getting late. Besides, I think I've cried enough for one night."

Just then the front door opened.

"Hello...Sum?" Marissa asked.

Marissa shut the door and walked into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Girls' night. I was trying to...to help I guess. But in all honesty I don't think I make a very good Marissa Cooper," Ryan grinned.

"You don't," Summer confirmed. "So Coop what are you doing here?"

"It turns out that my girls' night with Caitlin was cut short due to the unexpected appearance of Peter. They wanted to talk...so I decided to walk," Marissa answered.

"You could have called me for a ride," Ryan said standing up to greet her properly.

"I figured you'd be at your apartment."

"You could have called me for a ride," Summer jumped in.

"I figured you'd be asleep since you were exhausted earlier."

"Oh."

"It's fine. Now we can have our girls' night. I brought _The Way We Were_. Caitlin had it," Marissa smiled.

"Excellent. Just what this night needed," Summer smiled back.

"Well I'm just going to go home now."

"Hey, Chino...thanks."

"No problem."

"Let me show you to the door," Marissa smirked.

Marissa and Ryan walked hand in hand to the front door.

"Ryan, that was really sweet of you to talk with Summer tonight. If I had realized she was that upset, I wouldn't have gone to Caitlin's."

"Nonsense. Your little sister needed you. Summer's my friend too, so I took my turn for that whole listening thing."

"Yeah well I would have at least made Caitlin come here instead and have a big girls' night. But thank you. That was really sweet of you to stay with her. I love you," Marissa said and kissed him.

"I love you too," Ryan replied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

"Good night."

"Night."

Marissa walked back to the living room.

"Ok so _The Way We Were_ first or the talk?" Marissa asked.

"The talk. I think I should fill you in on the conversation I had with Chino."


	4. Business Mergers, Dresses, and The Retur...

_Disclaimer: I still don't know The O.C. That's Fox and Josh Schwartz._

_(AN: I know Summer was a little out of character. Actually everyone might be slightly out of character but that's because they've all grown up. Ok now this is the time where there's this big jump into the future. I'm talking like a year later. So to fill you in on what's been going on in the lives of our favorite teens turned twenty-somethings, I decided to put the gossip in an author's note. To pick up where we left off there's a few things you need to know. #1, Summer has been with Matt Evans for a little over seven months . They're not in love but she tolerates him. #2 Ryan and Marissa recently got engaged. I'd write it but I just don't have the time because I'm a college kid now but maybe I'll go back and write it in later. Last but not least # 3, Seth is still with the fabulous Lauren and he recently bought a ring to follow in his somewhat brother's footsteps. Now you're all caught up. Please don't hate me for all of the drama but I assure you this is a Seth/Summer story and no story is complete without some drama.)_

"Alright so you talked to Valerie and she said that it's possible to get that flower arrangement even though it'd be out of season, right?" Marissa asked over her shoulder as Summer followed behind.

"Yes. She said it would be slightly more expensive but it can be done," Summer replied.

"Well that's one more thing to cross off on my list," Marissa sighed as she walked into the dressing room with yet another wedding dress.

"Coop, your wedding is like four months away. We'll get your gown today and then you can just chill a little."

"I can't chill, Sum. I've got a lot of planning to do in four months. Not to mention the fact that Ryan and I still haven't planned out everything for the shower that is in two weeks."

"I thought Kirsten was throwing the shower for you two."

"She is."

"Then what are you worried about? If she's throwing it, then she's the one who has to worry about it," Summer grinned.

"You have a point," Marissa giggled.

"Of course I do. I always have a point. See, Coop, its Kirsten's problem."

"What's my problem?" Kirsten asked walking into the small dress shop.

"Hey you finally made it," Marissa smiled and hugged Kirsten as she came out of the dressing room with a new wedding gown on.

"Oh honey that is gorgeous," Kirsten gasped.

"Coop that is the dress!" Summer exclaimed.

"Really? You think so?"

Kirsten and Summer both nodded.

"Great, because I absolutely adore it," Marissa gushed.

"You and me, both," Summer confessed with tears in her eyes.

"Sum, what's wrong?"

"No. It's not like that, Coop. Nothing's wrong. It's just so perfect. That is like literally the perfect dress for you."

Kirsten nodded tears clouding her eyes as well. Marissa couldn't help but smile as tears sprung to her own eyes. The three women hugged each other just as Julie Cooper waltzed in the shop.

"Marissa, darling, that dress is absolutely beautiful," Julie grinned.

"You like it, mom?"

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it! I wish I had a dress like that."

Marissa smiled. Things were finally working out for her. Her mother was still a pain in the ass but luckily not as evil. Plus she was going to marry Ryan. Marissa had never been happier. Summer thought that Marissa was glowing.

The four women left the dress shop with Marissa's wedding gown. They decided to stop by The Oceanfront Restaurant and get some lunch. When they walked in they noticed Summer's agent, Jerry, was there having a meeting with Ronald Bergman about a new movie Ronald was producing.

"Jerry?" Summer asked with a grin.

"Sum, darling, what are you doing here?" Jerry asked getting up and kissing her cheek in a very cheesy Hollywood kind of way.

"Having lunch. And you?"

"Ah yes. Summer, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Ronald Bergman. Ronald this is Summer Roberts, the one I was telling you about."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard many wonderful things about you," Mr. Bergman said and shook Summer's hand.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Would you care to join us?" Mr. Bergman asked.

"I would love to but actually I'm part of the wedding party," Summer smiled gesturing towards the other three women.

"A wedding? Are you getting married?"

"Oh no, not me. It's my best friend Marissa's wedding. I'm her maid of honor so we all helped her find her gown today and decided to go out for lunch."

"I see. That's too bad. A catch like you, I figured you'd be the one working up the tabloids with big wedding plans," Mr. Bergman laughed.

"That'd certainly help with your movie," Jerry laughed.

Mr. Bergman nodded as he continued to laugh.

Summer smiled uncomfortably and forced a laugh as well.

"Well I'm sure you could talk Matt into it," Jerry still laughed.

"Oh that's right. You are with Matt Evans."

"Yeah I am. I should actually be getting back to Marissa and the rest of the group," Summer smiled trying to excuse herself from that conversation.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Evans," Mr. Bergman called after her as Summer left.

She rolled her eyes as she returned to Marissa, Julie, and Kirsten.

"What was that all about?" Marissa asked.

"You don't want to know."

After finishing their lunch, the women parted in front of the restaurant. Marissa and Summer headed to Summer's car as her cell phone rang.

"Hello," Summer answered.

"Sum, babe, its Jerry."

"Hello, Jerry," Summer said exasperatedly.

"I've been thinking this over a lot and after my meeting with Ron, I think I've come up with a reasonable idea. Now just remember when I fly this one by you that I am your manager and I only have your best interests at heart. I deal with your career and I look for opportunities to further that career."

"Thereby furthering your own. Jerry, look, I know how the system works so don't give me that 'my best interest at heart' bullshit. You're my manager, you're the man, and you're the boss. I realize that my career lies in your hands. Now stop stalling and tell me your proposition," Summer sighed.

Marissa giggled and her best friend rolled her eyes.

"It's not a proposition per say…it's more of a business merger," Jerry said slowly.

"Business merger? What business is merging and with who?"

"Your martial status with Matt," Jerry answered quickly.

"My what! With who!" Summer exclaimed.

"It's just that after that meeting, I got to thinking that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you were to become engaged. I mean it would totally boost your popularity and people would pay money to see just how Summer Roberts would go about being engaged. And yes in a movie you're playing a character, but the public still assumes that's how you react to the same situation so we should put you in that situation so more people will come see your movie. It's a business really," Jerry explained.

"A business deal? A business deal! You want me to get engaged as a business deal! I've got to words for ya, Jer!"

"If you tell me to f-,"

"I wasn't going to," Summer interrupted. "The words I had in mind were something a little closer to 'hell no' and not so much with the dropping of the f-bomb. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Of course. You're a true lady and real ladies such as yourself never use that kind of language," Jerry replied nervously.

"Don't lie, Jerry. We both know that I would. Just not today," Summer laughed.

"So you're not pissed?"

"Wrong! I am very pissed! But I'll let it slide it if you do."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you drop this entire idea, Mr. Business Merger!"

"Ok, ok, ok. I've got it. Your answer is no and we never speak of this again. I've gotta dash. Chow."

Summer grunted as she hung up the phone.

"So Jerry wanted you to get in engaged for business purposes?" Marissa asked with a laugh.

"Yep," Summer replied shortly.

"Gotta love Hollywood."

"Yep."

"Come on, Sum. Let's go to the spa and get a free wax again because they're still secretly hoping for a celebrity endorsement," Marissa giggled.

"Alright. I should get all I can out of this celebrity business especially since Jerry's trying to," Summer replied with a laugh as her mood lightened back up.

"So when are you coming back?" Ryan asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Seriously? You're coming back tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"But the wedding is in four months. It's not like it's tomorrow," Ryan said slowly.

"So you don't want me to come home tomorrow?"

"No, it's not that! It's just that things are pretty stressful right now and well…I just…I just think that tomorrow's a little early…for the added stress to the…already stressful situation."

"So this is about Summer."

"No, Seth, it's not that. I mean yes it is but it's not that I don't want you here but I just think that maybe you should wait a while longer. Besides, you don't really want to stay away from Lauren for four months, do you?" Ryan asked.

"No…this is why she's coming with me. Mom and Dad really want to meet her so she said she'd come with me. I've got the whole summer off of work and my boss said that he'd let me take a few weeks off at the beginning of the year for the wedding. If you add that all up I've got four months to sit around New York doing nothing. So I figured why not come back to Newport and do something," Seth explained.

"But what can you do in Newport?"

"I'm the best-man. I have things I have to do for the wedding. I can help with stuff."

"And Lauren will help you help with stuff?" Ryan questioned.

"Well yeah…ok so not everything. But she wants to help out with the wedding too. Plus this will give you a chance to get to know her. I want you guys to get along with each other."

"Ok. Alright, man. I guess- I guess I'll see you tomorrow. What time does your plane get in?"

"Ten."

"I'll come pick you two up then," Ryan said and hung up the phone just as Marissa and Summer walked in the house.

"Hey," Marissa grinned and quickly kissed Ryan.

"Hello," Ryan smiled back.

"Hi," Summer added in.

"Marissa, I think we need to talk about something. I just got off the phone and it's kind of important," Ryan glanced at Summer, "and it's kind of private."

"Oh. I got it. That's my cue to leave. I'll talk to you later, Coop."

"You don't have to leave, Summer. Just give us a minute."

"Ok," Summer said and walked out onto the back porch.

"So what's up?" Marissa asked.

"Seth's coming back tomorrow…to stay until the wedding."

"What!"

"And he's bringing Lauren to meet the folks and get my approval and let us all become friends," Ryan replied uneasily.

"Oh…well…alright. I guess I'll fill Sum in on the situation and um…well I hope they'll both be cool about this."

"It's been almost a year and half since they broke up. They're probably over it."

Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances.

"Yeah that's a lie. I just hope it's not too awkward," Ryan added.

"I'll go talk to her," Marissa nodded.

Marissa slide open the back door.

"Sum?"

"Hey."

"I need to talk to you about something."

Summer nodded, "Go on."

"It's about Seth."

Summer froze and stared straight ahead.

"He's coming back tomorrow…and he's going to stay here until the wedding," Marissa said slowly.

Summer didn't reply or even move. In fact, Marissa wasn't even sure if Summer was breathing.

"Summer? Are you okay?"

Summer inhaled deeply so Marissa continued.

"Lauren's coming too. So they'll both be staying here for four months. I guess they'll be staying with the Cohens. But yeah, they're coming tomorrow."

Summer remained silent.

"Are you okay with this, Sum?"

Summer turned to Marissa and smiled sweetly, too sweetly. It was clearly a fake smile that she plastered on her face as she spoke.

"Of course. I'm totally ok with this. Why wouldn't it be? He is Chino's best man. It only makes sense that he comes to help plan things. And it also only makes sense that he's bringing his girlfriend with him. I mean it'd be awfully hard on their relationship for him to be away from her for four months. So it's good that they're coming. Besides, it'll give me a chance to meet this fabulous…what's her name. And it'll give Seth a chance to meet…to meet…um…to meet Matt," Summer smiled.

"You do have Matt now."

"I do!"

"And you will get to meet Lauren, I guess."

"I will!" Summer confirmed with another fake smile.

"And at least you're practicing your fake smiles now," Marissa added.

"I am! Hey no. Coop, that's not fair. I'm not doing that," Summer protested.

"Yes you are. But that's good. I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to notice. But with this practice now no one else will."

"Very funny, Coop."

"What are you going to call her after the wedding?" Ryan asked as he came outside to join them.

"So you're assuming that the coast is clear and that there are no rage blackouts in sight. You're taking a big risk, Mr. Atwood," Summer teased.

Marissa laughed then asked, "Hey Sum, what _are_ you going to call me after I'm married?"

"Coop. You'll always be Coop and he'll always be Chino…even after he's lived in New Port for 14 years…legally he's a citizen, but to me he'll always be Chino…and you'll always be Coop," Summer replied thoughtfully.

All three laughed.


	5. Rocky Part I

_Disclaimer: Still not owning The O.C. It's still the property of Fox and Josh Schwartz. This is really going to get old after about 30 chapters._

"Flight 121 New York is now landing, Flight 121."

Ryan patiently waited at the gate of Seth and Lauren's flight. He scanned the crowd hoping to see the curly mop of his best friend and secretly hoping to not see the blonde tresses of his best friend's girlfriend. Ryan was inwardly praying that the next four months wouldn't be totally hell for everyone.

"Ryan!" Seth exclaimed as he ran off out of the gate to his 'brother'.

"Hey, man! Good to see ya," Ryan smiled as he and Seth embraced.

"Ryan, I would like you to meet someone very special. Ryan, this is Lauren McKoon. Lauren this is my best friend and brother, Ryan Atwood," Seth grinned.

"It's nice to meet you," Ryan said extending his hand.

Lauren nodded and turned her head without shaking Ryan's hand. Seth didn't seem to notice.

"So why don't we go pick up your things at the baggage claim and head back to the house? Your parents are dying to see you, Seth," Ryan said trying to ignore Lauren's rudeness.

"Sounds good, man."

"So Cohen's probably here right now, huh?" Summer asked suddenly.

"Probably," Marissa replied.

"How's my hair?"

"It's perfect."

"Good."

"Sum, don't be nervous about this. It's just Seth," Marissa tried to be reassuring.

"But it's not. It'd be fine if it was_ just_ Seth. But it's Cohen…and Cohen's snooty new girlfriend, what's her name," Summer replied.

"Lauren. Her name's Lauren. And besides, Seth is probably just as nervous about seeing you and your snooty new boyfriend, Matt."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Summer said quietly.

"What? Oh, Sum, you didn't!"

"Not because of Cohen. How pathetic do you think I am? We were having problems so last night we had more problems and I just got sick of it. So I ended it."

"Well I knew things weren't perfect, but I didn't think that-,"

"Save it for later, Coop. Some of your guests are arriving," Summer interrupted.

Marissa opened the door to invite Jimmy, Julie, Caleb, Caitlin, and her boyfriend, Peter in.

"So that's the infamous Peter?" Summer asked after the group finally cleared out into the back yard, where the Cohens were having a barbeque as a "pre-wedding shower" type of thing.

Forty minutes later, Ryan, Seth, and Lauren were stuck in traffic trying to get to the Cohen house.

"God, move already!" Ryan shouted beeping his horn.

"Chill out, Ryan. We'll get there eventually," Seth sighed.

"Marissa is probably freaking out right now."

"Sum, I'm totally freaking out right now. Where is he?" Marissa asked while she paced the kitchen.

"Ok, now seriously Coop, calm down. They're just like probably stuck in traffic or something."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"You sit tight and try to remember to breathe and I'll get the door," Summer teased.

Summer opened the front door.

"Hey Sum!"

"David! What are you doing here?" Summer shrieked in excitement.

"Well I believe your best friend invited me," David laughed.

David was Summer's co-star in her latest project, the new Ron Bergman movie, _The War_. It's supposedly the next big blockbuster. It's about World War II. A British soldier and an American soldier become best friends while fighting as allies during the war until they both fall in love with the same American nurse, Summer, and eventually one of them dies. Very depressing but big movie deal for the actors involved. David is the American soldier, of course, and is also now a close friend of Summer's. He's like the big brother she never had.

"Come in. Come in," Summer squealed in delight.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind but I brought my sister with me and my niece," David said to Marissa as he and Summer walked into the kitchen.

"The more the merrier," Marissa smiled.

"Lexie, this is my friend Marissa and of course you already know Summer. Marissa this is my sister, Lexie. And everyone this is my adorable niece, Abby.

"It's very nice to meet you," Marissa said and shook both of their hands.

"Thank you for letting us crash your party," Lexie smiled.

"Not a problem."

"Mama, I'm hungry," whined Abby, the vivacious four year old.

"Just wait a minute, sweetheart."

"Oh I can take her," Summer offered. "I'm headed out back to the barbeque anyway."

"Please, mommy!" Abby begged.

"Alright. As long as you promise to behave yourself," Lexie replied.

Abby nodded.

"I would be more worried about Summer behaving herself," David jumped in.

"Very funny," Summer replied and stuck out her tongue as she took the young girl's hand and led her outside.

"Can I have a hotdog?" Abby asked as she walked up to the grill.

"Sure. I think I'll get one too." Summer said to Sandy, "Two hotdogs please."

"Well hello there, Summer who is your charming friend?" Sandy asked.

"This is Abby, David's niece."

"David's here? Well I'm glad he could make it. Where's Matt?"

"Matt won't be joining us today…or probably any day," Summer answered.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry to hear that," Sandy replied. "So you want two hotdogs?"

"Yes, please," Abby answered.

"Coming right up."

Finally an hour and a half after the plane had landed, Ryan, Seth, and Lauren pulled up into the Cohen's driveway.

"We're here," Seth said. "Home sweet home."

Ryan led the way to the backyard where everyone else was eating and talking. Seth self-consciously tugged at his shirt and ran a hand through his curly fro. Lauren tried to take in the décor of the house and quickly turned her nose up at it.

"Oh Abby," Summer sighed as the four-year old dripped ketchup down the front of her dress. "Let me get us some napkins and we'll clean you right up."

Summer grabbed a handful of napkins and bent to the child's height.

"Will mommy be mad at me?" Abby asked, while Summer began wiping away the ketchup.

"Of course not, sweetie. After I'm done with ya, your mommy won't even know that you spilled anything on your dress," Summer smiled.

Just then Ryan, Seth, and Lauren came out into the backyard. Seth immediately spotted Summer. His heartbeat sped up as soon as he saw her. A small grin spread across his lips as he watched her cleaning up the little girl.

"Hey everyone, the prodigal son has returned," Sandy announced as he dashed up to hug Seth.

Summer whipped around and stood up quickly. Seth and Summer locked eyes and neither one even breathed. Seth finally tore his eyes away from her when Sandy and Kirsten both grabbed him in a tight hug. Summer flattened her dress and gave Seth one last look before returning her attention to Abby. Seth kept trying to catch another glimpse of Summer over the crowd of people who came to greet him but he couldn't see her because she was crouched down to Abby's height again.

"So Seth, aren't you going to introduce us to this lovely young lady?" Jimmy asked, referring to Lauren.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course. This is Lauren McKoon, my girlfriend."

Lauren tried to smile politely then said, "Seth, I'm hungry."

"Oh, you kids must be starved. I apologize. Help yourselves to whatever's left," Sandy offered.

"Thanks, dad."

Seth and Lauren walked over to the grill. Summer looked up at him but quickly averted her attention back to Abby when she saw Seth was looking at her. David walked over to Summer.

"What are you two doing?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Don't tell mommy that I got ketsup on me," Abby pleaded with big, round, puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright. I won't. Is Summer helping you get cleaned up?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically.

"Why don't I give Summer a break and I'll clean you up?" David offered.

"Thanks, David, but you don't have to. I think we have it under control," Summer smiled.

"Oh come on. You're the maid of honor and this is a…well whatever pre-wedding thing this is. You should socialize."

Seth wasn't going to miss his opportunity to talk to Summer and began to make his way over to her. Lauren was placing a hotdog on her bun but kept a careful eye on Seth as he went to approach Summer. Lauren was practically fuming with jealousy. Summer finished cleaning Abby.

"There all better," she concluded.

"Thank you," Abby replied with a big grin.

"You're very welcome."

Seth was just feet away from Summer now. His heart was racing as he tried to think of a way to break the ice. Her back was turned to him. Lauren had enough and walked briskly to catch up with Seth. She was right behind him as he neared Summer. Summer stood up and fixed her skirt.

"What's he doing here?" Summer groaned just as Seth stepped beside her.

Lauren scoffed, "He was invited here!"

Summer turned and saw Seth and Lauren standing right beside her. Seth looked hurt and Lauren looked angry.

"Oh no, not you. I'm sorry," Summer muttered and turned her attention back to where she was previously looking, the doorway.

"Summer, baby!" Matt exclaimed.

"I meant him," Summer sighed under her breath.

"Baby, what's up?"

"Matt…what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided that I'd come see my baby girl," Matt answered.

"You're drunk," Summer said angrily and stepped in front of Abby as if to shield her from Matt.

"Nah. Just a little," Matt laughed.

"Abby, why don't you go with your mom for a bit."

"Who's your little friend, Sum?"

"She's my niece," David answered with a glare as Abby ran off to her mom.

"What are _you _doing here?" Matt asked with a matching glare.

"I was invited unlike some people."

"Hey, I was invited too, okay? I mean my girl's here so I'm here."

"I'm not your girl anymore, Matt."

"Yeah, not right now but you will be," Matt said rolling his eyes in a "duh" kind of way.

"What?"

"Come off it, Movie Star. Just admit you made a mistake last night. You don't really want to break up. I know you, babe and I know you love me."

"Go home, Matt. You're drunk and you need to go home," Summer replied stiffly.

"You want me to walk?"

"I certainly don't want you to drive!"

Matt just laughed.

"Did you drive here?" Summer asked.

"Nah, Tony and Pete dropped me off on their way home."

"Were they drunk?"

"Pete was completely smashed but Tony wasn't."

"Look, I'll take you home," Summer offered.

"No! Not until we talk!"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Us!"

"Matt, there is no _us _anymore."

"But there should be! I couldn't sleep last night! I didn't even go to the set today! I went out and got drunk!"

"And whose fault is that? You got yourself drunk!" Summer spat becoming angry.

"Don't you see? I'm a mess without you! I love you, Movie Star! I do!" Matt exclaimed grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Leave her alone," David said forcefully.

"Or what? You'll kick my ass, _David_? I know you've got a thing for my girlfriend and that was cool. Whatever. But now you just need to stay out of this! This is between me and Summer!"

"I said leave her alone," David repeated stepping closer to Matt.

"David, drop it, okay? I've got it under control. I'm going to take Matt home," Summer sighed.

David nodded reluctantly.

"I want to talk," Matt whined.

"Stop it. You're making a scene," Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Just hear me out! I just want to talk to you!"

"Talk to me when you're sober. Now let's go. I'm taking you home."

Summer grabbed her keys and grabbed Matt.

"Listen to me!" Matt exclaimed, getting angry.

"Fine! You want to talk? Let's talk. Let's go out front and talk. You're making a scene at my best friend's party. I'm not going to ruin this for her."

"Sum," Marissa said uneasily as she and Ryan walked over to the group.

The others at the party now had their attention focused on Summer and Matt.

"Sorry, Coop. I'll be back," Summer said, grabbing Matt and leading him toward the door.

"I can walk myself!" Matt snapped tossing Summer's hand off his arm.

"Then do it," Summer spat and headed toward the door.

"Don't be a bitch to me!" Matt growled and stalked after her.

"I don't like this," Seth said under his breath and started after them as Summer and Matt went into the house.

"I'm with him," David added and followed.

"Maybe I should-," Ryan started.

"We've got it, Ryan," David stopped him. "Enjoy your party."

Seth and David went into the house.

"So, um more hotdogs anyone?" Kirsten asked smiling nervously.

"Summer, why are you being like this?" Matt asked grabbing her and forcing her to stop in the front yard.

"Don't you get it, Matt? It's over between us. You just came here and ruined Marissa and Ryan's party and you expect me to swoon over you! It doesn't work like that!"

"You can't just break up with me for no reason!"

"I gave you plenty of reasons last night…when we talked about this…when you weren't drunk. I don't want to discuss this now. Just get in the car. I'm taking you home," Summer said and started to walk away from him.

"Don't walk away from me!" Matt yelled.

Matt ran up to Summer and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around to face him.

"Matt, let go," Summer said calmly.

Matt gritted his teeth and didn't let go.

"Matt, let go. You're hurting me," Summer said with a slight panic in her voice.

His grip became tighter.

"Matt, please let go."

Summer winced a little as he continued to keep his tight grip on her upper arm.

"Let go!" Summer shouted and shoved his chest.

"Don't shove me!" Matt barked and shoved her against the car.

Seth and David came out onto the front porch.

"Leave her alone!" David demanded.

Seth was already darting across the yard toward the car.

"I love you! You know that?" Matt yelled.

"You're such an ass," Summer spat.

Matt shook his head then practically whispered, "Bitch!"

Summer slapped him. He pushed her against the car with more force this time. Seth grabbed Matt and spun him around.

"Don't touch her," Seth growled through gritted teeth.

Matt shrugged, "What are you gonna do about it?"

David came across the yard and joined them. Matt rolled his eyes and turned back around to Summer.

"Let's go, baby," Matt said angrily.

Summer didn't reply. She just stared at him in a mixture of fear and shock.

"Let's go!" Matt screamed and pulled open the car door and tried to shove Summer in.

"Don't touch her!" Seth bellowed and pulled Matt away from Summer.

Matt slammed the car door shut. He whirled around on Seth and punched him in the face and then in the stomach. Seth doubled over.

"Seth," Summer shrieked and ran to his side

David took his chance to jump in and pushed Matt up against the car.

"Get off me," Matt hissed.

"Get in the car!" David ordered.

"Let me go."

"Get in the car! I'm driving you!" David snapped and shoved Matt around the rear of the car.

"Fine!"

Matt walked around the car and got in the passenger side. David opened the driver's door.

"Summer, are you okay? Seth?" David asked.

"I'm fine," Summer replied softly as she unconsciously rubbed Seth's back to comfort him.

Seth nodded wiping the blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

"Good. I'll be back," David said and got into the car.

"Are you really okay?" Summer asked as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"I'll be fine. It's just busted lip," Seth answered, licking it a little.

"You sure know to break the ice. Getting punched is always the best way to say hello, Rocky," Summer laughed.

Seth smirked and nodded.

"Hold on. Let me help you with that," Summer said reaching into her purse and pulling out a tissue.

Her heart started to race as she reached up slowly and gently wiped his lip. Seth's heart was racing as well. They locked eyes as she continued to tenderly wipe his spilt lip.

"Oh my God! Seth, what happened?" Marissa shrieked as she came outside, followed by Ryan and Lauren.

Seth and Summer stepped away from each other.

"I um, I got punched," Seth replied.

"By who?" Ryan asked.

"Matt," Summer answered quietly.

"Matt did this?" Marissa gasped.

"He, he shoved me and, and Seth was just trying to help," Summer explained as tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked softly running his hand down Summer's arm.

Summer nodded as a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"Sum," Marissa cooed sympathetically.

"I'm fine really. He didn't hurt me. I, I don't know why I'm crying," Summer sniffed.

"It's ok," Seth assured.

Summer nodded again as a few more tears streaked down her cheeks. Marissa hugged her and whispered soothing words in her ear as she stroked her hair.

"Seth, are we done here? Or do you want to stay around for another fist fight?" Lauren asked, annoyed.

Summer and Marissa raised their eyebrows at her rudeness. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"It's ok. I doubt there'll be anymore fights. At least I hope not. Then again who knows. I guess I'm really back in Newport if I can get punched at a party," Seth laughed.

Ryan, Marissa, and Summer laughed with him. Lauren just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let's go back to the party," Ryan suggested.

They all nodded and Lauren reluctantly followed them toward the house.


	6. Explanations and Eavesdropping

_Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. That's Fox and Josh Schwartz._

"Seth, what happened to you?" Kirsten nearly shrieked when they all walked out to the backyard.

"I, I, um…well mom, I got punched," Seth laughed pathetically.

"Sweetheart," Kirsten cooed as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"It's ok, mom…really."

"Who punched you?" Sandy asked.

"Matt," Marissa, Seth, and Ryan all answered at the same time.

"Matt? Summer's Matt?"

"I'm not claiming him," Summer blurted out, then looked at the crowd with wide eyes. "I mean…oh God…Sandy…Kirsten…Chino…Coop…Seth…especially Seth…I'm so sorry about all of this. I'm just gonna go."

Summer turned on her heels and darted toward the door. Marissa ran after her.

"Sum, no one's blaming you. And no one certainly wants you to leave. You're my maid of honor. You have to be here," Marissa said with a half smile.

"Coop, it's my fault he came here. It's my fault he was drunk, and it's my fault Seth got punched. I really should just go."

"Don't be ridiculous, Summer. You have to stay," Kirsten said coming up and putting a comforting arm around her. "We _insist_ that you stay."

"Well if you insist," Summer laughed slightly.

"You're staying?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"I am the maid of honor."

Two hours later the party was winding down. David had returned already and Lexie was trying to convince Abby that it was time to go home. Sandy was still grilling a few of the remaining hotdogs and hamburgers. Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Jimmy Cooper were all engaged in a conversation about Ryan's new promotion at work. Lauren sat beside Seth without saying a word. Summer and David were trying to help Lexie with Abby. Kirsten was cleaning up a few of the plates and things on the tables. The rest of the guest had already left.

"Can someone help me in the kitchen for just a minute?" Kirsten asked with a stack of several plates in her arms.

Seth nudged Lauren, "You want to get to know my mother?"

"And do dishes with her? I'd rather bond over lunch at a nice restaurant," Lauren whispered back.

"I'll help you," Summer said suddenly.

Abby tugged at Summer's skirt, "Summer, I have to go."

Summer bent down to the child's height.

"Alright. I'll see you Friday then when I come baby-sit you. We can even go to the movies if you want to," Summer smiled and hugged Abby.

"Really?"

Summer nodded.

"Bye, Summer," Abby said as she took her mom's hand and walked toward the door.

"Bye, Abby," Summer replied, standing up and straightening her dress.

"She's adorable," Kirsten said as Summer came over to help her with the plates.

"Yes she is and she's the sweetest little angel in the world," Summer gushed.

Seth watched the way Summer acted with Abby in amazement She had certainly changed since high school.

"Don't you think, Seth?" Sandy asked.

"Huh? What? Sorry."

"I just asked what you thought about it."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I don't even know what it is that you're talking about," Seth replied embarrassed.

"Then maybe you shouldn't check out your ex as much and pay more attention," Lauren hissed in a whisper.

"What? I, I wasn't," Seth protested.

"Seth?" Sandy asked.

"Sorry, Dad. What?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"So Summer, what happened with you and Matt?" Kirsten asked as she washed another plate while Summer dried them.

"You mean what happened that caused Matt to punch Seth," Summer corrected with a laugh.

"I'm interested to know that, too. But really, what happened with you guys?"

"Well we broke up," Summer answered quietly.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking. I'm just curious. You…you seemed happy…kind of," Kirsten mumbled.

"I guess…well I guess I was happy. I wasn't alone. And he really did care about me. It's just there were all of these outside forces…I don't know. Just Jerry, Mr. Bergman, everybody…there were all just pushing for…more. It's like it wasn't good enough for everyone that we were happy just being together. And sure I wasn't always happy with that even. Sometimes, I thought I'd be happier without him." Summer paused and laughed, "I mean we all know he can be pretty shallow."

"But you still cared about each other."

"Yeah…yeah we did…but he cared more…and that was scary," Summer sighed. "Then things got really scary when Jerry started talking about how Matt and I should get engaged. Of course, he meant for business purposes but on some level, I think he just thought that it was logically the next step for us. And I guess logically it was. You can only get so far and then you either have to take it to that next level or you have to call if off…I wasn't ready for that…so I called it off," Summer explained.

Seth and Marissa walked inside but stopped when they heard Summer speaking.

"Should we go in the kitchen or just go back outside?" Seth whispered.

"Shh! I'm kind of curious about the break up myself. You can leave if you want to but I'm listening in," Marissa replied in a hush.

Seth and Marissa stood rooted in place listening to the conversation between Summer and Kirsten.

"Do you really think that Matt wanted to get married?" Kirsten asked in disbelief.

"He asked me."

"He did what?"

"He didn't propose! He just asked if I'd want to," Summer replied softly.

"And you said?" Kirsten asked slowly.

"I said no. I mean I couldn't very well say yes when I knew that I didn't love him."

"And you didn't think that you couldn't…grow to love him?" Kirsten asked.

"I dated him for close to eight months. And I didn't feel anything even remotely close to love for him. There were no warm and fuzzy loving feelings. In fact, there was sometimes disgust. Not that I was disgusted with him but more with myself."

"Why?"

"Because he told me he loved me and I couldn't bring myself to say it back. Matt's not a horrible guy. I mean he's not a great guy either but he's not terrible. I'm just not in love with him. When he started talking about marriage and how that's what people expected of us…I just freaked. So last night I broke up with him…I told him that we were comfortable with each other and we were used to each other…but we weren't in love with each other," Summer said.

"What did he say about that?" Kirsten asked curiously.

"Everything that I hoped he wouldn't…he said he loved me. He said he wanted to marry me. That we were comfortable with each other but he thought that it was more than that….and then he got mad...he said that he thought that I used him…to further my career," Summer paused and rolled her eyes. "We used each other and he knows that. But he was hurt so he was just trying to hurt me back. He said that if I was, if I was as cold-hearted as to break his heart then I should just finish the job completely and break up with him…so I did," Summer finished.

"And that decision has nothing to do with-," Kirsten started.

Marissa quickly darted into the other room to interrupt

"Hey. Seth and I have been looking for you two…right Seth?" Marissa said making Seth have to walk into the kitchen as well.

Kirsten's eyes widen as he walked in the room. Summer looked a little nervous.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Kirsten…but Seth and I found you guys so I just couldn't stop myself," Marissa smiled, knowing she stopped Kirsten from talking about Seth.

"That's alright. Feel free to interrupt at any time like that, Coop," Summer said with a sigh of relief.

Kirsten looked like she was going to be sick.

"Mom, are you okay? You look kind of pale," Seth said.

"I'm good," Kirsten replied quickly.

"Why don't we all head back outside?" Summer suggested.

Seth led the way out of the room as Summer mouthed a thank you to Marissa and Kirsten did as well. Marissa just smiled at the pair of them. She knew that the two had become close over the past year since Summer's father and stepmother had moved. The Cohens were Summer's "Newport family." She even spent last Christmas with them. Of course, Seth couldn't make it because he stayed with Lauren and her family. He came in for New Year's Eve but Summer had left the day before for New York to spend New Year's there with Matt. Seth knew that his mother and Summer had grown close but he'd never witnessed it before. He was…impressed.

_(AN: I'll try to update as much as possible. I've been averaging about one or two chapters per day. So I should keep this fairly new. Also in a couple of reviews, you all asked me why Seth would cheat on Summer. Well it won't come into the story until much later but trust me, I totally agree with you all that Seth would probably never cheat on Summer, but I had to make some drama somehow. Lol. So if you want to find out what's going to happen, just keep reading and keep reviewing. I love it! I've never written one of these before but it's really addictive. Thanks!)_


	7. The Short Tale of Sethie

_Disclaimer: Josh Schwartz and Fox own The O.C. not me_

The next day the doorbell rang and Seth got up to answer it.

"Summer, hey! What are you doing here?" Seth asked, surprised.

Lauren abruptly came in from the other room as soon as she heard it was Summer.

"Your mother called me," Summer answered.

"Since when were you and my mom best friends?"

"Shut up," Summer said rolling her eyes. "I adore your mother."

"And she apparently adores you…I can't see why," Seth teased.

Summer stuck out her tongue and playfully slapped his arm as she stepped past him into the house. Lauren rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Please, do come in."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just used to walking right in. But thanks."

Seth nodded and returned to the couch to play a videogame.

"You still play videogames?" Summer asked with a laugh.

Seth grinned, "Of course."

"Some things never change."

"Oh, Summer, you're here," Kirsten said as she walked into the hall.

"Yeah, you said it was an urgent bridal crisis. What's going on?"

"Bachelorette party? Is it happening? Is it not? I was hoping you could fill me in."

Summer and Kirsten started to walk towards the kitchen as Lauren purposely bumped into Summer on her way to follow Seth to the living room.

"Ok, what is her deal? I've known her for like a day and already I can't stand her. And that's not just jealousy talking either," Summer whispered to Kirsten.

Kirsten just smiled warmly and putting a reassuring arm on Summer's back while she led her to the kitchen.

"Anyway, the Bachelorette party all depends on the bachelor party. Coop said she doesn't want one unless Ryan gives it the go. I've already got some ideas for one but I guess she wants me to fly them by Ryan," Summer explained.

"Well technically you could just fly them by Seth. He is the best man and he's the one in charge of whether or not Ryan has a bachelor party," Kirsten replied while sitting down.

"I don't know though. Coop and Chino can get weird about that kind of thing. I mean if Seth and I plan their parties for them behind their backs it's just going to get messy."

"You know Ryan will agree to a bachelor party as long as Marissa approves. And Marissa said she would if Ryan approved. I take that to mean neither one has strong feelings against it. And they can't get mad if they both have one."

"I guess I have to talk to Seth then," Summer sighed while walking to the refrigerator and pulling out a water. "Do you want one?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"So you walk in whenever you want, grab random things out of my refrigerator, and just settle on in to make yourself at home. Do you just like live here now or what?" Seth asked, coming into the room with Lauren, of course, following close behind.

"Practically," Summer replied with a smart-ass grin.

"So what do you have to talk to me about?"

"Bachelor/ Bachelorette parties. Are we? Aren't we? I plan Coop's and you plan Chino's…it's a collaboration kind of thing."

Summer leaned against the counter top and took a sip of her water.

"A collaboration? I thought they were separate parties," Lauren jumped in.

"They are but neither one wants to have one if the other doesn't," Summer replied shortly.

"Of course," Lauren said, glaring at Summer. "I think I'm going to go work on my tan. I'll be out back if you need me, Sethie."

With that Lauren left.

"Sethie?" Kirsten asked as Summer burst out laughing.

Seth shrugged while his ears reddened with embarrassment.

"So anyway, are you in or are you out? Because I'm so ready to throw one hell of a Bachelorette party," Summer smirked.

"I'm in. When do we start planning this stuff?"

"As soon as possible. I'm going to go tell Coop the good news…and you can inform Chino."

Summer took off with almost a happy skip in her step as Seth's eyes were glued to her retreating back.

"Summer's certainly something else," Kirsten smiled, watching her son's gaze.

"Yes she is," Seth muttered in a sort of daze.

"Lauren's definitely something else, too," Kirsten chose her words carefully.

Seth nodded and turned around to look out the back door at Lauren sun-bathing.

"Sethie," Kirsten added with a laugh.

"Mom," Seth groaned as Kirsten walked out the room still laughing.


	8. The War: The Movie

_Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C._

Two weeks later Summer was on the set of _The War_. Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Lauren were behind the camera crew watching them film.

"I'm in love with you. I'm so head over heels crazy in love with you that I don't even know what to do with myself," David said.

"Jeff, you don't love me. You can't love me," Summer replied.

"I can't _not_ love you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're my everything."

"Don't say things you don't mean," Summer whispered with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well it's a good thing I mean it then. You're my world. You're all that matters to me now. This war, all of this mess, it's nothing. You're what matters," David replied, caressing Summer's cheek.

"Jeff, I can't do this. I have responsibilities here. I'm just supposed to take care of you…not love you."

"Damn it, Elizabeth. For once in your life forget about doing the right thing and just do what makes you happy."

"I can't," Summer whispered as she started crying.

"Yes you can," David whispered back and kissed her.

They kissed for several minutes.

"Cut!"

Summer and David broke apart.

"Ok let's try that again from David's line 'damn it.' Only this time when you kiss her first wipe her tears with the pad of your thumb and lean in slower. And Summer, wrap your arms around his neck and run your fingers through his hair. This is supposed to be the heated love scene. Make it believable," the director explained.

Summer and David nodded.

"This is like so cool," Marissa gushed from back behind the camera men.

"Yeah I've never been to a movie set before," Ryan added.

"I never realized that Summer was so talented," Seth confessed.

"Well they wouldn't pay her if she couldn't act," Lauren said rolling her eyes.

"And action," the director called.

"Damn it, Elizabeth. For once in your life forget about doing the right thing and just do what makes you happy."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

This is time the kiss they both did exactly what the director told them to do. David wiped Summer's tears and slowly kissed her. She snaked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair by his neck. Then David wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Summer responded by pulling him closer to her as well. David moaned a little into Summer's mouth. Then she started laughing.

"Cut!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Summer said giggling.

"W-What was that?" the director asked.

"It was my fault," David sighed.

"I'm sorry you guys. I just- oh David- that was funny. Please don't do that," Summer laughed.

"Sorry," David grinned.

"Let's try this again," the director sighed.

Summer and David composed themselves.

"And action."

"Damn it Elizabeth. For once in your life forget about doing the right thing and just do what makes you happy."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

David slowly kissed her again after wiping her tears. Summer wrapped her arms around his neck again. Eventually they deepened the kiss again. David tore his lips away from Summer's and kissed her neck. Summer tugged on his hair to pull his lips back up to hers. David's hands were roaming all over her back. Summer kept him pulled close to her.

"God, how long is this kiss?" Seth whispered, clenching his fists.

Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances. Lauren grabbed his hand to remind him that she was there.

"Let's just go," Lauren whispered.

Seth didn't reply or take his eyes off Summer.

Finally Summer pulled away.

"Jeff," Summer nearly panted.

David kissed her neck while she spoke.

"Jeff, stop. We can't do this. Not here," Summer breathed.

"Yes we can," David mumbled against her neck.

"Jeff," Summer sighed and pulled his lips back up to hers.

David pulled away slightly.

"I love you," David whispered before kissing her again.

He then laid Summer down on the couch and they continued to make out.

"And cut!" the director called.

Summer and David pulled apart, both flushed and breathing heavily.

"That was great you guys. Great work. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 7 and we'll work with Billy."

"Ok," Summer replied.

"And I don't need to come in until 8:30, right?" David asked.

"Correct," the director replied.

Summer and David walked over to their group of friends.

"So what did you think?" Summer asked.

"I think- I think wow. Sum, that's just…wow," Marissa stuttered and hugged her.

"Thanks, Coop. I was so nervous. I've never had a love scene before. I mean I've had kissing scenes but no full love scenes."

"_You_ were nervous. Man, Sum, that's not even the worst of it. We have the actual love scene to film tomorrow night," David laughed.

"Oh God I know. No offense to you or anything, David," Summer teased.

"None taken. I know it's just really…awkward."

"It's like kissing my brother," Summer giggled.

"Yeah well I've gotta get out of here. I'll see ya tomorrow," David smiled and left.

"So are you guys coming back tomorrow?" Summer asked.

"I don't know about that," Ryan replied.

"Why not? Love scenes aren't really your cup of tea, Chino?"

They both laughed.

"That wasn't the love scene?" Seth asked in shock.

"That was leading up to the love scene."

"Well that was loving enough. You have to do more?"

"Well duh," Summer replied.

"Can we like leave now?" Lauren asked.

"I just need to grab my things really quick."

"Take your time, Sum," Marissa said leaning against the wall.

"Summer!" called a handsome man with a British accent.

Summer whirled around, "Billy!"

"I thought that was you, Love," Billy replied, hugging Summer and picking her up.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Seth asked.

"I'm gonna guess his name's Billy," Ryan answered.

"I thought you weren't coming back until Tuesday," Summer said.

"Well me mum's ok so I got an earlier flight," Billy explained.

"I want you to meet my friends. Billy, this is Marissa and Ryan and Seth and Lauren."

"It's lovely to meet you all. I'm Billy, one of Summer's co-stars," Billy said, shaking Seth's hand then Ryan's.

"Oh right. You're the British soldier," Ryan said.

"As if that wasn't obvious," Lauren muttered under her breath.

Billy then took each of the girls' hands and kissed them. Ryan eyed him curiously as he kissed Marissa's hand.

"You'll have to excuse him, _William_ has always had a way with the ladies," Summer laughed.

"Honestly, Love, how many times do I have to tell you, I hate to be called William? Not even me mum calls me that."

Summer giggled, "So sorry, William. Damn, I did it again."

"Very well. I suppose I can make a few allowances for you."

"You better."

"Well anyway, it was pleasure to meet you all but I have to discuss tomorrow's scenes with Roger. I'll talk to you later, Love," Billy said to Summer.

"Ok. Later it is then."

"It was nice to meet to you all. Goodbye."

"Love?" Marissa teased after Billy left.

"It's just his thing," Summer replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. He's British. What do you expect? He's just friendly."

"Yeah right, Sum. I think somebody's got a little something for ya," Marissa smirked.

"Whatev, Coop. You're delusional. But I seriously need to go get my stuff, then we can get out of here."

"He's British. Like that's an excuse," Seth mumbled after Summer left.

Ryan tried to hide his grin.

"Sethie, let's just go. Marissa and Ryan can take care of Summer. You can take care of me," Lauren whined.

"Well-um…ok," Seth gave in. "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, man," Ryan replied.

"See ya around," Marissa added.

Summer came back.

"Where'd Seth and what's her face go?"

"Lauren wanted to leave so Sethie left with her," Marissa sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I swear that girl has a stick up her butt the size of a giant sequoia," Summer said, shaking her head.

"You ready?" Ryan asked.

Summer nodded and they left.


	9. Colaborations, Conversations, and Frustr...

_Disclaimer: Josh Schwartz and Fox own The O.C._

"I know Lauren's a bitch but I think I would be too if my boyfriend was constantly drooling over his ex," Marissa confessed to Ryan later that night.

"It's not like he even realizes he's doing it. But I know what you mean."

"I know Seth doesn't realize. But he has to realize that he still cares about Summer a lot…more than he does for Lauren."

"He's spent the last year and half trying to get over her. He's not going to admit that he still can't do it," Ryan explained.

"Well sometimes you just have to own up to how feel regardless of whether or not you want to."

"I know."

"Strippers?" Seth asked.

"Of course! It's not a party without strippers," Summer replied, rolling her eyes.

"Of course," Lauren muttered.

"So we're actually getting them strippers? And they approve?"

"Look, Seth, I already told you. Coop and Chino don't care as long as they're equal. So if I get Coop three strippers then you get Chino three strippers and they're cool with it."

"And we're having these parties two nights before the wedding?"

"Ok seriously, am I the only one planning here? Do you like pay attention at all?" Summer asked.

"Not usually. No."

Summer sighed and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a water.

"Wh- You seriously just like live here, don't you?" Seth asked.

"What? Did you want one?"

"No thank you," Seth said a little thrown.

"Lauren?" Summer offered.

"No," Lauren replied coolly.

"Ok," Summer dragged out the word.

"So, Summer, how's the um big love scene coming along?" Seth asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh God, it's so frustrating. But I think we finally finished it today. As long as it all looks good then I'm done making out with David."

"That's awesome," Seth replied.

Lauren shot him a look.

"Not that it's awesome because you're not making out with him because you can do that if you want to do that. It's just awesome because the movie's coming along nicely," Seth covered nodding his head to Lauren.

"Whatev. I've gotta go meet Coop we're picking out napkins or something like that. Later you two."

"Later."

"Yeah," Lauren scoffed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day at dinner.

"Coop, I'm trying but it's so hard. I mean the girl just does not want to have anything to do with me. I try to be nice to her but it's hard," Summer whined.

"Well you can't really blame her. You're Summer Roberts. You're like famous. And to top that off you're his ex-girlfriend. You're the competition. And he really isn't helping," Marissa replied.

"What do you mean he isn't helping?"

"Oh come on, Sum. He totally flirts with you."

"Flirts? See I thought that was fighting. He totally pisses me off," Summer said, shaking her head.

"But that's how you guys work. He pisses you off. You piss him off," Marissa started.

"And then we kiss and make up," Summer finished. "I know the story, Coop. But there's no kissing or making up involved here. Just extreme frustration."

"Sexual frustration," Marissa teased.

"Oh my God, no!" Summer laughed.

"Don't deny it, Sum. Seriously when was the last time you got some?"

"This is so crossing that border of friendly teasing into flat out creepy, Coop!"

"I'm sorry," Marissa laughed.

"Two months," Summer confessed.

Both girls erupted into giggles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan, I just don't know sometimes man. I mean Lauren is great and I love her. I really do. But then there's Summer. And everything was cool…until I saw her again. She's changed, man. She's changed a lot since I last saw her."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"She hangs out with my mom," Seth said while Ryan snorted at this. "I'm serious, dude. They're like _close_. It's kinda freaky. But at the same time, it's like so cool that she can talk to my mom. I mean I've tried to get Lauren to talk to her but she just has no desire to get to know her."

"Did you tell her that your mom and Summer are close?"

"No. But she's seen them hanging out. Summer's like always at the house with my mom when Lauren and I are there. Why did you ask that?"

"Well because you're kinda putting Lauren in a weird spot. You're making her compete with Summer."

"That's ridiculous, man. Lauren doesn't have to compete with Summer. I'm not with Summer…I'm with Lauren…no competition," Seth said, trying to sound convincing.

"Well maybe you should tell that to your girlfriend."

"I just can't get over how much she's changed. It's not like I'm in love with her because she's this exciting, new, fantastic person. It's just…well it's cool. That's all."

Ryan nodded.

"I mean seriously, Ryan. She likes kids. I never knew that. But then here she is hanging out with David's niece. And she's so good with her. It's amazing. And she's polite. Well not really polite to me…which is fine. We fight and that's just the way it works. But it's almost fun to fight with Summer. And like we tease each other and it's just like before…except she's different…but not that different. She's still _Summer_, ya know," Seth rambled on.

"Yeah she's definitely still Summer. But you're right man, she's changed. And I think she's changed for the better."

"It's crazy because you hear about celebrities changing and becoming stuck up and everything but I think fame made Summer less stuck up," Seth laughed.

Ryan just laughed and shook his head.

"She really is an amazing girl, though," Seth admitted.

"She really is," Ryan agreed, fighting back his smirk.


	10. The War: The Argument

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me_

A few weeks later. (For the record, Seth has been back in New Port for a little over a month now…and has been flirting with Summer every time they've been together)

"Sorry I'm late," Summer apologized as she dashed into the room.

"Sorry _we're_ late," Billy corrected, as he made his way into the room.

"Where were you?" Seth asked.

"Stuck on set. Filming took a little longer today than I anticipated, thanks to Billy here," Summer teased, playfully hitting the strange man in the stomach.

"My apologies," Billy grinned sheepishly.

"So anyways, what'd I miss, Coop?"

"Not much we were actually just trying to figure out some of the things for the reception," Marissa answered.

"The reception, huh? Sounds good to me. Free booze all around, New Port's specialty," Seth grinned.

"Or not. Don't listen to him, Coop. He wouldn't know the first thing about planning a wedding," Summer teased.

"Oh and you would?" Seth smirked.

"More than you would, considering how my ex-boyfriend asked me to marry him!" Summer smiled sweetly.

"And you said no!" Seth exclaimed, getting angry that she brought up Matt.

"Well duh!" Summer replied, getting angry too.

"Come on guys. You're arguing like two stupid kids," Ryan pleaded.

"Duh? Honestly, Summer, who still says duh? That is like so junior high," Seth scoffed.

"Junior High? Just like the intelligence level you're still stuck at," Summer smirked.

"Intelligence level? You wanna talk to me about intelligence level? Cause we all know you're a genius."

"Guys, cut it out," Marissa jumped in.

"I'm smarter than you."

"Hey, you're the one who wasn't smart enough to calm your ex and got me punched in the face."

"That has nothing to do with intelligence and everything to do with you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Summer smiled through her rage.

"I was just_ trying_ to help."

"And a lot of help you were."

"Sum," Marissa tried again.

"More help than your boyfriend was, considering how he was the one who caused the problems in the first place," Seth replied, ignoring Marissa.

"I never said he wasn't."

"Can we just plan this reception?" Ryan asked.

"But you also never really said he was. What kind of an idiot dates a guy like that anyway? Sure he's famous and good looking but so are you and you could do a hell of a lot better," Seth argued.

"As if I didn't know that. Why do you think I'm not with him? Because you came back to town? Could you contemplate getting over yourself?" Summer spat back actually getting angry now.

"I'm over it. I have Lauren!"

"And what a fine catch she is," Summer scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with Lauren?"

"Guys, stop it. The flirty arguing was cute at first but now things are getting ugly. Can't you wait and do this somewhere else?" Marissa asked.

"I'm sorry, Coop. But let me explain to this _asshole_ here exactly what's wrong with his precious girlfriend."

"Please do," Seth snapped.

"Number one, she's a bitch, Seth. Pure, plain, and simple, your girl's a bitch," Summer began.

"So are you and you never seem to have a problem with that."

"Whatev. Number two, you don't even love each other. What kind of a relationship is that?"

"What would you know if we love each other or not?"

"I know that she doesn't hang on your every word."

"So? Neither did you!"

"That's what I wanted you to believe, ass!" Summer replied.

"Wait a minute, you two dated?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Seth and Summer replied, both rolling their eyes.

"Oh God," Marissa groaned. "I just want to plan my wedding. It's in less than three months."

"I know, sweetie," Ryan said rubbing her back.

"So she doesn't hang on my every word, big deal," Seth said getting back into the argument.

"Were they like this when they were together?" Billy asked.

"Worse. They love to hate each other," Ryan answered.

"They really have the love/hate thing going," Marissa added.

"As I was saying, she doesn't hang on your every word. She doesn't even look at you as if she loved you. She's constantly distracted and her eyes do not follow you across the room," Summer said, also getting back into the argument.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize she had to stalk me!"

"I didn't say stalk you! I said love you! She doesn't!"

"You don't even know her!" Seth retorted.

"What's to know? I know all I need to know!"

"Oh yeah. You know tons, Summer, just tons!"

"She calls you Sethie. What kind of a stupid name is Sethie?"

"What kind of a stupid name is Cohen?" Seth replied.

"It's your last name, jackass."

"Got any popcorn? This is almost entertaining," Billy snorted.

"She can't love you like I-," Summer started but stopped.

"Don't even, Summer. Don't even talk about shit that you don't know!"

"She's a heartless bitch who, who doesn't even love you!"

"Yeah well I'm going to propose to that heartless bitch who doesn't love me, so there!" Seth spat.

Suddenly Summer's anger slipped away.

"You're- you're what?" Summer asked then swallowed. " You're going to ask her to marry you?" she nearly whispered.

"Y-yes," Seth answered almost fearfully.

"You are?" Ryan asked incredulously.

Seth nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Summer.

"About that popcorn?" Billy asked Marissa.

"You're asking Lauren?" Summer asked again.

"I am."

"To marry you?" Summer asked shakily.

"I am."

"Oh my god," Marissa whispered.

"I've gotta, oh wow, um I should- what I mean is that- I have to leave," Summer said with wide eyes.

"Y-you just got here," Seth said.

"I know but I totally forgot- I've got this thing- I have to- I mean," Summer stuttered, blinking back tears.

"We do have that thing…for the movie. At four o' clock. I forgot about it as well. But thank you all for this…day. But yes, we have to leave. Thanks again," Billy covered and ushered Summer out the door before she broke down into tears.

"You're going to propose to Lauren?" Marissa asked.

"Yes," Seth replied, lowering his eyes.

"You shouldn't have dropped that on her like that," Ryan said suddenly.

Seth nodded.

"Oh God. Oh God. I can't breathe. I think I'm having a panic attack," Summer gasped once she and Billy were in her car.

"Just breathe slowly. You'll be alright."

Summer breathed heavily and shut her eyes to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"So you're really hung up on that guy, aren't you?"

Summer's eyes flashed open, "What?"

"That Seth guy, you're ex-boyfriend. You're still in love with him," Billy said slowly.

"Ok, um _no_! I'm like _so_ over that, it's not even funny!"

"Don't lie to me, Summer. You never have to lie to me," Billy replied taking her hand and rubbing circles on the back of it.

"I'm still in love with him," Summer confessed.

They both sat in silence for a minute.

"I'm still in love with Cohen," Summer repeated, as it actually sunk in.

Billy nodded.

Summer rested her head against the steering wheel with a huge sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Summer's bedroom door.

"Sum, you alright?" Marissa asked through the door, before slightly pushing it open.

"Come in, Coop."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Summer replied, but was clearly lying.

"Sum," Marissa said knowingly.

"Hey how'd you get in my house?" Summer asked, changing the subject.

"I know where you hide your spare. Now don't change the subject."

"I just can't believe he's going to marry her."

"He won't. He just said that to get a reaction from you."

"You don't know that."

"Ryan told me that he doesn't even have a ring. He hasn't seriously thought this through," Marissa explained.

Summer didn't reply.

"So she's a heartless bitch who doesn't love him…she couldn't possibly love him like y-," Marissa started.

"Don't even, Coop. I almost told him that I loved him," Summer groaned.

"But you didn't."

"Oh come now. She couldn't possibly love you like I could. It was right there on the tip of my tongue. You know it, I know it, hell I even think that Seth knows it. That's why he stopped me. He didn't want to hear it…because he doesn't feel the same way."

"Sum," Marissa cooed sympathetically. "You don't know that. Ryan said he talks about you all the time. Ryan said you should have heard the way Seth was going on about how much you've changed and how incredibly amazing you are. He still cares about you."

"Caring is one thing, but loving someone is entirely different."

"I know. I can't say for sure if he still loves you but I think that there's still a chance that he-,"

"Coop, he doesn't! Okay? He doesn't," Summer interrupted.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Well I think that-," Marissa started.

"Look, here's the truth. Yes, I realized today for the first time in months that I'm still in love with him. But I also realized today for the first time in months that he's not in love with me."

"You, you're still in love with him? Like you don't just have feelings for him again? Like you're in love with him?"

"I am," Summer said softly. "I'm still in love with Cohen. I don't think I ever really stopped loving him. I mean I know I never stopped loving him."

"You called him Cohen," Marissa realized.

"That's who he is. He'll always be Cohen to me. He'll always be _my_ Cohen. But I guess I'm just not _his _Summer anymore."

"You don't know that for sure," Marissa persisted.

"And you don't_ not_ know that for sure. He's with someone else. He loves someone else. He's moved on," Summer said in a tone that clearly stated that this conversation was over.

"I don't believe that. But I guess only time will tell if he's really moved on," Marissa sighed.


	11. The Proposal, The Ring, and Damage Contr...

_Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own The O.C...that's Josh Schwartz and Fox_

_Three days later._

"Lauren?" Seth asked, walking into the living room.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"I, um, I've been thinking a lot lately…about us."

"You're breaking up with me for Summer," Lauren sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What? No! No way! Not even! I mean- why would you think that?" Seth exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I? She's famous. She's gorgeous. She's funny. She's rich. She's semi-intelligent. She's close with your mom. And you and Summer have a lot of history together. I can't compete with that," Lauren explained.

Summer opened the front door of the Cohen house and stopped outside the living room when she heard her name.

"Compete? What is it with people competing? There is no competition. I'm with you. I love you. End of story."

Summer's heart broke. Meanwhile, Lauren laughed at Seth's comment.

"I want a commitment, Seth. I'm tired of this bullshit. I'm standing right here, everyday, watching you flirt with your ex-girlfriend. There's no competition? Prove it."

"Prove it?" Seth asked, swallowing hard.

"Let's get married," Lauren replied.

"Married? Seriously? Are you serious?"

"Yes. You say you love me so prove it to me."

"Well I mean I was going to do this later. Or at least I thought about it. I was gonna go buy a ring. I, I told them all the other day. It just kind of came out. And then I started thinking about it. And I thought why not. And you're serious?" Seth asked, rambling again.

"I'm serious."

"Ok. Let's do this then. Let's get married."

"Ok," Lauren agreed and kissed him.

Summer quickly turned to leave as she fought back her tears.

"Summer is that you?" Kirsten asked, walking down the stairs and into the main hall.

"Hey," Summer croaked as she choked back the sob that was threatening to come out.

"Are you alright?"

"Um," Summer started then stopped and simply shook her head.

"Do you want to come in?" Kirsten offered.

Summer shook her head again.

"Ok, well why don't we go to your place? And talk or something?"

Summer nodded as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Mom! Mom! We have an announcement!" Seth exclaimed after hearing his mom's voice in the hall.

Seth and Lauren rushed out.

"Summer?" Seth asked with concern etched all over his face.

Summer couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you," Summer said barely above a whisper.

"I'll be over as soon as I can," Kirsten replied as Summer quickly left.

"What's wrong with her?" Seth asked, his gaze lingering on the door.

"I don't know."

"We have an announcement," Lauren reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Mom, we're getting married!"

"What?" Kirsten asked, in complete shock.

"We're getting married," Lauren squealed.

"That's- that's great," Kirsten uttered still in shock.

Seth grinned.

"Um…congratulations, honey," Kirsten said slowly and hugging Seth, then Lauren.

"Thanks, mom."

"You should call your father and- and tell him- tell him the good- the good news."

"Alright I will," Seth said excitedly.

"I'm just going to go over to Summer's for a little bit. She wanted to talk to me about someth-," Kirsten started, then realization dawned on her. "About the wedding. Ryan and Marissa's wedding. Not this new wedding. Your wedding. But yeah, I should go and…and talk to Summer…about Ryan's wedding."

"Alright mom. I'll talk to you later."

Kirsten nodded and left. Once she was outside she groaned, "This is going to be a long day."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should have known. I mean he said he was going to ask her. I just can't believe that I actually thought that-," Summer stopped.

"Thought what?" Kirsten pressed softly.

"Never mind."

"Summer."

"I just thought that maybe there was- there was a part of him that still…well that still…you know," Summer said sadly.

"Loved you?"

Summer nodded as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Summer, honey," Kirsten soothed.

"God, why does this have to suck so bad? I just realized a few days ago that I was still in love with him. I guess I realized too late though, I mean Cohen's engaged. What am I supposed to do now?" Summer asked choking back another sob.

"I don't know, honey. I don't know," Kirsten replied sadly, as she pulled Summer into an embrace.

Summer sobbed into Kirsten's arms for what seemed like forever or at least until she couldn't cry anymore, even if she wanted to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You realize this is your fault, don't you," Summer said suddenly as she and Marissa walked through one of the stores at the mall, 'shop-a-holic healing.'

"What?"

"I mean I was totally over this. I told myself that I didn't stand a chance. And then you came in with your whole he still loves you speech and totally got my hopes up only to be crushed again."

"Sum, I-I'm sorry. I really didn't think that he would actually- well I mean I really thought that he did- well you know," Marissa stuttered.

"It's ok. You didn't know. You thought you did…but you didn't know. It's not really your fault. I'm just- God, Coop, I'm a mess," Summer confessed.

"We'll get through this. I'll help you. It's like best friend duty. We'll get through this together…I promise."

"I just don't know how. It's Cohen and he's-he's engaged…to another woman…that's supposed to be me."

Marissa nodded sadly.

"I don't think this shopping is helping much," Summer added.

"Let's just go then."

"Good idea."

They walked out of the store and headed toward the main exit of the mall.

"Summer? Marissa?" someone called behind them.

"Oh no," Summer groaned before turning around.

"What are you two doing here?" Seth asked, with Lauren on his arm.

"We were shopping," Summer answered.

"Cool."

"Yeah. So what are you two doing here?" Marissa asked.

"Shopping," Seth answered.

"For a ring," Lauren added, throwing a triumphant smirk to Summer.

"That's right. I heard about that. Congrats," Marissa tried to force a smile.

"Yeah, Congratulations," Summer said softly.

"Thank you," Seth replied.

"We'll just let you two get back to your shopping then. We were just leaving," Marissa said as Summer started for the door.

"Oh wait. Do you really have to go?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah we really should," Summer replied.

"That's too bad. I could use some help. I mean I don't really have any girlfriends here who could help me pick out the perfect ring. I know Ryan really wanted us girls to bond and everything, at least that's what Seth told me," Lauren smiled cruelly.

"Maybe some other time."

"Oh come on. It'd really mean a lot to me if you two would help us," Seth pleaded. "And it is true that Ryan did say that he'd like for you to get to know Lauren better, Marissa."

Marissa threw a sympathetic glance toward Summer before replying, "Well I guess I have about a hour I can spare."

"Oh thank you so much," Lauren squealed, throwing another smirk Summer's way.

"But Coop, you're my ride and I don't think I have an hour I can spare," Summer said anxiously.

"Come on, Sum. I promise it won't take long," Seth begged.

"Ok," Summer replied uneasily.

Then the four took off in the direction of the jewelry store.

Nearly an hour later.

"Hey Coop, this is kinda like yours," Summer called from the other side of the store.

"Yeah it is…except mine's better," Marissa giggled.

Summer and Marissa tried to stay away from Seth and Lauren while perusing through the rings.

"Sum, check out this one," Marissa said pulling her toward a different case.

"That's gorgeous," Summer gushed.

They headed to the next display.

"Oh my God, Coop. This ring is to die for!" Summer gasped.

Lauren quickly rushed over, dragging Seth.

"Which one?" Lauren demanded.

Summer pointed to a beautiful diamond ring unable to tear her eyes away from it.

"That is like the perfect ring. That is the ring I would want," Summer marveled.

Lauren looked at Summer then looked over the ring carefully. Then looked back to Summer's dreamy expression. A smile curved upon her lips before she spoke.

"That's the ring I want, Sethie," Lauren decided.

"What?" Summer asked in shock.

"I want that one."

"That's what I thought you said. I mean of course you do," Summer spat then stormed off.

"Summer," Marissa called and followed her out.

"Coop, don't even, ok? Look I know I'm being a bitch but _come on_! Isn't it enough that she has the guy? Now she has to have my ring too? I get it, ok, I get it. She wins. She's got the ring, she's got the guy, and she's got it all. I get it," Summer ranted, trying to keep her composure.

"Summer."

"What? That's all you ever say! 'Oh Summer.' 'Oh Sum.' Like saying my name sympathetically is going to help the situation!"

"Don't flip out on me for trying to be your friend!" Marissa replied, offended.

"I'm sorry, Coop. I didn't mean it. You've been really great through all of this. I mean you're trying to plan your wedding and I keep ruining it. I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. And I hate her!"

"You're not ruining anything. You're my best friend, Sum. It's like my job to pick up the pieces when you're world falls apart."

"Thanks, Coop," Summer said softly, hugging Marissa.

"Besides, you've always had my back. It's time I did something in return," Marissa replied, hugging Summer tightly.

"Oh well at least things are bound to start getting better, right? I mean how much worse can life get?" Summer laughed.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sum, babe, it's me, Jerry. I have some news."

"What's up?"

"Matt did an interesting interview with People. We've gotta get some damage control going," Jerry answered.

"Damage control?"

"He bashed your name hard. He said a lot of bad things about ya, Sum. I'm not gonna lie to you, it's not pretty. He said you were a whore, and I quote, 'I just wish that I could get over her but instead I get to watch her flaunt around with her latest boy-toy'."

"God," Summer groaned.

"They've been calling me for a response all day."

"Don't give them one. Tell them no comment. Let me take care of it. Just set me up an interview with somebody…anybody…let me get my side out there."

"I'll just tell them that-," Jerry started.

"Jerry, no comment."

"But Summer-,"

"No but's. No comment…look you're good at handling the business comments, but let me handle the relationship ones. I was in it. I was there. I know what really happened. Let me clear my name," Summer explained.

"Well you'd better do it fast because this is not the kind of publicity you want to have around when this film comes out."

"I know. I'll take care of it. You get me the interview and I'll take care of the rest."

"Consider it done."

"Good. Look, Jerry, I've gotta go. Just call me later with details. Bye," Summer said and hung up.

Marissa looked at her curiously.

"And then the clouds parted and the heavens opened and God said 'Summer Roberts, I hate you. I love to watch you suffer. So take that, haha'," Summer sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Matt went to the press. I guess I should have seen this coming…I just sort of figured that if he hadn't said anything for a month that maybe he wasn't going to."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take care of it, I guess. I'll do a little damage control. I guess I was just asking for this one when I said things couldn't get worse, wasn't I?" Summer laughed ironically.

Marissa giggled and shook her head.

"What's up?" Seth asked as he and Lauren came out of the jewelry store.

"God hates me, that's all," Summer answered shortly.

"What?" Seth laughed. "How do you figure?"

"Gee. Where to begin," Summer hissed.

"Matt went public about their break-up," Marissa came in to stop Summer from saying something she'd regret.

"So he's pretty bitter then?"

"Bitter is definitely an understatement," Summer snorted very unladylike.

"What did he say?" Lauren asked, suddenly curious.

'She's probably just interested in someone smearing my character,' Summer thought.

"I'm a whore. I have a lot of boy toys. You know the usual public bashing that celebrities do," Summer replied flippantly.

"Boy toys?" Seth asked with a laugh.

"Shut up Cohen."

Seth's eyes widen. He opened his mouth to speak then stopped because he didn't know what to say.

'She just called me Cohen,' Seth thought.

"I'm really sorry, Summer," Lauren said sweetly, too sweetly.

"Yeah well, Matt's the one who's gonna be sorry. Right, Sum?" Marissa asked, putting her arm around her and giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

Summer just smiled a little.

"What are you going to do?" Seth asked.

"I'm going to clear my name. I'll set up an interview and just tell everyone the truth," Summer replied.

"Which is?" Marissa inquired curiously.

"That he wanted to be too serious and that I'm sorry I quote/unquote broke his heart, but I just didn't feel right about it if he was that serious and I wasn't. I didn't want to use him."

"And what about these boy toys? Who are they?" Seth asked before he could stop himself.

"Probably David and Billy and you and the rest of the planet."

"ME?"

"You were at our break up party. I wouldn't be surprised he thinks I'm with your dad and Ryan too," Summer scoffed.

"Yeah well- but Billy and David? Is there something going on? I mean- um," Seth muttered.

"Matt was always jealous of them. And as far as the press is concerned they're like my brothers, not my boy toys."

Seth nodded.

"Look, I should really get going. I have my work cut out for me now," Summer sighed.

"I'll give you a lift," Marissa smiled.

"Thank you for helping me pick out my ring," Lauren called as Summer and Marissa turned to leave.

Summer clenched her fists and kept walking. Marissa turned around to face Lauren and plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded before she turned to follow Summer out the door.

"She totally just blew me off," Lauren whined.

"Summer's just being…Summer. Don't worry about it," Seth replied.

_(AN: Hey don't worry guys, I hate Lauren too, but you've got to admit she's good for the drama. And check it out I updated two new chapters today! I'm gonna try to update one or two new chapters at least every other day if I can. See, I have a ton of free time while I'm on Christmas break from school. So I'll update while I can because after next week it may slow down some. Oh and thanks for the reviews!!!)_


	12. The Interview and The Fan

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C._

Three weeks later

"So anyway, I just really wanted to get my side of the story out there and I thought that who better to help me do that than you," Summer smiled sweetly.

"Well it really is our luck that both of you want us to publish your stories," the interviewer replied.

"I just figured that if People can publish his story than they might as well publish mine. No need to involve all of the press."

"And they say flattery can get you nowhere," the interviewer laughed.

Summer grinned.

"So in your words, what happened? What went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong. It really was great. I'm truly sorry that he had to get hurt in all of this. Matt is a wonderful guy and I never intended to break his heart. It's just that things were getting too serious. I'm not saying that I have a fear of commitment or anything. It was just moving so fast. I wanted to take things slower. He was in love and as much as I adored him I just wasn't sure that I was in the same place as him. Being a celebrity really does put a strain on your relationship too. Why do all of these famous couples get divorces? It's tuff," Summer explained.

"So you couldn't reciprocate his feelings? So you bailed?"

"Something like that. I'm sure that I could have loved him. Matt is the kind of guy that every girl dreams of spending the rest of her life with. He's practically perfect," Summer lied. "He was too good for me."

"Have you actually read the things that he said about you? You still think he's too good for you?" the interviewer asked, trying to get a juicier piece.

"I have read it. I've read just about every magazine. Yes, I'm hurt that he said those things. But it's not like I blame him. I hurt him. I didn't want to but I had to."

"You had to?"

"He said that I used him. But that's part of the reason why I broke up with him. I didn't want to use him. Knowing how he felt and knowing that I didn't feel the same, I knew that if I stayed with him then I would be doing it for the wrong reasons. Then I'd be using him. And even though, we obviously felt differently about each other, I cared about him way too much to just use him like that."

"And the boy toys? Do you deny them?"

"I'm single. I have been since Matt and I broke up. The rumors about me and both of my co-stars are about the only way that I could even understand where people get the impression that I have boy toys or whatever. But they're like brothers to me. David is one of my closest friends. Billy is great, really he is. But we're not into each other like that. I'll be perfectly honest with you, they're both very attractive guys…but they're also both too much like family for me to even think about being interested in them like that."

"And neither one is interested in you? There's no chance for a relationship?"

"David has been in a steady relationship for almost a year now. She's a wonderful girl, as sweet as they come, and they both adore each other. I'm pretty sure that the chances of David and I ever getting together are slim to none," Summer answered.

"What about Billy Alders? He has on occasion spoken as to have some interest in you."

"He has? That's new news to me," Summer laughed.

"He told several magazines that he was and I quote 'quite smitten' with you," the interviewer grinned.

"That's just Billy though. We tease each other a lot but its just friendly kidding around. Billy's smitten with everyone," Summer giggled.

"So you think he's a player?"

"Oh no! I didn't say that! Now you're going to get me in trouble with Billy and his mom, who by the way is so adorable. I love that woman. But anyway, Billy's the farthest thing from a player. He's just a really sweet guy. But once again I have to say that we're not into each other like that."

Just then Summer's phone rang.

"Can you hold that next question for just a minute?" Summer asked politely.

The interviewer nodded.

"Hello."

"Hey. It's me."

"What's up? I'm kind of in the middle of my interview."

"That was today?"

"Yes, Cohen, that was today," Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Um- yeah- well- um," Seth stuttered. 'She called me Cohen again.'

"Spit it out already," Summer teased.

"I just wanted to know if you've called a stripper yet."

"Are you serious? The wedding is like a little less than two months away. I'll call in like two weeks or something."

"Oh ok. Good. Um…yeah…well-," Seth struggled for words.

"Was there anything else?"

"Oh yeah! My grandpa's throwing a big party during the week before the wedding…in the mountains. He like rented an entire resort. So I thought that maybe we should just have the parties there. If you want to…my grandpa said he could rent it for two extra days and that way we'll all stay the whole week and just come back the day before the ceremony and already have the bachelor..ette stuff out of the way," Seth rambled.

"Sounds great. Look, I'll just call you later after my interview. Ok, Cohen?"

"Uh- um- yeah. Sure thing," Seth said and hung up the phone.

Summer flipped her phone shut. The interviewer was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh that was just a friend. He um he's the best man. She my best friend, Marissa is getting married-," Summer started.

"New Port major socialite, Marissa Cooper?"

"Um yeah. Well Coop's getting married and I'm the maid of honor so I help plan…stuff. And Cohen, well Seth….Seth's the best man. So he just wanted to know about some of the wedding details. But now really wasn't the best time. He just doesn't know my schedule so he just calls whenever," Summer explained.

"Seth Cohen?"

"Uh…yes."

"Caleb Nichol's grandson."

"Wow. You really did your homework. You know all of your socialites and stuff."

"It's part of my job. I'm usually involved strictly with that information. This is my first major celebrity interview," the interviewer confessed.

"Oh…wow…well this is my first major celebrity break up. I guess we're both new to this," Summer smiled.

"Now where were we?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later.

"Ok so this is just like last week when you totally interrupted my interview. You should have seen that woman's face when I asked her to wait while I took my call. Could I seem anymore Hollywood?" Summer asked.

"I'm sorry. It's not like you told me your schedule then. And I didn't mean to interrupt you today either," Seth defended.

"Whatever, Cohen. No harm done I guess."

Seth studied her carefully as she flipped her hair back and turned to talk to Marissa.

"So you're positive you can take off for the week?" Marissa asked.

"Coop, how many times do I have to tell you? It's cool. I talked it over with Jerry. He's cool with it. I'm cool with it. Plus, I'll be done shooting by then so I'll need to get away for a while. It'll be a nice change of scenery during my break."

"Great. I'm so excited."

"I know. It'll be so beautiful there. With the leaves changing and snow and everything."

"How can you see the leaves changing if there's snow? Wouldn't the leaves already be gone?" Seth asked.

"I didn't mean that you could seem them at the same time, dumbass. I mean when we go into town we can see all of the changing leaves because it's fall. Then when we're actually on the mountain we can like totally play in the snow," Summer grinned.

"Play in the snow? What are you, four?" Ryan smirked.

"Shut up, Chino. You know you'll be the first one to throw a snowball."

Ryan just grinned.

Then Summer's phone rang.

"God, I hate being popular," Summer laughed. "Hello."

"Sum, it's Jerry."

"Jerry. What's wrong now?"

Seth, Marissa, and Ryan exchanged glances. Lauren just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen People's article yet?" Jerry asked.

"No. Why?"

"Go get one. Then call me," Jerry ordered and hung up.

"What's up?" Marissa asked.

"Don't know. He just said to find People's article about me and read it. Then to call him back."

"I'm sure that the coffee shop will have one, if you wanna head in there," Ryan suggested.

"Alright…I mean if you all want to," Summer replied.

"I'm always up for coffee, you know that," Seth smiled.

Lauren took his hand as they headed toward the coffee shop.

"Oh my God!" a young girl of about fourteen squealed. "Oh my God!"

"You've been spotted," Ryan laughed.

"Oh my God! You're, You're Summer! Oh my God! You're Summer Roberts!" the girl exclaimed.

"Hi," Summer grinned sheepishly as she turned around to face the ecstatic teenager.

"Oh my God! You are like my favorite actress, like, like ever!"

"Thank you. It's always nice to have a fan."

"A fan? Oh I'm not a fan. I adore you! My boyfriend like worships you," the girl gushed.

"Really? Well that's very sweet. Thank you."

"He's over there. I think he's in shock."

The girl pointed to a young gangly looking boy who was probably the same age.

"So he doesn't want to talk to me?" Summer teased.

"Oh my God, he would die."

Summer smiled and started to walk to the boy. His eyes widened.

"Hi. I'm Summer. You're girlfriend is really nice," Summer said and extended her hand.

The boy stood up absolutely speechless and shook her hand.

"This is Timothy. I'm Brianna," the girl said walking over to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Summer replied.

"Uh-I-um-wow," Timothy stuttered.

Summer broke into a huge grin.

Timothy blushed and lowered his eyes.

"Would you two care to join me and my friends for some coffee?" Summer offered.

"Are you kidding me?" Lauren asked. "She did _not_ just invite some teenagers to sit with us."

"Summer loves when people love her," Marissa joked. "Seriously though, she adores her fans."

"We'd love to," Brianna answered.

Summer led the two teens over to her friends.

"Hey these two are going to join us for coffee, k?"

"Um, yeah. Sure," Ryan answered.

"This is Brianna and Timothy. They admire my work," Summer explained.

Both teens nodded enthusiastically.

"Brianna, Timothy, I'd like you guys to meet my friends. This is Marissa, well Coop, and her fiancé Chino, or actually Ryan. This is Seth, or Cohen, whatever, and his-his…fiancé…Lauren."

Brianna and Timothy smiled and nodded nervously.

"Relax you two. They won't bite. At least I hope they won't," Summer joked.

"I can't believe we're having coffee with Summer Roberts," Brianna blurted.

"You can just call me Summer. It's ok…really…I swear I'm a regular person."

"What can I get for you all today?" the cashier asked.

"I'll have a double latté," Ryan said. "And she'll take a dark mocha crush."

"I'll have a latte supreme and the little lady here will take a- um- what do you want Lauren?" Seth asked.

"Decaf espresso roast," Lauren replied.

"And a tall white mocha crush no espresso for the other lady," Seth added.

"I can pay for my own coffee thank you very much," Summer jumped in.

"Technically that's not coffee since its no espresso."

"Whatever. Look, you don't have to do this."

"I know…but I am anyway," Seth smiled.

"Well then thanks, Cohen," Summer replied softly.

"And for you?" the cashier asked.

"I'll have a decaf mocha java and she'll have a dark mocha crush…with espresso," Timothy spoke up.

"And he does speak," Seth teased.

"Leave him alone, Cohen."

"Whatever you say, Sum. Whatever you say," Seth joked.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's mentally unstable," Summer said to Timothy.

The two teens just smiled a little.

"So how's the new movie coming along, Sum? Don't you think your fans would be interested in that?" Ryan suggested.

"Oh I doubt they really wanna hear about that," Marissa teased.

"Of course we do!" Brianna exclaimed than clamped a hand over her mouth.

Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Marissa laughed a little. Brianna removed her hand and giggled as well. Timothy even joined in the laughter. Lauren, however, rolled her eyes as usual.

"Well um what do you want to know?" Summer asked slowly.

"What-," Brianna started to ask.

"Oh my god! People!" Summer exclaimed and snatched the magazine from a man who walked past their table.

"Hey I was- Summer Roberts?" the man asked.

"Sorry. I just need to borrow this for like two seconds. I'll give it back, I swear."

"No. It's fine. Take your time. But could you just um sign it for me…after you're done?"

"No problem," Summer replied while flipping madly through the magazine to find her article.

"Well?" Marissa asked as Summer scanned the page.

"Well what, Coop? This is totally not what I was looking for."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Ugh! She apologizes for breaking his heart but doesn't completely deny claims of a relationship with either one of her co-stars? 'Roberts said that Billy Alders is a really sweet guy and she adores him. Alders has also repeatedly stated to be smitten with Roberts. Could they be the next big couple?' Bull-shit! I totally told that woman that there was nothing going on between me and…anyone actually!" Summer fumed.

"So that would be what Jerry was referring to earlier?" Ryan asked slowly.

"Ok this article was supposed to fix what happened not make things worse. I specifically told that woman that I was really and truly sorry for hurting Matt. And I am! I explained the entire situation. And she says and I quote, 'Summer explained that she never really loved Matt Evans which is why they broke up'. That's not what I said! Well I mean it is but not in that context! I broke up with him because I didn't want to use him! Is it my fault that we just weren't meant for each other?" Summer ranted.

"Sum, calm down," Marissa soothed.

"Calm down? That was supposed to be my damage control! Not make things worse! What am I supposed to do now? People are going to hate me…even more."

"We don't hate you," Timothy said softly.

"Yeah…we think you're great," Brianna added.

Summer's eyes softened and she smiled a little, "See this is why I put up with this crap. Great people like these two. You guys are the ones who make this job worth it."

They both grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry, sir. Here's your magazine back. Um most of that article is crap by the way…but have fun reading it," Summer finished lamely as she signed the cover and handed it back to the man.

"Thank you."

"I hate to have half a coffee and split but I've gotta call Jerry. We've got to fix this," Summer apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't even have coffee anyway," Seth smiled.

Summer sighed, "Yeah, thanks Cohen."

"It's what I'm here for."

"I'll see you guys later. Brianna, Timothy it was great to meet you two. I hope you'll keep supporting me. I really appreciate it," Summer said standing up.

She walked over to the news rack and bought two People magazines. She took out her pen and signed both of them.

"Here. I hope we can run into each other for coffee again," Summer smiled, handing Timothy and Brianna each an autographed magazine before leaving.

"Oh my god! Can you believe this?" Brianna shrieked, waving the magazine. "I have got to show Rachelle!"

"Thanks for letting us join you," Timothy said to the rest of the group as he and Brianna stood up to leave.

"I can't believe she was _so_ nice."

"I know," Timothy replied as they left the shop.

"Ok. So is anybody else weirded out by the celebrity version of Summer Roberts?" Seth asked.

"You think that was weird? You should have seen her signing autographs and taking pictures after she presented at the billboard music awards," Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, she even kissed a couple of prepubescent teenage boys on the cheek," Marissa added with a chuckle.

"You can't be serious? Summer? Summer Roberts was actually nice to little teenage hormonal time-bombs?" Seth snorted.

"Summer's a real fan worshipper. She knows she wouldn't be where she is if somebody didn't support her," Ryan answered.

"That's how I know this whole Matt fiasco will eventually blow over. And she'll still come out on top," Marissa chimed in with a nod.

"I guess I learn something new about her everyday."

"I guess we all learn something new about people everyday," Lauren scoffed.


	13. His Crush

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

Two weeks later, Seth, Lauren, Marissa, Ryan, Summer, and David were all relaxing in Marissa and Summer's living room.

"So big ski trip coming up…are you guys excited?" Seth asked grinningly madly.

"It's not a ski trip, Cohen. It's a pre-wedding party shower-y type of thing. It's like a week long wedding celebration," Summer corrected.

"At a ski resort."

"That doesn't mean we'll ski."

"Doesn't mean we won't," Seth countered.

"Ok. Forget about the skiing. More importantly, are you excited for the wedding? It's like barely even a month away. That's like four weeks," Summer grinned.

"Um…well…uh," Ryan stammered then looked to Marissa.

"Yeah…it's…it's definitely…stressful," Marissa confessed.

"But totally exciting, right? I mean you two are getting married," Summer gushed.

"I think they know that, Sum," David teased.

"Hey, I'm just reminding them. This is like huge for them…for all of us…none of us have ever been married before."

"So? They love each other. Marriage is a good thing," David laughed.

"I didn't say it wasn't! Marriage is totally a good thing. You see this smile? You see this expression on my face? I'm totally excited about this," Summer beamed. "I feel like the proud mother hen watching her little chick go off and start a life of its own."

"You're a hen, now? I always thought of you more as the mother dog, ya know," Seth joked.

"Ok. Bitch jokes are so not funny, Cohen," Summer replied.

Seth grinned innocently. Summer just laughed and shook her head.

"I'm leaving," Lauren announced, standing up.

"Wh-What? Why?" Seth asked.

Lauren rolled her eyes and walked into the other room.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, following her.

"What's going on? What's going on! In case you haven't noticed I'm your fiancé, not Summer! Maybe you should spend a little less time ignoring me and a little more time flirting with me, instead!"

"Wh- I- that's- no. No. That's just ridiculous. Sweetheart, I'm not flirting with Summer."

"You don't even realize that you do it."

"I- I mean- it's just that- look…Summer and I are friends. Maybe I do flirt with her a little but its no more than I'd flirt with Marissa or any other female friend. If it makes anything better I could tell you that I flirt with Ryan too. I don't…but I guess I could. I mean if you want me to," Seth rambled.

"I don't want you to flirt with anybody!"

"Ok! Ok, I'm sorry," Seth said, putting up his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry. I won't flirt."

Lauren tapped her foot impatiently.

"Can we- can we please just go back inside?" Seth asked.

"I'm going back to your house. Now you can either come with me and we'll settle this, we'll work something out…or you can go back in there with your friends and we'll just- I don't know- we'll let it blow over, I guess."

"So I have an option?"

"Cohen," Lauren warned.

"Whoa. Hey now. I'm Cohen?"

"Oh I'm sorry is that a pet name strictly for you and Summer," Lauren snapped. "I figured since you like it so much when she says it, maybe you'd just prefer I call you Cohen. I mean clearly you like it better than Sethie."

"Well it's not that I like Summer better…it's just that Sethie sounds so…girly…and Cohen-," Seth started.

"Is much better?" Lauren scoffed.

"Well it is my last name."

Lauren rolled her eyes…again!

"Soon to be yours too," Seth added, hoping to get himself off the hook.

"After a hyphen," Lauren corrected.

"A hyphen?"

"You didn't think I'd just forget myself for you, did you?"

"I- uh- no?"

"Good."

"So shall we…you wanna go back in there?" Seth asked.

"I already told you. I'm going back to your house. But it's pretty clear to me that you'd rather be with them than me," Lauren spat.

"It's not like that. It's just…well the wedding is in like a month and…there's just some things…I'm the best man."

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm leaving."

"Come on, Lauren. Don't be mad at me."

"Don't be mad? Come on, Lauren? How come I don't have nickname, Seth? How come you can call Summer 'Sum' but I'm nothing?" Lauren whined.

"What do you want me to call you? Lor? I don't know. Summer's always been Sum. I'm not the only one who calls her that. It's just her nickname," Seth explained.

"And yours is just Cohen."

"Please don't be like that. I don't understand why you're so jealous."

"Jealous? Me, jealous? Hmm I wonder why…maybe it's because my fiancé constantly flirts with his ex-girlfriend who just so happens to be a gorgeous movie star. Who also just so happens to still be in love with my fiancé," Lauren screeched.

"Summer's still in love with me?"

"Seth!"

Seth made a small whiney sound before continuing, "That's not the point. The point is it doesn't matter what she feels…it…it matters…what I feel…and I feel…for you."

"Good one. So smooth. I'm going home. Talk to me when you're over your crush. Until then I don't want to speak to you. You aggravate me."

"Lauren-," Seth started.

"Goodbye," Lauren interrupted him and stalked off.

Seth slumped back into the living room.

"Problems in paradise?" Marissa asked.

"I just don't get her. I don't understand why she freaks out so much. Is it wrong for me to have friends?" Seth asked angrily.

"I take it that was about me," Summer replied quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Summer. She'll get over it."

"And if she doesn't?" Ryan asked.

Seth lowered his head and didn't reply.

"So…um…ski trip?" David asked, changing the subject.

"Are you coming with us?" Summer asked.

"I can't. I've got this publicity thing."

"What publicity thing? For the movie?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal, Sum. It's just this press thing and Letterman," David replied, offhandedly.

"Why can't I do Letterman?" Summer pouted.

"Because you're doing Letterman right before the premiere. I'm just trying to boost publicity for the premiere."

"Oh."

"Yep. But I'll be wishing I was skiing with you all the whole time," David grinned.

_(AN: Hey b/c I'm superstitious and all, I think I'm going to go ahead and add chapter 14 as well. I was really on a roll last night. I'm talking like I stayed up until 3:30 in the morning writing. Then I almost fell asleep in church this morning...now that is dedication lol)_


	14. The Breakup! YES!

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me_

"So you and Lauren are still not speaking?" Kirsten asked.

Seth shook his head.

"You're still trying to talk to her?" Kirsten prodded.

"Yes, Mom. She gives me short answers. Simple yes or no or the occasional shrug."

"Oh."

"I just don't get it. We talked. Ok well actually we yelled but I've tried to be reasonable. Ever since that day at Summer's…she told me that she doesn't want me to talk to Summer anymore. How am I supposed to do that? She's the maid of honor. I'm the best man. We work side-by-side. It's not my fault," Seth explained.

"So she hasn't spoken to you since that night that you fought?"

"Not for a week…she hates me…but at least she didn't break up with me. I mean technically we're still engaged…we're just not…speaking to each other."

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm sure she doesn't hate you though," Kirsten said and hugging Seth.

"No need for the emotional hugs, Mom," Seth joked.

"So sorry," Kirsten smiled.

"Maybe, maybe coming back here was a mistake."

"Seth, don't say that. I love having you home."

"No, I mean I'm glad to be home…but just maybe I shouldn't have taken four months to bring Lauren here. I mean things have been going down hill for us ever since we got here. She used to be so…so laid back and…and she was funny. Ever sine we came to Newport she's been…well to say jealous would be understatement. Mom, she's been a real bitch. I mean she's a great girl and, and we're engaged and everything but-," Seth started to explain.

"Do you love her?"

"I- I…I thought I did."

"If you don't…don't marry her, Seth…not if you don't mean it," Kirsten replied softly.

"I just don't know, Mom. It was all so simple before I came here. I had Lauren and she had me. We, we loved each other, ya know. But now…all we do is fight. She's completely withdrawn in front of everyone else and when we're alone…we fight. Why does she always have to screw up my life?" Seth asked.

"Lauren? How does she always-,"

"Not Lauren."

"Oh…I see."

"It was fine. On TV she was just…somebody else. But here, I can't pretend that she's a stuck up celebrity…because she's not. She's, she's still Summer…_my _Summer," Seth confessed.

"Seth, can I talk to you?" Lauren asked, standing in the doorway.

Seth looked at his mom with wide eyes then nodded, "Yeah…um…sure."

"I'm sorry but I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I can't keep pretending that everything will be okay when it's clearly not," Lauren replied.

Seth lowered his head.

"I'm not stupid, Seth. I see the way you look at her. I can't compete with that."

"I'm not asking you to," Seth said suddenly. "I'm engaged to you, not Summer."

"You're engaged to me? You didn't even ask me. It's always been my dream to have prince charming ride up and say 'yeah ok let's get married'. Sure you gave me ring. But you gave me a ring that should rightfully be hers," Lauren replied softly.

"What? That's crazy. I gave you a ring that belongs to you. It's yours."

"Fine! The ring might be, but your heart isn't."

"Lauren-," Seth started.

"I want to be wrong, Seth. I want so badly to be wrong about this…about you. But I know I'm right."

"You're wrong."

"Tell me you don't love her," Lauren said, her eyes practically begging him to say it.

"I don't," Seth replied, not meeting her eyes.

"No, Seth. Look at me. Look at me and say it. Say I don't love Summer Roberts. I want to hear you say it," Lauren begged with tears in her eyes.

"I…I can't," Seth whispered, lowering his eyes.

"Then I can't," Lauren replied and handed him her ring.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't! Don't apologize. I don't want to hear it."

"Lauren-,"

"Stop! Nothing you say right now will change anything."

Seth nodded slowly.

"I'm just going to pack my things and try to get a flight back to New York for like tomorrow or something," Lauren said quietly.

"Alright."

_(AN: That's the real reason I stayed up late last night, I couldn't wait for the breakup any longer! So there you are! Lauren and Seth are finished...except she hasn't left yet so be prepared for some great drama in the next chapter! But don't worry she's leaving...she's just not going quietly.)_


	15. Rocky Part II

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me. Oh and Rocky isn't owned by me either, that's for the previous reference and the one in this chapter, hence the title of the chapter._

Two days later Lauren finally got a flight back to New York. She was waiting patiently in the living room of the Cohens'. Seth was changing his shirt for the third time that day. The first one he spilled coffee on. The second, he squirted ketchup on. His last shirt he busted his pen all over. He often screws up when he's antsy. He didn't really know what to make of Lauren leaving and his shirts were paying the price.

Summer, Marissa, and Ryan came in the front door from shopping for final wedding items. Seth had made his mom promise not to tell anyone, not Sandy, not Ryan, not Marissa, and especially not Summer, about his breakup with Lauren. He told Kirsten that he wanted to tell them himself in his own way at his own time.

"Oh I know, Coop. That guy was totally weirding me out. Honestly what man in his right mind asks two women if they want to buy bagels. I mean who sells bagels on a street corner…in Newport?" Summer giggled.

"Who knows," Marissa laughed.

"He wasn't really selling bagels. He just wanted to see if Summer was really Summer Roberts," Ryan sighed rolling his eyes and grinning.

"Whatever, Chino."

"You're leaving?" Marissa asked Lauren as the three of them came into the living room.

All three stopped laughing. Seth walked in.

"Oh hey. I didn't know you guys were coming back so soon," Seth said nervously.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"I'm going back to New York," Lauren answered.

"You are?" Marissa asked.

"Yes. You finally got your wish. I'm leaving."

"I- I never wanted you to leave."

"Oh please. I've had enough of all of you. None of you actually tried to be friends with me. Don't worry I won't stand in the way of you planning your double wedding, Marissa. Just think of this as your wedding present from me," Lauren snapped.

"Double wedding? What are you talking about?" Marissa asked.

"You wanted Seth to be with your best friend. Well Summer, you can have him!"

"Lauren, stop," Seth pleaded.

"Oh, so you didn't tell them? You didn't tell them that we broke it off two days ago?"

Seth looked to the floor.

"Of course you didn't," Lauren muttered.

"You guys broke up?" Marissa asked.

"And you didn't tell us?" Ryan asked.

"Of course not. Seth wouldn't tell you because he's embarrassed and why should I give you the satisfaction," Lauren spat.

"What are you getting on about? You think we hated you?" Ryan asked getting angry.

"You did. Everyone here did. Because I wasn't Summer!"

Summer lowered her eyes.

"That's not true! We didn't like you because you acted like a bitch," Marissa shouted, loosing her cool.

Summer looked up at Marissa in shock.

Kirsten came in the room to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on here?" Kirsten asked.

"She's leaving and she's blaming us!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Marissa, maybe you should calm down," Ryan said quietly.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Have a safe trip, Lauren," Marissa said coolly.

"Ryan, why don't you take Marissa in the kitchen and get her a glass of water or something," Kirsten offered.

"Good idea. Let's go, sweetie," Ryan replied, ushering Marissa out of the room.

Lauren snorted.

Kirsten rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Nice one, Mrs. Cohen," Lauren replied in regard to Kirsten's eye roll.

Summer's eyes flashed dangerously and she clenched her jaw shut.

"Excuse me?" Kirsten asked.

"I suppose you're happy I'm leaving too. Now you can have the daughter-in-law you've always wanted."

"You're wrong, Lauren. You're welcome to think that, but you're wrong."

"No. I think I'm right. You never liked me from day one," Lauren laughed cruelly.

"I didn't know you enough to not like you."

"You sure know Summer though."

"Of course I know Summer. She's been in my son's class since he started school. I've known her family for years. Of course I know her."

"And I can't compete with a history like that," Lauren smirked.

"You didn't want to," Kirsten replied truthfully.

"It's not like you wanted me to, either."

"Well you're not wrong about that. But that had nothing to do with Summer. That was because I didn't like you. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on you. That's what you wanted to hear right?" Kirsten asked.

Seth was shocked.

"You're whole holier than thou attitude is really sickening, _Kirsten_. I mean you're just as stuck up as the rest of these Newport people that Seth looks down on. All you care about is your little socialite cause and hooking your son up with the movie star," Lauren ranted.

Summer glared at Lauren dangerously. 'How dare she talk to Kirsten that way!'

"The movie star? You think I prefer Summer because she's a movie star," Kirsten began as Summer started to slink away out of the room. "Summer, maybe you should stick around for this since it apparently is _all_ about the _movie star_."

Lauren snorted.

"I prefer Summer because unlike you, I can tell she cared about my son. She was never disrespectful or rude…to me. Maybe she's not the sweetest girl in the entire world but she has a lot of heart and I've never doubted that," Kirsten continued.

"Great. She's the daughter you never had," Lauren scoffed.

"She is."

Summer looked up at Kirsten with tears in her eyes and smiled at this. Seth was in complete shock, opening and shutting his mouth, not knowing what to say or do.

"That's great. I'm really very happy for all you. In all honestly, I wouldn't want to be a part of this family and have to put up with a mother-in-law as bitchy as you. That'd just be hell."

Kirsten inhaled deeply to keep her cool. Summer, meanwhile, lost it.

"No one talks to Kirsten Cohen that way! Especially in her own house, you stupid whore!" Summer screamed.

Summer delivered one swift punch to Lauren's face. Then lashed out to kick her as Seth pulled her back.

Kirsten stood in shock. Ryan and Marissa ran back into the living room hearing the noise.

"That's what you get," Summer yelled. "That's what you get for bringing your skank ass here and bitching at the best women I've ever know! And for making Seth put up with your shit!"

Just then Lauren charged at Summer, knocking both Seth and Summer to the floor. Summer and Lauren rolled with each other both delivering punches and pulling hair (because all cat fights should involve hair pulling). Seth finally recovered from the shock and tried to pull them apart. Ryan jumped in to help. Ryan pulled Summer off of Lauren because Summer had quickly gotten the upper hand. Seth held Lauren back.

"I hope you go to hell, Summer Roberts," Lauren spat, wiping the blood that was trickling out her nose.

"Yeah well I'll be seeing _you _there," Summer retorted, wiping blood off her lip.

Then the taxi outside beeped. Lauren elbowed Seth in the ribs so he let her go. Then she grabbed her bags and stormed to the front door with her bloody nose and messed up hair and scratches on her arms.

"And don't ever call me again Seth Cohen," Lauren bellowed and slammed the front door shut.

Seth stumbled back a little and grabbed onto the back of a chair. Ryan finally let go of Summer. She walked over to the couch and flopped down with a sigh.

"That was…intense," Ryan commented.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I haven't been in a fight since…since high school," Summer apologized.

"Are you kidding me? That was amazing," Kirsten blurted out.

Summer gave her a lopsided grin and wiped more blood from her split lip.

"Well I think I'm gonna venture a guess and say she split my lip."

Seth stood in silence just staring at Summer.

"In shock much, Cohen?" Summer asked lightly.

"I- um- you kicked my ex's ass," Seth stuttered.

"You think?" Summer asked grinning. "I mean I did get a few good punches in there. I've always been a scrappy fighter."

"I'll say. You kicked her ass, Sum," Marissa nearly squealed and sat down beside Summer, pulling her into a hug.

"I never knew girls bonded over cat fights," Ryan muttered.

"Summer, are you okay? Your lip," Kirsten said softly.

"I'll live. Are you okay?"

"You're worried about me because some little girl said a few hurtful words meanwhile you've got the blood and the…bruises?"

"Well…yeah. I'm really sorry. I just don't know what came over me. We'll just call it a rage blackout, I guess," Summer smiled weakly.

"Rage blackouts…we're all too familiar with those," Ryan replied.

"You know it's funny. I didn't have them anymore until _he_ came back," Summer teased.

"That's great. Rocky, here, is real comedian," Seth snorted, fighting back his anger.

"Honey, are you okay?" Kirsten asked.

Seth nodded dully.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good, Cohen."

"You're one to talk. Nice lip ya got there," Seth said shortly, still trying to control his anger.

"Well I guess we're even then. You got in a fight with my ex and now I got in a fight with yours," Summer teased blotting her lip with a tissue.

"I'm glad you find this situation amusing," Seth replied angrily.

Summer's eyes widened at his outburst.

"Honey, I'm really sorry," Kirsten mumbled.

"You know what, just forget it okay? Look, Mom, I'm really sorry she lashed out on you like that. I knew you guys weren't best friends or anything but…well did you have to fight with her?" Seth asked.

"She fought with your mother, not the other way around. Show her a little respect. Your mom showed real class not lashing out at that bitch," Summer retorted, defending Kirsten.

"Yeah and you showed no class when you attacked her," Seth spat.

"You know what Cohen-," Summer started angrily.

"It's been a long day. Maybe we should all just go our separate ways before someone else ends up with a busted lip," Ryan jumped in.

"A busted lip? Are you kidding me? I'll kick his sorry ass," Summer glowered at Seth.

"Feel free," Seth replied narrowing his eyes.

"Seth," Kirsten warned.

"What? You want me to be happy that my fiancé just left me? You want me to thank Summer for jumping her? Or thank you for fighting with her? I'm sorry but I'm not so happy about it."

"Well I'm not so happy about you not telling me that you and Lauren broke up before," Ryan jumped in. "And I'm not so happy about you screaming at everyone else."

"You know Ryan… and Marissa I guess…well I'm sorry I didn't tell all of you about the breakup. I was just- I was embarrassed and confused. I just needed some time. I'm sorry that's not good enough for you," Seth snapped.

"Yeah well I'm sorry we're not good enough for you," Ryan replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Clearly we're not good enough or important enough for you to share your life with us. You couldn't even tell us that you guys broke up. Thanks, man."

"I'm sorry for needing a little me time. You think this is easy for me to deal with?"

"No, but you could have told me!" Ryan retorted.

"And then what? You'd tell Marissa, who would then tell Summer. You think I wanted to tell Summer?"

"So you just didn't want me to know?" Summer asked softly.

"You're my ex. Am I supposed to feel good about this? My fiancé left me because of you. And I was supposed to tell you?"

"So it's my fault?"

"Well it's certainly not the mailman's," Seth scoffed.

"Seth!" Kirsten snapped angrily.

"What? You all are pissed at me because I didn't tell you. Well now I'm just explaining myself so you can stop being pissed but instead you're just getting…pissier."

"That's not even a word, Cohen," Summer replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah just roll your eyes and fight some other chick."

"You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to think about someone other than yourself for once!"

"Me? What about you? Just attacking my fiancé like that," Seth spat.

"You think that was for me? I've wanted to kill her since day one but I'd never do that. Today was for your mom. And if you were even half the man I thought you were you would have kicked Lauren's ass out of this house long before that argument got as far as it did! But I guess I was wrong about you."

"I guess you were."

"Seth, you need to shut up right now. You're hurt, who wouldn't be? But taking it out on us, the people who _actually_ care about you, is not the way to deal with this," Kirsten said fighting to remain calm.

"Oh really? Well-," Seth started.

"I said to shut up. I am your mother and as long as you are in my house I will not stand for this. You need to either calm down or leave."

"So it's ok for Summer to attack people and scream at me-," Seth began.

"You screamed at me first," Summer interrupted.

"It's ok when she does it, but I have to leave?" Seth asked angrily.

"I'm not condoning what Summer did, but I can't say I'm not happy about it either. I think Marissa said it best when she called Lauren a bitch. And you're hurt and you're confused and you want to blame anyone but yourself. But do not start yelling at the only people who have ever cared about you and taken up for you," Kirsten replied.

"So attacking my fiancé is now considered taking up for me?"

"What the hell do you want me to say, Cohen? What? Huh? I'm sorry. I attacked your little girlfriend, who technically wasn't even your girlfriend anymore. She attacked your mom and all of your friends and you're worried because we said shit back? Well I'm sorry, Cohen. I'm sorry but she deserved it," Summer said, as her eyes welled up with tears.

The anger slipped from Seth's face.

"Yeah well, whatever. Me too, I guess," Seth mumbled.

"What?" Kirsten asked seriously not hearing him.

"I'm sorry, too. Okay? Sorry. I'm an asshole. Life's great. I have no fiancé and I'm an asshole."

"Seth," Kirsten sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's just been a ruff day."

"It's alright man. It's cool," Ryan smiled weakly.

"We're cool?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we're cool. Just promise me that the next time some girl dumps you, you'll tell me," Ryan smirked.

"I promise," Seth laughed.

"And me too," Marissa added.

"Well if I don't tell you, Ryan has my permission to inform you."

"Good," Marissa smiled.

"Mom?" Seth asked.

"What? I gave birth to you. We're always cool," Kirsten tried to hide her grin.

"Cool…um…Summer?"

Summer looked up at him and ran her tongue over her busted lip unconsciously. Then nodded.

"So we're cool?" Seth asked her again.

"I told you. Now we're even. You fought my ex so I fought yours," Summer replied.

Seth gave her a half-smile and nodded.

_(AN: I just discovered that I might be an insomniac...which hey that's good b/c I tend to do my best writing from like midnight to about four in the morning. lol...thanks for the reviews...and kitotterkat, nice Wizard of Oz reference, I enjoyed that. Keep on reading everyone!)_


	16. The News and The Plan

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me...oh and I don't own Rocky either for those previous references. So don't sue me._

_(AN: Hey I know towards the end of that chapter, Seth was kind of an asshole but you have to realize that he was really stunned and going through a rough time so everyone is entitled to be a little bitchy every once in a while lol)_

"Hey wonderful family of mine. I have great news," Sandy announced coming in the front door. "Marissa, Summer, hello."

"Hi Sandy," both girls replied politely.

"So what's the great news?" Kirsten asked.

"I talked to my mother today," Sandy began. Everyone groaned a little then he continued, "As I was saying, I talked to my mother and she will be joining us for our celebration in the mountains and she'll stay here for the wedding as well."

"We already knew that," Ryan commented.

"Yes but you didn't know she was bringing a very important guest," Sandy grinned.

"The nana has a boyfriend?" Seth asked.

Sandy looked at him shocked then shook his head, "No. Of course not. She's bringing Gram with her."

"Gram?" Seth gulped. "Why?"

"Well, son, I happened to tell her that not only do we have one wedding coming up but I hinted around, ok so actually I just flat out told Nana that you're engaged too. So naturally she told her mother. So naturally Gram decided that it was worth the trip to see her two boys with their future wives. She's so excited to meet the girls. Marissa, she'll adore you. And speaking of which, where's Lauren?"

"You didn't tell him either?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"Tell me what?"

"She left," Seth replied.

"What? She left? When? Where'd she go?"

"About a half hour ago. Back to New York," Seth answered quietly.

"Why?"

"We- um- well…we broke up."

"Why?" Sandy exclaimed. "I knew things were kind of ruff, but you called it all off?"

"I don't really want to get into it," Seth replied.

"Well somebody's got to explain that to your great-grandmother…and your grandmother."

"Can we just not do this now?" Seth asked frustrated.

"You're right. I'm sorry. So who ended it?"

"Dad!"

"That's too bad, son. I'm sorry she left ya."

"What makes you think I didn't leave her?" Seth retorted angrily.

"So you did?" Sandy prodded.

"I'm not getting into this now," Seth replied and went up to his room.

"So who ended it?" Sandy asked everyone else.

Kirsten rolled her eyes, "Come on. Let's go order some take-out. Summer, Marissa, are you both staying for dinner?"

"Sure," Summer replied.

"Yeah," Marissa added.

"So she ended it then right?" Sandy asked.

"Chinese sound good for everybody?" Kirsten asked, ignoring Sandy.

"Great," Ryan replied as the other two nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beginning of the next week, Summer, Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Jerry were all eating lunch at a small oceanfront restaurant similar to the crab shack…only slightly more high class.

"Just think, in one week we will be celebrating the upcoming nuptials of Coop and Chino in the snowy mountains. One week of complete relaxation and total celebration," Summer smiled.

"Yeah well enjoy your little week of relaxation because once you come back you go to the wedding and then I'll have you doing PR until your cheeks will never be the same from smiling so much," Jerry snorted.

"You can't let me enjoy my break for just one moment, can you?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure you won't join us for some skiing, Jerry?" Marissa smiled.

"I'd love to, Toots, but I've gotta work over time to set up Summer's interviews for once her break has ended."

Summer rolled her eyes with a grin.

"I'm so excited to meet your Gram," Marissa grinned, grabbing Ryan's hand.

"Well to be honest, so am I," Ryan confessed. "The only time I've ever met her was at graduation."

"Yeah and she was younger then," Seth pointed out lamely.

"Yeah and so were we," Summer added with a snort.

"I meant that she was healthier then. Maybe she shouldn't make this long trip out here. I mean the woman is on oxygen and in a wheelchair."

"And miss Ryan's wedding? Are you kidding me?"

"Besides, she wants to meet you fiancé," Ryan smirked.

"So not funny, man. Besides, what am I going to do? My dad refuses to break the news to her…or to Nana. It's gonna crush them. Plus the nana, yeah she's gonna kill me. So I either have to find a way to tell them the truth gently or I have to get engaged in a week," Seth sighed burying his head in his hands.

"It's not that bad. They'll get over it," Ryan replied.

"You don't know Gram. Dad, said that Nana was ecstatic to hear that I was engaged. Gram is like ten times more…well more whatever than the Nana. They're not going to take it lightly that's for sure."

"I just got a brilliant idea," Jerry piped in.

"I hate these," Summer groaned.

"No, listen, I'm serious. Summer you're wholesome sweetheart image has been severely damaged by a certain Matt Evans, correct?"

"I never had a wholesome sweetheart image."

"You know what I mean. You're popularity is being seriously questioned right now," Jerry sighed.

"I don't know where you're going with this, Jerry, but I don't like it."

"Just hear me out. You need to show the public that you are capable of a serious relationship. Seth, on the other hand, needs to have someone to be his fiancé for like a week…two weeks max. Now to get engaged in a week…that's not going to happen-," Jerry began to explain.

"I don't like this, Jerry," Summer jumped in.

"Listen. Nobody gets engaged to someone after a week. But people can pretend to be engaged…or _act _like their engaged. Enter the _act-_ress," Jerry grinned.

"No," Summer replied. "Just no."

"Come on, Sum. You pretend to be his fiancé for his grandmother and great-grandmother for like two weeks and then he goes with you to a couple of press events and to the premiere. You say he's your serious boyfriend. You've known each other forever and you've been an item ever since you needed someone to console you after the drama with Matt. The public buys it, the public loves it, and you're set."

"No."

"Summer," Jerry whined.

"No. That's ridiculous. Seth and I both want nothing to do with your plan," Summer said, shaking her head firmly.

"Well," Seth mumbled.

"Cohen, you cannot honestly even contemplate this as an idea. You have got to be kidding me."

"I just- it's my Gram, ya know...and Nana. And it's not like good publicity would really hurt you right now," Seth said softly.

"But- but- Cohen," Summer pouted.

"Summer," Seth semi-pouted back.

"You- but- I mean- but- oh- two weeks right? I mean that's it. Just two weeks?"

Seth broke out into a grin, "Two weeks. Just as long as they're here. We'll get my parents and everybody in on it. And well as far as the other Newpies are concerned we could very well be engaged so I mean. Yeah just two weeks."

Summer nodded, "Two weeks and that's it. I am an actress and I can act. Two weeks."

"You are the best," Seth grinned from ear to ear and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Ew! Get a hold of yourself, Cohen."

"So you two are going to pretend to be engaged?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"To each other?" Marissa added.

"You don't think I can do it?" Summer asked. "I pretend to be completely devoted to guys all the time. It's acting, Coop."

"Yeah but this is Seth we're talking about."

"And you're Summer," Ryan added in.

"And you're Ryan and Marissa…and he's Jerry. Now that we've got that figured out, can we please just eat some lunch?" Summer asked flippantly

"As long as you both know what you're getting yourselves into," Marissa replied and picked up her menu.

"We do," Seth said firmly.

Ryan and Marissa exchanged looks then started scanning their menus.

"One quick question. Now I'm not trying to spoil your completely flawless plan or anything, but don't you think that they will realize that Summer is not the same name as Lauren?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"That's true. It's not," Summer pointed out.

"They're old…especially Gram…she's really old. Old people forgets things, Ryan. I'm not concerned. Something as little as a name…that's just a minor detail. I'll just say they were clearly confused because I'm with Summer," Seth replied, wrapping his arm around Summer with a cheesy grin.

"Do that again and I'll rip your arm off," Summer smiled removing his arm.

"Oh come on, Sum. We're engaged now."

"Ok, obviously we need to set some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Seth asked with a sigh.

"Like number one: no unnecessary touching. You can hold my hand or put your arm around me in front of the right people. When we're alone, you keep your hands to yourself," Summer replied.

"Got it. Hands to myself," Seth muttered.

"Number two: under no circumstances are you to kiss me."

"We're supposed to be engaged…and in love. People who are in love kiss each other."

"The man's got a point, Sum," Marissa smirked.

"Fine, but I've got two words for you, Cohen…no tongue," Summer ordered.

"Not even church tongue?" Seth laughed.

"Church tongue? What do you think this is the Wedding Singer? I've seen that movie, Cohen!"

"I know you made me watch it like ten times one summer."

Summer stuck her tongue out at him.

"Isn't she just so mature?" Seth asked the rest of the group.

"She's a doll," Jerry deadpanned.

Summer smirked at him then stuck her tongue out at him, too.

"Right, so um…lunch?" Ryan asked.

_(AN: Hey I also don't own The Wedding Singer so don't sue me for that one either! lolThanks for the reviews!!!_


	17. Is The Plan Good?

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"Let me get this straight. You two are going to pretend to be engaged…to each other? For like two whole weeks?" Sandy asked, trying to let it sink in.

"Yes," Seth replied.

"You can't be serious," Kirsten muttered.

"We are, Mom. Summer and I are going to act like we're in love," Seth said then continued off the looks both this parents gave him. "I just don't want to disappoint anyone. Nana's coming and now Gram's coming. I just- I'm tired of screwing it up. I mean, remember how hard Nana came down on me before when I messed up and chi- never mind, that's not important. What's important is that I want them to be happy."

Summer looked at Seth curiously.

"They will be happy. As long as you're happy, they're happy!" Sandy exclaimed.

"It's not the same, Dad…look, we're going to do this whether you think it's a good idea or not. Now you can make things a lot smoother by going along with us or you can make this difficult for everyone. That's your choice."

"Well it seems to me that you're not giving us much of a choice. Summer? Do you have anything to add? Another choice for us?" Sandy asked.

"Those are your choices, Dad. And I'm the one who talked Summer into this. It wasn't her idea. Technically it wasn't really mine either. But that's besides the point. Are you going to help us or not?" Seth asked.

"How can you just spring this on us, Seth? What you're proposing to do is…well it's just wrong. You want me to lie to my mother…and my grandmother…and the rest of my family and friends…just to save yourself some embarrassment?"

"It's not about embarrassment. I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for Gram and Nana. You said so yourself, Dad. They're so excited to meet my fiancé…and Ryan's of course. But both of ours. Last time Nana saw me I couldn't get a girlfriend if my life depended on it," Seth explained.

"Well that was your own fault," Summer mumbled.

Seth shot her a look then continued, "I just don't want them to be disappointed in me. Is that so much to ask?"

Sandy muttered something no one could understand then took a deep breath, "Well good luck then. I hope you two can really pull this off as well as you think you can. I won't stand your way."

"Sandy!" Kirsten exclaimed.

"What? There's nothing we can do about it. We might as well just go along with it," Sandy laughed.

"This is just ridiculous. Sandy, I don't…I don't even know what to say to you right now. And, Summer, I can't believe you'd go along with this," Kirsten said.

"Summer's an actress, Mom. And I need some to _act_ like my fiancé."

"This is not the same thing," Kirsten insisted.

"You're right. It's completely different. But if I'm willing to put all of that aside and help Seth then I can only hope that you can too," Summer replied, finally speaking up.

Kirsten shook her head and sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Summer met Kirsten's eyes for the first time during the conversation, "I'm sure."

"Then I guess there's nothing we can do to stop you…except of course tell them the truth. But that's not really our place, is it…and if Sandy's already given his blessing," Kirsten scoffed. "Well let me just make this clear to both of you, I do not approve of this or think it's a good idea…but I won't stand in your way…and if it comes down to where I have to speak up, I'll play along. Just remember that I don't want to do this but because I love you both…I will," Kirsten added.

"Thanks, Mom," Seth grinned.

Summer lowered her eyes guiltily.

"And Dad, you're in too, right?" Seth asked.

"Your mother's always had more of a conscience than I ever had. If she can do it then I can too. This is going to get a lot messier before it gets better, though," Sandy replied.

"Yeah ok, whatever. Thanks!" Seth said happily.

"I understand, Sandy," Summer replied quietly, not looking up.

"At least one of you does," Sandy said softly.

"So you'll spread the word to Grandpa and everybody?" Seth asked.

"I'll tell your Grandfather and your Aunt Hailey," Kirsten replied.

"What about Uncle Steve? And what about Aunt Shelly?"

"What about them, Seth? They're coming. That's all I know. I called. I left messages. All I know is they're coming…and they know you're engaged. To who? I have no idea if they know that. But I suppose I'll take care of it," Sandy replied.

"Ok. So the family's taken care of. Do you think Grandpa will tell Julie? Or do you think I should?"

"He'll tell her," Kirsten answered.

"And Marissa and Ryan know. What about Jimmy Cooper?"

"I'll tell Coop to tell him," Summer jumped in.

"And your parents?" Seth asked suddenly whirling on Summer.

"What about my parents?"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Do I have any reason to? It's not like my dad will be joining us in the mountains and I highly doubt he comes to the wedding. As far as he's concerned it's not like it's _my_ wedding. He won't be there…I wonder if he even would if it _was_ my wedding," Summer remarked.

"And your mom?" Seth asked, hesitantly.

"I haven't seen her since like…what, third grade? And I can't say that I've really spoken to her since she called me the day of graduation. She's not an issue."

"Ok right. I was just checking. I mean I wasn't sure. I just thought that maybe, never mind…and your step-mom?"

"Do you think I'd even tell her if I was _seriously _engaged?" Summer scoffed.

"Right. Well that takes care of that…are you sure you don't want to just inform your dad a little…just in case?"

"If it makes you feel that much better I'll leave a note with his secretary."

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged sympathetic looks.

"Why don't I try to get a hold of your dad? I'll explain things to him. I'll tell him to give you call for further information," Sandy offered.

"If you want to, you don't have to…but if you really want to."

"I think I'll at least try."

"Good luck," Summer replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sandy, they have no idea what they're getting into," Kirsten sighed, once she and Sandy were alone in the kitchen.

"I have a slight feeling that Summer might a little more than Seth."

"That's probably why she's a little more reluctant. Honestly I just don't understand where they got this idea."

"I don't know, sweetheart. I just don't know."

"My only hope is that they don't end up hurting each other even more than they already have in the past," Kirsten said sadly.

"I know. I hope that, too."

"And you're letting them! What were you thinking?"

"Look, Kirsten-," Sandy began.

"And poor Summer, all she needs is to get her heartbroken again. Seth's already done it once. I'm just afraid that they'll go too far with this and get hurt. I mean did you hear her talking about her father like that? It breaks my heart. She's had enough problems without adding another one. Sandy, that girl is like another child to me. She's been here for every Christmas for the last six years. She's like a part of our family. She has been since she and Seth dated in high school. Even after they broke up she still hung around. He's going to hurt her again and he may not even realize it," Kirsten confessed, teary-eyed.

"Now you don't know that for sure."

"Sandy! She's still in love with him! Do you honestly believe that pretending to be engaged to him and acting like they're in love all over again isn't going to be hard on her? What about when the two weeks are over? What happens when Seth thinks it's time for them to be friends again? Do you really believe she'll want to do that?"

"Do you really believe he will either?" Sandy countered.

"You think?"

"No, I don't _think_, I _know_…he's taking this breakup with Lauren surprising well, wouldn't you say?"

"Well-,"

"Well? He is. Do you remember how hard his breakup with Summer was? See, it's strange to me that he can get over his fiancé leaving him in barely a week, and yet he was practically in an utter state of depression after his breakup with his 'high school sweetheart', if you want to call her that. Honey, our son isn't quite as over Summer as he likes to think he is," Sandy explained.

"So you're thinking that this is a push in the right direction for them?"

"After the encounter with Lauren, you told me that she said Summer was the daughter-in-law you always wanted," Sandy smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Sandy Cohen, you might just be smarter than you look," Kirsten smiled in return.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're really gonna go through with this?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, you know the nana and Gram she's like ten times worse…I'm doing this," Seth replied.

"But this is major stuff. This is Summer we're talking about."

"I know. So it shouldn't be too hard. I mean I already know her really well and she knows me. My parents know her. You know her. Marissa knows her. I just- I know her. It can't possibly be that bad."

"Yeah you know her. You also know what it's like to love her. I'm not saying it'll be hard to pretend. I'm saying it'll be hard not pretend," Ryan replied.

"No, man, that's where you're wrong. We're friends now. What we had was a long time ago, and now we're just friends. It's cool."

Ryan shook his head and gave Seth his famous sideways glance.

"You convey so much with just a look," Seth remarked. "But listen, if you're right, which I'm not saying you are, but if you are…then I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I'm not gonna worry about it."

"You're in over your head. You both are."

"Thank you for your opinion, Ryan, but I think I'll be just fine."

"Whatever, man."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sum, what were you thinking?" Marissa asked.

"Clearly I wasn't," Summer replied exasperated.

"Clearly."

"Coop, why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you tell me this was a bad idea?"

"I tried but you were too busy falling for Seth's puppy-dog eyes," Marissa sighed.

"I know," Summer confessed with a pout.

"Look what you've gotten yourself into. You can't back out now."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly? I'm gonna pray to God that's over quickly," Summer replied.

"The pretending or the heart-breaking?"

"Both."


	18. The Nana and Gram

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me_

_The day before the big trip to the mountains. By the way they're staying in Aspen._

"So who's coming to the airport with me?" Sandy asked.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Seth?"

"Sorry. I'd love to but I've got to…um…no," Seth replied.

"Ryan?"

"I was going to…um…see if Marissa's ready," Ryan answered.

"Kirsten? My loving devoted wife?" Sandy tried again.

"I have to…fix my hair."

"Come on, Seth," Sandy begged.

"I'm sorry, dad but I need to…call Summer," Seth finally thought of a good lie.

"Fine. I'll be back in like a half hour."

"I'm going to go get Marissa," Ryan said after Sandy left.

"Alright. Try to be back before Sandy and…our guests," Kirsten replied.

"Ok."

"I'm just going to go call Summer," Seth said walking upstairs.

Seth dialed her number.

"Hello," Summer's voice rang into the phone.

"Summer, it's me."

"Hey, Cohen. What's up?"

"Ryan's on his way over to pick up Marissa and I was hoping that you would come with them…ya know to meet the nana and Gram and everything," Seth said, sounding almost nervous.

"Sure. Coop, told me I was coming anyway."

"Ok."

"Anything else?" Summer asked.

"Well…just um…try to look…nice…you know. Just um…casual but…nice," Seth stammered.

"Cohen, I grew up in Newport. I know how to dress. It's like my gift. Ok? Casual but classy is totally my thing. Don't sweat it. I mean come on, if you didn't know that by now, then you really don't know me," Summer teased.

"Right…I knew that…I just…I don't know."

"You want this to go over perfectly…Don't worry. I totally understand. It'll be fine. I promise I'll look as pretty as picture," Summer giggled.

"Alright," Seth grinned, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

Summer could tell he was smiling though and this made her smile back.

"Ok. I'll see you in few," Summer said finally.

"Summer, wait!"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say…well thanks…for doing this for me…it really means a lot," Seth explained.

"You're welcome. So um, Chino's here. I'll be over in a little bit," Summer replied.

"Ok. Bye."

"See ya," Summer said and hung up the phone with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready?" Ryan asked both girls.

"I think so," Marissa replied, taking his hand.

Summer nodded and followed them to the door.

"So are ready for your first official day as Seth Cohen's fiancé?" Ryan asked once they were in the car.

"Funny, Chino."

"I'm serious. Are you nervous?"

"No. But I'm going to be if you don't stop," Summer pouted.

"Alright. Sorry."

"Whatev."

"Hello everyone," Kirsten said as Marissa, Ryan, and Summer walked into the house.

"Hi," Marissa smiled.

"Hey," Summer added.

"Summer, I approve," Seth said, eying her up and down.

"Stop checking me out, Cohen."

"My mistake. It's just you look…you look good, Roberts."

"Well you're not wrong," Summer grinned.

Seth laughed and shook his head.

"You both do look wonderful," Kirsten said to Marissa and Summer.

"Thank you, Kirsten," Marissa beamed.

"You're looking pretty sharp yourself," Summer added.

"Thank you, Summer. I figured I should try to look nice. The nana is certainly not one to hold back her complaints, especially if they're about me."

"The Nana is tuff," Seth added in.

"So I remember," Ryan jumped in as well.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Kirsten muttered as they all heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Are you ready for this?" Ryan asked Marissa.

Marissa nodded.

"Are you?" Seth asked Summer.

"I'm an actress, Cohen. I was born ready."

"Mom?" Seth asked Kirsten.

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Everybody, we're back," Sandy called from the front door.

"Honestly, Sandy, you don't have to shout like that," came the Nana's reply.

"It's go time," Seth said, pumping himself up.

Summer glanced at him curiously and shrugged it off.

"I hate the California heat. Why didn't you tell me that it was 200 degrees out here, Sandy?" the Nana asked as she took off her coat and hung it by the front door.

"Sorry, mom."

"Sophie, stop giving him such a hard time," defended a softer but more crackling voice.

"Sorry, mother," the Nana replied as they walked into the living room.

"Nana," Seth grinned.

"Sethela," the Nana smiled back embracing him. "How is my lovely grandson?"

"Great. Fantastic even."

"Wonderful."

Then the Nana turned to Ryan.

"And Ryan, how is my other lovely grandson?" she asked hugging him.

"Good. How are you?" Ryan asked.

"Hot as hell, but otherwise I'm alright," Sophie muttered.

"Sophie," Gram scolded gently, as Sandy wheeled her into the room.

"Sorry, mother."

"Gram," Kirsten smiled.

"Kirsten, Darling, you look radiant," Gram replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you."

_Gram is basically the opposite of the Nana. Gram always speaks in a soft and gentle voice. She usually wears a warm smile upon her face. The Nana is not cold-hearted or nasty, but she does have a rougher voice and does complain more. But both women have huge hearts. However, Gram adores Kirsten while the Nana tends to be more critical._

"Sophie, doesn't Kirsten look gorgeous?" Gram asked with a mischievous grin.

"She does," the Nana replied actually smiling at Kirsten.

Kirsten looked shocked but uttered a "thank you" anyway.

"I'll take your bags on in to the guest room for tonight. Our flight's at noon tomorrow for Aspen," Sandy said as he headed back out to the car.

"We have smaller overnight bags packed for tonight. Mine's the smaller leather one and Gram's is the smaller checkered bag," the Nana replied.

Sandy nodded and left.

"Don't I get a hug from any of my great-grandchildren or my grand-daughter?" Gram asked.

Kirsten hugged Gram, followed by Ryan and then Seth.

"Now aren't you going to introduce us to these beautiful young ladies?" Nana asked.

"Of course," Seth replied.

"Well?" Gram asked curiously, the smile never leaving her face.

"This is my fiancé, Marissa. Actually I believe that you've met before, Nana," Ryan jumped in to answer.

"Ah yes, Marissa Cooper. The girl next door for several years. You're looking as stunning as ever," Nana replied hugging Marissa.

"Marissa Cooper?" Gram asked.

"Yes," Marissa replied with a small smile.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you," Gram replied as she grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her down to her level for a hug.

There was silence as everyone waited for Seth to introduce Summer. Seth just stood there oblivious.

"Oh, and this is Summer," Seth said finally pointing to Summer.

"Hi," Summer smiled shyly.

"So you're Seth's fiancé?" Nana asked skeptically.

Summer chewed on her lip and nodded with a half smile.

"Weren't you the one-," Nana started.

Seth cleared his throat, "Nana, you, um, you met Summer before. At Passover…and at graduation…high school and college actually…and um Chrismukkah, a couple of times."

"I know that, dear. I just didn't realize that she was the one you're engaged to."

"Yep. Summer…my fiancé, Summer," Seth grinned nervously.

"Cohen," Summer said impatiently.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking," Summer cooed affectionately.

"Ok," Seth smiled as Summer took his hand.

"So you're Seth's fiancé?" Nana asked again.

"Yes. Maybe I should explain a little," Summer said, realizing the Nana wasn't buying it.

"It's over and we barely even started," Seth whispered in a panic.

Summer squeezed his fingers tightly and patted his hand sweetly with her other hand to cover the action.

"Seth, I know you love to tell the story, but let me this time," Summer said with a small wink.

"Alright."

"Shall we sit?"

"My feet are killing me," Nana replied and sat down on the couch.

Summer dragged Seth to the couch and sat down between him and the Nana. Kirsten wheeled Gram more into the center of the room and sat down in the recliner. Ryan and Marissa sat down in the love seat.

"As you probably remember, Seth and I did break up for a while," Summer began. "And I believe that you may have met Lauren in New York."

"That's who I thought-, Nana started then stopped herself. "I'm sorry, go on."

"It's fine. I thought so too…see Seth and Lauren were pretty serious. And they came here to visit previously and I guess that's what it took for me to wake up and realize that I made a mistake ending our relationship…and that I didn't want him to be with anyone else…I wanted to be with him," Summer explained, her leg shaking the whole time.

"So, Seth, you were engaged to-," the Nana started again.

"Honestly, Sophie, let the girl tell her story," Gram interrupted.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"It's ok. Um, see Seth was with Lauren and I-um…well…" Summer paused as she ran out of lies, her leg still shaking.

"Summer made a bold confession to me about her feelings. That's when I realized that I really didn't want to be with anyone else either," Seth covered, putting a hand on her knee to stop her from shaking her leg, but disguised it as an affectionate gesture. "So Lauren and I broke it off- on friendly terms- she understood that I couldn't help how I felt about Summer…then-," Seth paused his lie as he too ran out of ideas.

Luckily Summer then covered for Seth, "Then here we are. He asked me to marry him a few weeks after he and Lauren ended things. How could I say no?" Summer asked with a grin, rubbing Seth's arm lovingly.

"You're an actress, aren't you?" the Nana asked.

"Yes," Summer answered, apprehensively.

"I've seen your picture in magazines. You may possibly be even more gorgeous in person."

"Thank you."

"That's why you look familiar," Gram said suddenly.

Summer laughed with almost a sigh of relief.

"Kirsten, what are you going to do with both of your boys growing up and getting married?" Nana asked.

"I don't know. It seems just like yesterday that they were both playing videogames in this very room."

"That _was_ yesterday," Summer quipped.

"Isn't she hilarious?" Seth asked wrapping an arm around her and squeezing her tightly.

"Easy there, Cohen. You'll hurt yourself if you squeeze me any tighter."

"How so, sweetheart?"

"_I'll_ hurt you if you squeeze me any tighter."

Seth stuck out his tongue at Summer and she stuck out hers in return.

"They're both very mature," Ryan teased.

"I can tell," Nana laughed.

"That's why they were made for each other," Marissa grinned.

Summer quickly shot Marissa a glare after checking to make sure no one would notice. Marissa just kept grinning, ignoring Summer.

"So who wants dinner?" Sandy asked after making it back from carrying the bags to the guest room.

"What are you fixing, dear?" Gram asked.

"I'm thinking take-out."

"Take-out?" Nana asked with disgust.

"What would you suggest, mother?"

"Yes, Sophie, what would you suggest?" Gram asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Take-out would be great," Nana replied.

"I'll help you with that," Kirsten said, following Sandy to the kitchen.

"So what do we want to get?" Sandy asked Kirsten.

"It doesn't matter. But I must say it's nice to have Gram around to keep your mother in check."

"She does do a nice job of that, doesn't she?"

Kirsten nodded.

_(AN: Yeah so I'm excited for the new episode tomorrow. I'm hoping it doesn't interfere with my writing ablitites. I haven't had to worry about being caught up in the actual show while writing so who knows what will happen....j/k I'm sure I'll have no problem getting back into my story once like midnight rolls around. So tomorrow will just be double O.C. love!!!)_


	19. SummerWorld

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me_

"So Ryan, Marissa, are you both excited for the coming week?" Gram asked.

Marissa and Ryan looked at each other and smiled.

"Very," Ryan replied.

"I can't wait," Marissa added.

Ryan grabbed her hand and she grinned at him.

"What about you two?" Nana asked.

"What about us?" Seth asked.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Well-um- see- uh," Seth stuttered.

"That translates into not yet but we're working on it," Summer laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, what she said."

"We ordered Italian. I hope that's ok with everyone," Kirsten said, coming back into the room.

"That's fine," Summer replied quickly for everyone.

"Yeah, what she said," Seth laughed.

Summer punched his arm playfully, "Shut up, Cohen."

"Ow."

"You baby. I didn't even hit you that hard."

"You're very strong for a little person," Seth replied, rubbing his arm.

"You're fine. It wasn't hard," Summer persisted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes it was. You could have broken my arm," Seth teased.

"You're such a dork," Summer said, hitting him again.

This time he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Seth wrapped both his arms around her waist and then pulled back just enough to start tickling her.

"Cohen, stop it," Summer squealed.

"I'm sorry, Summer. What was that? I couldn't quite understand what you said," Seth teased, not relenting on his tickling attack.

"Stop. Please. Stop it," Summer said between giggles.

Kirsten smiled at the pair knowingly.

"Please _do_ stop," Marissa smirked.

"What's that Marissa? You want Ryan to tickle you? You're jealous?" Seth laughed, still attacking Summer.

"No," Marissa scoffed.

"I don't know. I thought it sounded a lot like it to me. You want me to tickle you too?" Ryan asked with a mischievous grin.

"No," Marissa said as Ryan started coming towards her. "No. Ryan. No."

Ryan began tickling her as well.

"Guys stop it," Summer squeaked as she continued to laugh.

"Please," Marissa begged between fits of laughter as well.

"Sophie, why don't you and Kirsten help me find the bathroom," Gram suggested with a wink.

"Mother," Nana replied.

"Sophie."

"Ok. Bathroom it is," Nana said, as she, Kirsten, and Gram left the two young couples alone.

Soon the innocent tickling became a make-out session for Ryan and Marissa. Seth leaned down closer to Summer. She stopped squirming. He inched closer and she shut her eyes, waiting for the feel of his lips. He bent down ever closer. Summer froze. She didn't even breathe.

"We've got to make this believable right?" Seth asked, his breath warm on her face.

Summer's eyes flashed open.

"What?"

"If we want them to believe we're engaged we've got to make it believable," Seth explained gesturing to Ryan and Marissa, who were very into their kissing now.

"We wouldn't want to look fake," Summer agreed, as her heart began racing.

"And if they're all over each other then…"

Summer's eyes widened with shock and panic. Her breathing even became a little uneven…but not enough for Seth to notice. He leaned in a little closer as heart threatened to burst from beating so fast.

_'He's going to kiss me! Yes! Wait, no! Does he think that I'm just going to throw myself at him just because I agreed to play fiancé with him? I can't throw myself at him, even if I really want to. Just kiss me already! Wait! Is he trying to use my feelings for him against me? Well I can't let him do that!_' Summer's thoughts raced.

"Then what, Cohen? You think I'm just gonna make out with you when there's nobody here to pretend for?" Summer asked angrily, shoving him off her.

Ryan and Marissa pulled apart after hearing Summer's angry outburst.

"No. I was just saying that we're going to have to watch how Ryan and Marissa interact and try to be more like them. I wasn't suggesting some big make-out session with you," Seth replied defensively.

"Good, because I wouldn't," Summer snapped back.

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are you done yet?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"What?" Seth and Summer both countered on Ryan.

"I just meant that you better keep it down. If you yell any louder this whole thing will be over before it barely even began," Ryan replied.

"We're done," Summer answered for her and Seth.

Seth sighed. Summer glared at him.

"So who's hungry?" Marissa asked, getting up and heading toward the kitchen.

"I am," Ryan replied, following her.

Seth stood up. Summer remained seated and crossed her arms angrily.

"Are you just going to sit there all day and be pissed at me for no reason, or are you going to come in the kitchen and be sociable while we wait for our food?" Seth asked.

Summer let out a humph and stood up, stalking angrily behind Seth. As soon as they reached the kitchen, however, she brightened up and put on a smile. Seth curiously watched her happily brush past him and shook his head. He'd never understand her.

When Sandy brought home dinner, everyone was in the kitchen. Summer was sitting down by Kirsten at the table, looking through the newest magazine together. Marissa was talking animatedly with Gram who was grinning like always. The Nana was discussing the details of the coming week with Ryan. Seth was standing with Ryan and Nana but he wasn't listening to the conversation. Seth was in his own world, one that was currently entirely focused on Summer.

"I don't think he's heard a word we've said to him," Nana smiled gesturing toward Seth.

"He's off in his own world…as usual," Ryan smirked.

"Summer-world," Nana laughed.

Summer glanced up from the magazine and caught Seth staring at her. She felt her cheeks flush under his watchful gaze. She lowered her eyes as a smile crept on her face. Seth didn't take his eyes off her but slowly as smile came to his lips as well. Summer looked up to meet his gaze again and this time smiled more fully. He grinned back. Kirsten looked up from the magazine and took in the exchange between Summer and Seth, then returned to the magazine, also smiling.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Later that night._

"One minute they're at each other's throats and I seriously wonder who will kill the other first. Then the next minute they're sharing chaste smiles and making doe eyes at each other across the room. I just don't get it," Ryan said to Marissa.

"I don't either. I guess that's the point. Nobody else gets them but each other. That's why they're supposed to be together," Marissa replied.

"You're right about that. I certainly don't understand them."

"Well I doubt everyone understands us either."

"How are we hard to understand? We're in love with each other. I can't stand fighting with you because there are tons of better things I can think of that we should do instead," Ryan smirked.

"That I can understand as well," Marissa giggled. "I just think that they enjoy fighting with each other or something."

"Yeah well I'll bet you twenty bucks that all that enjoying fighting with each other will lead to them in bed together by the end of our week in Aspen," Ryan laughed.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. This is Summer and Seth we're talking about. They can't keep their hands off each other, especially when they fight. And we all know that the more they're stuck together in small quarters, say a hotel room, the more they'll fight."

Marissa shook her head then smiled suddenly, "Twenty bucks, huh?"

Ryan nodded.

"You're on. I believe we have a bet, Mr. Atwood," Marissa teased.

"I believe you are correct, soon to be Mrs. Atwood."

_(AN: Yep so I was loving the show tonight but then they showed the preview for next week and I found myself becoming severely pissed off. Don't get me wrong I like Alex and all...but come on, does Seth really have to shack up with Marissa's soon to be lesbian lover? I mean I think Alex is cool and I do like her character but I can only take so much. Plus what the hell is up with Zach? I can't stand him. Not just because he's an obstacle in the path of the Summer/Seth reunion. But I really just don't like him. He's just...blah! Ok so I'm sorry that was completely irrelevant to my story but I had to get that out there. "Keep on Reading"...yeah stick that one on your bumper. lol. Thanks for the reviews.)_


	20. The Grinch Reference

"_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

Are you sure you have everything? I mean I think you might have left one small item of décor from your house," Seth said sarcastically as he helped lug Summer's bags to the car.

"You're hilarious, Cohen, really hilarious. I'll have you know that as a public figure it is expected that I look good and looking good requires having the right outfits and accessories. I can't plan ahead exactly what I'm going to wear each day because plans change. I have to be ready for anything," Summer explained rolling her eyes.

"A public figure always has to be ready for anything," Seth rolled his eyes back.

"Whatev. You are like such an ass, Cohen."

"And you adore that about me."

"You wish. Most times it takes every ounce of strength I have to keep myself from trying to strangle you," Summer said sweetly.

"You are so nice."

"I know. I mean I like totally can't stand you and yet I'm helping you out like this. You really kinda owe me, Cohen."

"I really kinda do…especially since you hate me so much," Seth teased.

"I wouldn't exactly say that I hate you. I more or less despise you…there's a difference. But don't let that difference get to your head. You're still number one on my hit list."

"As long as I get to be number one to you then that's all that matters."

"Well you're certainly _my_ number one…person to kill that is," Summer said, and stuck out her tongue.

"No matter. I'm still number one."

"You're still an idiot, too."

"Aw, that's so sweet, darling. I love it when you use pet names like idiot and dork and jack ass. It shows me how much you care," Seth smirked.

"Whatev, Cohen," Summer said and flipped him off.

"You know that one, however, is my personal favorite," Seth said seriously.

"My middle finger?" Summer asked casually to annoy him.

"You know what I meant, Sum."

"Yeah," she said softly. "I do."

"It beats Sethie any day," Seth replied, meaning that Summer beat Lauren any day.

"No shit. Sethie is a retarded nickname," Summer scoffed trying not to let him get to her. She couldn't fall for him again, even though she never really stopped falling before.

Seth smiled, "Way to ruin the moment, Roberts."

"We were having a moment?" Summer countered with a grin.

Seth grinned back at her and she returned it fully.

"Was that another moment we just had? Or do you always grin like an idiot?" Summer laughed.

Kirsten and Gram walked outside unnoticed.

"Again with the pet names. Stop it. You're driving me crazy. I can't contain myself when you call me these things," Seth said, loading the last of Summer's bags.

"Whatev."

"-Er. Whatev-er. Complete words, Summer. Most people tend to use _complete_ words."

"I swear I'm going to do bodily harm to you someday," Summer threatened, rolling her eyes.

"As long as you're touching my body," Seth smirked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my god! Ew! Get over yourself, Cohen. I wouldn't touch you with a 39 foot pole."

"39 and a half foot pole. If you're going to make the Grinch reference at least say it right."

"Grinch reference?"

"Never mind," Seth sighed.

"And how are we getting along today?" Gram asked suddenly.

"Gram! You scared me!" Seth squeaked.

"Well obviously. So how are both of you today?" Kirsten asked, bemused.

"Great. Fabulous. We're wonderful," Seth gave his mother a fake smile.

"Except Cohen, here, is an idiot. But that's nothing new," Summer added lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Summer," Seth hissed under his breath.

"Don't get your panties all twisted in knots, Cohen. I'm only kidding."

"I don't find it funny."

"That's because you lack a sense of humor," Summer smirked.

Gram and Kirsten snickered lightly.

"_I _lack a sense of humor? I have the most…sense-est humor out there," Seth replied.

"That didn't even make sense. Just stop before you hurt yourself, sweetie," Summer cooed affectionately.

"Sweetie? First I'm an idiot but now I'm sweetie?"

"Well I wouldn't want your family to realize how much I detest you."

"You detest me? Man this day just keeps getting better. I'm an idiot and you detest me. I just don't know what to think," Seth replied.

"I know and next thing you know I'll be saying that I'm not even really engaged to you," Summer added.

Seth shot her a look as Kirsten smirked.

"Do you always fight like this?" Gram asked with a small grin.

"Always," Summer answered.

"It's not fighting. It's flirting. It's how we communicate," Seth defended.

"It is _so_ not flirting. But you are right, it is how we communicate."

"I think your soul purpose in life is to torture me," Seth sighed.

"It is."

"And you're stuck with that forever," Gram added smiling.

"What am I getting myself into?" Seth asked.

"Only the best thing of your life," Summer replied.

Seth looked at her curiously before smiling. Summer smiled back embarrassed.

"No need to blush, dear. You're getting married. This is supposed to be the best thing of your lives," Gram said patting Summer's arm.

Summer nodded.

"Yeah. Face it. I'm the best idiot that's ever going to happen to you," Seth smirked.

"Now there's a thought," Summer replied sarcastically.

"Thanks. I can't get over the way you show affection."

"Oh come on now, Cohen. I wouldn't call you an idiot if I didn't care about you so much."

"Cohen," Gram said suddenly.

Summer and Seth both looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry. It's just what will you call him when you're a Cohen?" Gram asked curiously.

"I- well- I hadn't thought of that before," Summer stuttered.

"She does have a point. Am I supposed to call you Cohen, too?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll worry about that later."

"That's true. Right now you should focus on planning your wedding," Gram agreed with Summer.

"Right now we should focus on Ryan and Marissa's wedding," Seth said nervously.

"You'll have to start planning yours eventually," Gram persisted.

"Well-um- I guess- I mean- um," Seth took his turn stuttering.

"Don't worry, dear, my husband wasn't much of the wedding planner either," Gram assured Summer, who just smiled in return.

"So why don't we just go and double check to make sure that all of your stuff is packed in the car," Seth suggested to Summer.

"That sounds like a plan," Summer said, relieved to leave the uncomfortable wedding conversation.

"Great. My lady?" Seth asked, offering Summer his arm.

"Thirty-nine foot pole, Cohen. Only with a thirty-nine foot pole," Summer countered with a grin.

"Thirty-nine and a half foot pole, Summer," Seth teased as she finally linked her arm in his on their way to the house.

"They remind me of you and Sandy when you were engaged," Gram said, watching their retreating forms.

"Me too," Kirsten replied truthfully.

"He really loves her," Gram said in a daze.

"Yes he does."

"And she feels exactly the same. I can see it every time they look at each other."

"I know. Me too."

"Ryan and Marissa as well. It's all in the eyes, you know. That's just something that you can't fake. When it's real, it's real. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it except go with it," Gram smiled.

"I think you're right," Kirsten replied. 'I just wish Seth and Summer would realize that,' she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't do this to me! I have an obligation!" Summer shouted into her phone. "Oh so now I have an obligation to you? I will fulfill my obligation to you after my trip!"

"Something wrong?" Marissa asked, Seth and Ryan who were in the kitchen with Summer.

"Jerry called," Seth answered.

"Oh I see."

"You know what, Jerry? I'm tired of hearing about how you save my ass everyday! If I'm such a horrible client why keep me? If I'm so hard to work with, why even bother?" Summer asked angrily.

"What's the problem?" Marissa asked.

"He wants her to do some interview this evening and fly to Aspen tomorrow instead of tonight," Ryan replied.

"No! You listen to me! I am your most successful client! I work my ass off for you! I need a break! And I made a promise to my best friend that I would be her maid of honor. I'm not blowing that off because you want me to do some radio interview!" Summer yelled.

"It's no big deal if she just flies out tomorrow. It's not like we're doing a lot tonight. We're just checking in," Marissa said.

"Coop, that is ridiculous. I'm coming with you tonight," Summer said recognizing Marissa's presence. "Yeah that's right, Jerry, I'm leaving tonight!" Summer spat, returning to her phone call. "It's the principle of the matter! It's my vacation and I'm not going to sacrifice that for you just because you want to shack up with some DJ!"

Marissa snorted at her best friend's comment.

"Oh come on, Jerry! I know you and I know this isn't about the publicity. This is about you thinking Night-time Natalie is hot," Summer scoffed. "Don't even! Ok? I'm going to Aspen tonight whether you like it or not! You can't just spring these things on me and expect me to drop all of my plans! It's my vacation!"

"What's going on?" Sandy asked, entering the kitchen.

"Jerry wants Summer to stay here another night for some interview and she told him no," Ryan answered.

"Oh. Ok."

"This argument is over. You want to give her a good interview? Take her out to dinner and let her interview you, the man behind the woman. I'm done here, Jerry. Take care while I'm gone…yes I'll behave," Summer laughed a little at this, "I will. You better take your own advice. Goodbye…yes I'll see you at the wedding. Bye…good bye, Jerry…I'm hanging up now…good luck with your date…bye," Summer said, finally hanging up.

"So I take it you're coming with us?" Seth asked.

"Of course. Jerry's just stupid sometimes so it takes a little convincing but I always get my way. I'm the reason he has a pay-check," Summer smiled.

"Good point."

_(AN: Hey for the record I don't own "The Grinch" either so don't sue me. And check it out I've hit 20 chapters in like a frickin week!!!! That's gotta be a record...of course I did start off w/ 6 chapters so that did put me ahead...and I have to admit that sometimes I write more or less than two chapters a night but just try to write enough to balance it out so that I can post two new chapters a day or every other day...but still 20 chapters!!!! HELL YEAH!!!!! and I'm no where near finished with this story lol. "Keep on Reading".)_


	21. The Trip

_Disclaimer: Hey I still don't own The O.C....go stalk Josh Schwartz...and, and Fox! Leave me alone, you crazy stalker-y stalkers! Yeah ok not really, but the point is The O.C. is still owned by the same ppl...not me._

"So like what's the game plan?" Seth asked.

"Well your mom and I are driving Nana and Gram to the airport and from what I've gathered Ryan and Marissa are riding with Jimmy and Caitlin. Julie and Caleb are meeting us in Aspen tonight. They're flying out from Miami. He cut his meeting short or something like that. Hailey is meeting them in St. Louis. Then Uncle Steve and Katie and the kids are coming tomorrow morning. Aunt Shelly and Tom are coming tomorrow morning as well with their kids. And I'm assuming that you and Summer will be going together to the airport," Sandy explained.

"Um well we hadn't really discussed that but I guess since everyone else has their way," Summer started.

"And it'd be kind of stupid for us to go separately," Seth added.

"So I guess we'll be driving together. If anyone needs more room for their suitcases and such," Summer said.

"Actually if you could fit one of Kirsten's thousands of suitcases in your car, it would be helpful," Sandy grinned.

"Thousands? I have like two suitcases, Sandy," Kirsten retorted.

"Two very big suitcases. I told you we were only going to be gone for a week. You didn't have to pack your whole wardrobe," Sandy teased.

"I didn't."

"It's ok, Mom. Summer packed five hundred thousand suitcases too," Seth jumped in.

"I so did not. I packed three suitcases…and one is for my shoes!" Summer protested.

"You're only going away for a week!" Seth laughed.

"I have to look good during that week unless you want ugly girl on your arm!"

"Oh please! Don't pretend to pack your whole house for me," Seth snorted.

"I wouldn't pack anything for you!" Summer hissed.

"Oh so you prefer to be naked for me?" Seth smirked.

"Seth!" Summer and Kirsten said at the same time.

"What? I'm just saying."

"You are unbelievable," Summer said, before stalking out of the room.

Seth shrugged at his parents.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sandy said with a small shrug back.

"Sandy!" Kirsten shrieked.

"Well I was."

"You're unbelievable," Kirsten said, before leaving just as Summer had done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Women," Seth said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Sandy replied.

"I can't even begin to."

"Just wait till you're married, it gets worse," Sandy said, patting his son's shoulder.

"I feel like I already am," Seth replied with a sigh.

"Hang in there, son. It's their job to control us and scream at us. But as long as it makes them happy, I guess."

"Well if screaming and controlling makes women happy, then Summer must be the happiest woman in the world."

"She's certainly giving your mother a run for her money, but I think your mom has her beat."

"Yeah, right now…just give Summer a few more years then Mom will have some stiff competition," Seth laughed.

"And you'll be giving me competition for the most whipped man in the world," Sandy grinned.

"Oh my god, we're turning into my parents," Seth groaned. "I think if Summer were in the room she'd definitely say 'ew'."

"Face it, you and Summer are just like me and your mom," Sandy said, then continued after Seth's grimace, "It's scary, I know. But it's worth it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You storm out too?" Summer asked.

"I told him he was unbelievable," Kirsten shrugged.

"Men."

"Don't I know it."

"Can't live with them, can't live without them, I guess," Summer laughed.

"Just wait till you're married," Kirsten replied.

"Sometimes it feels like I already am. I mean I take care of him enough to be married to him."

"That's what you have to do. You dress them and feed them and correct them and completely take care of them. It's our job."

"I know."

"Besides, they like being bossed around. They know they're not capable of taking care of themselves. It's their job to be defenseless. They're happier that way," Kirsten smiled.

"Well I as long as it makes them happy, I guess," Summer replied.

"It does. Don't let Sandy fool you. He's probably the happiest man in the world."

"Well Seth's bound to be a close second," Summer snorted.

"Wait till you're married. He'll be sure to pass Sandy up."

"Does that mean I pass you up, too?"

"You'll be the most on-top-of-things woman in the world," Kirsten smirked.

"Seth and I are turning into you and Sandy," Summer said incredulously.

"Scary, isn't it?"

"A little bit, yeah. I was gonna go for the ew factor. It's just kind of creepy."

"Don't sound so thrilled about it," Kirsten laughed.

"Sorry. It's just I never thought that…well I'd rather be like you and Sandy than like my parents I guess," Summer giggled.

"Trust me, being like Sandy and I…it's worth it."

"I know," Summer nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Seth asked as Summer sat down in the passenger seat.

"As ready as I'm gonna be," Summer replied.

"Right. Aspen here we come."

Seth and Summer pulled out of the Cohen's driveway followed by Sandy and Kirsten's carload. Everyone met up at the gate to board the plane.

"This is so exciting," Marissa gushed.

"I know. I can't wait," Ryan smiled kissing her cheek.

"Another plane ride and then we can finally relax for a week before the next one," Nana sighed.

"Lighten up, Sophie, dear. It's not everyday you get to celebrate your grandsons' weddings," Gram smiled.

"I hate planes," Summer muttered.

"You do?" Seth asked incredulously.

"They've always sort of freaked me out. I mean I'll fly wherever but that doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"You are a complex woman."

_(AN: Hey check it out! I'm back!!!! I've taken a few days off and just relaxed and started up with school again. But now I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!! And it's absolutely driving me crazy that I actually let my story get to like the 5th page b/c I haven't updated. I like to keep it at least on the 1st or 2nd. Wow, I can't believe I didn't update for like 5 or 6 days or something like that. I can't keep track. But anyways, I'm back! YEAH!!!!!!)_


	22. The First Night

_Disclaimer: Josh Schwartz and Fox own The O.C....not me. So don't sue me. I'm pretty much worth 50 cents...yes 50 cents not 50 cent, he's worth way more than me._

They all arrived at the resort and walked to the front desk to check in.

"Hi. I'm Sandy Cohen. I believe that we spoke on the phone," Sandy said walking up to a concierge named Tanya.

"Mr. Cohen, you have reserved several rooms. Yours is a single bed room 224, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Here is your key to your room and the bellboy will bring your luggage," Tanya smiled, handing Sandy his and Kirsten's key.

"Next," Sandy grinned, moving out of the way.

"Sophie Cohen or Martina Lawrence," Nana said as she wheeled Gram up to the desk.

"Martina Lawrence," Tanya replied giving them the key.

"Who?" Seth asked with a laugh.

"You honestly didn't think my real name was Gram, did you?" Gram smirked.

"Oh, uh- um, no."

"Caleb Nichol," Caleb said moving up from the back of the group.

"Dad, you made it," Kirsten said, jumping slightly.

"Oh course I made it. Caleb Nichol, please," Caleb repeated to Tanya.

"Ah yes, the VIP suite, room 802," Tanya replied.

"Thank you. Let's go, Ju Ju," Caleb said grabbing their key.

"And Hailey, you made it as well," Kirsten said, noticing her sister.

"Yeah," Hailey smiled slightly. "Hailey Nichol."

"Um Jimmy Cooper," Jimmy said stepping up beside her.

"Room 216," Tanya replied handing him their key.

"You staying with us, kiddo?" Jimmy asked Caitlin.

She nodded.

"Alright let's go then," Jimmy said as the two headed to the elevator.

Hailey eyed him suspiciously then followed them.

"Marissa Cooper," Marissa said stepping up to the desk.

"I'm sorry would that be under a different name?" Tanya asked.

Marissa looked confused.

"Try under Ryan Atwood," Sandy winked.

Marissa grinned.

"Of course, the honeymoon suite," Tanya replied.

"What? It's an early wedding present," Sandy said innocently as Kirsten gave him the look.

"Summer Roberts," Summer said.

"The actress?" Tanya asked. "Oh my God. You are- oh my God."

Summer smiled a little.

"I um- actually it's under Seth Cohen," Sandy butted in.

Summer whirled on him with wide eyes.

"I just didn't want you to have extra publicity or to have fans hounding at your door all the time," Sandy replied avoiding her glare.

"I'm sorry. It's under Seth Cohen," Summer snapped back to Tanya.

"The other honeymoon suite," Tanya replied with a questioning look.

"Oh God," Summer muttered.

"Oh come on. If VIP was taken by my grandpa then you couldn't possibly just stay in a regular room. It's just because my dad knows you're a celebrity," Seth said to try to stop any questions from forming in Tanya's head.

"Of course," Tanya replied completely buying it and handing Summer the key.

"Right because I'm a celebrity," Summer mumbled.

"But-," Gram started.

"Gram, do you and Nana want me to accompany you both to your room?" Seth cut in.

"No thank you. We're quite capable," Nana said, catching on and rolling Gram away.

Everyone loaded up in three separate elevators. Summer, Seth, Ryan, Marissa, Sandy, and Kirsten were in the third elevator.

"So I'm staying with him?" Summer asked angrily as soon as the doors shut.

"You both wanted this to be believable. Do you honestly think that an engaged couple wouldn't stay together? Especially since I gave Ryan and Marissa an early wedding present, wouldn't I do the same for you two?" Sandy asked fighting back a smirk.

"We could have just said that I don't believe in premarital sex or something," Summer sighed.

Seth snorted.

"That's not funny, Seth," Summer hissed.

"I'm sorry but we did say that we wanted this to be believable," Seth replied with a laugh.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Sum. It's just a week and it's just…the honeymoon suite," Marissa said giggling.

Everyone else broke out into grins as well.

"I'm glad you all find this so amusing," Summer spat.

"Come on, Sum. Lighten up. This is gonna be fun," Seth smiled.

"_Fun_? You think this will be _fun_, pretending to be engaged to _you_?"

Seth shook his head with a smirk.

"I swear if you snore I will smother you with my pillow," Summer shot at him.

"Can I return the favor if you snore?"

"Shut up, Cohen."

"I trust you two will behave," Kirsten said.

They both looked at her. Both thinking she meant sex.

"I mean, I hope that I can trust you not to actually kill each other," Kirsten explained rolling her eyes.

"Of course, Mom."

"Yeah. Whatev. But seriously, Cohen, even think about accidentally touching me in your sleep and I will rip off both of your arms and beat you with them," Summer replied, then glanced at Kirsten, "Technically that's not killing him. Just causing bodily harm."

"Hey that is your business then," Kirsten laughed.

"What? Mom! Some help you are," Seth whined.

"Your mother's right. As long as she doesn't kill you, we have no problem with her hurting you," Sandy grinned as the elevator stopped at his and Kirsten's floor.

"Good night," Kirsten smiled.

"Mom," Seth pleaded.

"Good night, Seth," she repeated as she and Sandy got off the elevator.

"See you bright and early tomorrow. Maybe missing a limb or two," Sandy laughed as the doors shut.

The remaining four rode up to the 7th floor in silence. They got off the elevator and walked to their rooms which were across the hall from each other.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning," Summer said reaching their doors.

"Hopefully I'll have all of my limbs," Seth added trying to unlock the door.

"Doubtful," Marissa replied with a smirk.

"Haha funny," Seth said sarcastically, opening their door.

"Have fun," Ryan remarked with a laugh, opening his door.

"Yeah have fun you two," Marissa added, walking in her room.

"Oh God," Seth groaned nervously.

"Yeah I'd be praying if I were you, too. Because I'm not kidding about hurting you. In fact to be on the safe side, you might want to consider sleeping on the floor," Summer said, shoving past him into their room.

"See ya in the morning," Ryan smiled shaking his head as he walked into his room.

"Unless I die," Seth replied.

Ryan laughed and shut his door.

"And so it begins," Seth muttered and walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer had gone into the bathroom as soon as she got in the room and washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on her pajamas. Seth had changed into his while she was in there. She came out and neither spoke a word as Seth went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I'll give you two pillows and the comforter. I'll keep two pillows and the sheet and the blanket. The floor's carpeted so it shouldn't be that uncomfortable," Summer said tossing a pillow at Seth once he reemerged into the room.

"What?"

"You. Floor. Understand."

"Summer, I'm not sleeping on the floor," Seth replied.

"Well you're not sleeping with me."

"Then maybe you should sleep on the floor."

"Yeah right. Here's your other pillow," Summer said tossing him a second pillow.

Seth dropped the first on the floor and caught the second that she hurled at him. Then he threw both back on the bed. Summer was already setting up the bed the way she wanted it.

"Yeah that's not going to work. You can't sleep in the middle," Seth said moving her pillows over and fixing up his side of the bed.

"I'm not sleeping with you," Summer argued, throwing his pillows back on the floor.

"Then you sleep on the floor," Seth said putting them back on.

"I told you already!" Summer snapped.

"And I told you already!" Seth snapped back.

"I don't want to sleep with you!" Summer shrieked throwing off the pillows again.

"Tuff!" Seth retorted putting them back on.

"No!" Summer shouted tossing Seth's pillows across the room and crawling onto the bed. She sprawled out across it. "See there's no room!"

"Scoot over!" Seth said forgetting the pillows and now trying to just get on the bed.

"NO!"

"Yes!" Seth shouted back, pushing her to her side of the bed.

"_Seth_!" Summer screeched, trying to shove him off the bed.

"_Summer_!" Seth screeched back, mocking her.

She tried to shove him again, "Move!"

"No!" Seth didn't budge.

"MOVE DAMNIT!" Summer hissed through clenched teeth.

"No!" Seth said staying firmly in place.

"God!" Summer said, shoving him again.

Seth grabbed her arms and she fell not so gracefully on top of him. Their faces were inches apart. Summer's heart started to race. They locked eyes and Seth brought his face up closer to hers. His heart started to race as well. Summer shut her eyes taking in the feeling of his warm breath on her face.

"Summer," Seth whispered.

Her eyes flashed open. They were dangerously close and she was still halfway on top of him.

"I'm not moving," Seth said still in a whisper.

"Damn it, Seth Cohen! You are the most-," Summer started to argue again but was interrupted as he pressed his lips to hers.

At first, Summer was shocked, but quickly she felt herself returning his kiss. It was soft and very gentle. But suddenly one of his hands found the back of her neck and pushed her harder against his mouth. She felt his tongue run across her lips and parted them. Their tongues battled passionately as his other hand found her back and pulled her more on top of him. Neither one was thinking, all they knew was that they were kissing each other and right now that was all that mattered. Summer moaned into the kiss as it began to heat up and get rougher. Her hands made their way into Seth's curly hair. His hand on her neck moved down her back so that both of his hands were now on her hips, pulling her against him. Then he began to move one hand up her back again but stopped as he brushed bare skin were her tank top had pulled up slightly from her pajama pants. Summer's bare skin heated under his touch and Seth felt like electricity was pulsing through him just from touching her skin. He began to move his hand up the back of shirt, revealing in the feel of her skin under his finger tips. She moved one hand from his hair to the bed to support herself better so she wasn't crushing him. But he pulled her back closer to him with a small groan.

'This feels so right,' Summer thought as his fingers danced against her bare skin. 'Oh my God, no!"

Summer pulled away from him suddenly.

"What the- what?" Seth mumbled when she pulled away.

Summer rolled over and got off the bed.

"What was that?" Summer asked flushed.

"I- uh- I- I don't know. It just- it just sort of happened," Seth stuttered.

"It- it can't happen again," Summer stuttered back.

Seth nodded, both of them were in shock.

"I'll just um- yeah- the floor sounds great," Seth said getting up off of the bed and avoiding her glance.

"Seth," Summer said softly.

He looked at her from his new spot on the floor.

"You- you don't have to do that," Summer continued.

"I don't?"

"No. I mean- just um- if you try to stay on your side-,"

"No. It's cool. The floor's fine," Seth replied fluffing his pillows and making a bed on the floor.

"So…good night," Summer said, turning off the light.

"Night," Seth replied.

They both lay there on their backs in the dark just listening to the other breathe.

"Sweet dreams, Summer," Seth mumbled as he rolled over.

"Sweet dreams, Seth," Summer replied rolling over so her back was facing where Seth lay on the floor.

Then they both eventually drifted off to sleep without another word.

_(AN: There! A KISS!!!! It's my gift to all of my readers since I couldn't update in forever...plus I figured after 20 some chapters, it's about time Seth and Summer got a little action! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update again as soon as I can. Maybe not as often as before b/c college...but I certainly won't go more than a few days without updating!!)_


	23. Pancakes, Acting, and Retellings

_Disclaimer: Josh Schwartz and Fox own The O.C. not me._

The next morning when Summer woke up Seth was gone. His blanket and pillows were neatly folded on the chair in the corner. Summer got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and brushed her hair. Then she went back out into the bedroom and began to rummage through her suitcase for something to wear. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only nine. So she shut her suitcase and threw on one of Seth's bigger t-shirts over her tank top. Then she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and grabbed the room key.

Summer stepped out of the elevator downstairs and walked to the main dining area. She spotted Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Marissa, Hailey, Jimmy, and, low and behold, Seth.

"Hey you're awake," Seth smiled as Summer approached them.

"Yeah. When did you get up?"

"Like 7:30."

"I didn't even hear you leave. Wait, 7:30? Why?" Summer asked with disgust.

"I don't know," Seth mumbled.

"Nice outfit, Sum," Marissa smirked.

"Yeah. You like? It's Seth's shirt."

"Hey that is my shirt," Seth realized.

Summer nodded.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Because I didn't want to get my clothes dirty until I was sure which outfit I needed to get dirty."

"That doesn't even make sense," Seth replied, confused.

"Don't worry about it, Cohen. It's over your head. So what's for breakfast?" Summer asked sitting down.

"Well the coffee's good," Ryan replied.

"The scrambled eggs weren't bad," Marissa added.

"The pancakes were good," Hailey also added.

Sandy jumped in, "My omelet was decent."

"The French toast was edible," Jimmy gave his suggestion.

"And I'm going to have to say that the waffles were very good," Kirsten said.

"So basically everything's good?" Summer asked with a smirk.

"Basically," Ryan replied.

Seth started to stand up but collapsed back down in his chair, "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Kirsten asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. My back's just a little sore from last night, that's all," Seth replied.

"From last night?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrows.

"What happened last night?" Marissa asked with a grin.

"You hurt your back last night?" Hailey asked throwing a glance in Summer's direction. "Or did she hurt your back last night?"

"Hailey!" Kirsten scolded.

"As if," Summer groaned.

"Technically you are the reason my back is sore," Seth smirked.

"Uh! Cohen! Whatever!"

"Hey you made me sleep on the floor."

"I didn't _make_ you. I just wanted you to so you did. It was your choice though," Summer replied.

"My choice? You practically killed me when I tried to get on the bed. I had to fight you for it and then- well so I slept on the floor…because of you."

Summer rolled her eyes, "I think I want a pancake."

"You're not even married and she's already ignoring you," Hailey laughed.

Summer narrowed her eyes at Hailey.

"Joking. Wow," Hailey replied putting up her hands in defense.

"Whatever. Is this like a buffet or am I supposed to wait for a waitress or something?" Summer asked.

"See, she ignored you too. Maybe you should marry her," Seth laughed.

"Maybe," Hailey scoffed.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"It's just a buffet style," Sandy answered Summer's question finally.

"Thanks, Sandy."

Seth shook his head and grinned as Summer left to go get her food.

"So you really slept on the floor last night?" Sandy asked.

Seth sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone left the dinning area, Summer shoved Seth around a corner into a more secluded hall.

"Did you tell your family that we- well you know…that we kissed last night?" Summer asked angrily.

"No."

"Good. You can't tell anyone."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because…because you just can't."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Cohen. If you tell anyone then I'll-," Summer started.

"Kill me. Yeah I know the drill," Seth finished for her.

"Good."

"So we're done here then? Because I could really use a nice hot shower to relax my muscles. My back's still a little sore," Seth said pointedly.

"Look, I'm sorry. But last night you volunteered to sleep on the floor."

"Because you kissed me!" Seth snapped.

"Ew! You totally kissed me!" Summer argued.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Maybe you should tell me," Seth replied.

"I didn't. You did. So you should tell me."

"Please, Summer. We both know that I got over you a long time ago," Seth said with an eye roll.

"What? You got over me a long time ago? Hmm so why did your real fiancé leave you again?" Summer asked sharply.

Seth grabbed Summer and kissed her hard. Summer pulled away and was close to slapping him but stopped as Seth gestured to behind her. Summer turned around and saw the Nana approaching them.

"There you two are. Can't keep your hands off each other I see," Nana teased.

"Yeah that's us," Summer smiled, wrapping her arms around Seth's waist.

Nana smiled in return.

"So you were looking for us?" Seth asked uneasily.

"Actually Marissa was."

"Oh ok."

"Do you know why?" Summer asked.

"I'm not sure. She just said that she wanted to talk to you," Nana said to Summer.

"Me? Or like both of us?"

"As far as I know, you."

"Oh. Well I guess I should um- is she in her room?"

Nana nodded.

"I'll uh see you around," Summer said and started to leave.

"Hey," Seth said grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"I just- I'll see you later," Seth said and kissed her lightly as a goodbye kiss.

"Bye," Summer smiled sheepishly as she walked away.

Seth let his eyes follow her to the corner before looking at his grandmother.

"So, you two are doing well I presume," Nana smiled.

Seth nodded, fighting back the grin that was threatening to spread across his face.

"Good," Nana laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so what really happened last night?" Marissa asked as Summer flopped down on the bed.

"Nothing."

"You swear?"

"I…look, Coop. Nothing happened last night."

"Then why won't you swear?" Marissa asked, grinning devilishly.

"Because I don't believe in swearing," Summer replied nonchalantly.

"Bull shit, Sum. Now fess up."

"Fine," Summer sighed. "But you have to swear you won't tell Chino."

"I swear."

"We sort of…well we kissed," Summer said finally.

"So? That's it? I mean I've seen you kiss him in front of Nana and Gram before."

"Yeah but we…we really kissed."

"Oh! So like you _really_ kissed," Marissa squealed.

"Yeah," Summer replied blushing a little.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well then what happened?" Marissa asked anxiously.

"He slept on the floor."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So nothing else happened?" Ryan asked.

"Nah. We just kissed that's all," Seth replied as they sat in Seth's room.

"That's all?"

"Yeah. I mean she was freaked…I was freaked…so I slept on the floor."

"Ah a true gentleman," Ryan teased.

"Shut up."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that you missed your chance to totally have Summer back in the sack," Ryan laughed.

"I liked you so much better before you were funny," Seth hissed.

"Sorry," Ryan smirked.

_(AN: Hey everyone. I got a quick burst of writing energy so here's another new chapter for ya. Um to answer Caitlyn Rose's question, actually no, I'm not an English major. I'm a theatre major...b/c there aren't enough struggling actresses in the world already lol...but I'mworking on my English minor as well...so hopefully, after I take all of myEnglish classes, I'll become a better writer...and have better grammar. lol. Thanks for the reviews!)_


	24. The Fighting and Flirting

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me_

"So you told Ryan," Summer said, throwing Seth an annoyed glance.

"And you told Marissa," Seth replied.

"You didn't like tell your parents did you?"

"No. Did you tell them?"

"No."

"Good," Seth sighed with relief.

"Good," Summer agreed.

"So big dinner tonight with the whole family, you think you can handle it?" Seth asked with a lop-sided grin.

"You know me. Of course I can."

"Good."

"Good."

Seth and Summer stood in silence. Finally Summer flopped onto the bed while Seth plopped into a nearby chair.

"Why is this so weird?" Summer asked after a moment.

"What's weird?"

"You…me…we're like…we're not talking…it's weird."

"Yeah. You're right."

"That's all I get? You're right? Come on, Cohen. I'm trying to have a conversation with you. Short answers work for Chino but not you," Summer pouted.

"What do you want me to say? It is weird. I don't know why…but it's weird. I don't want it to be and we're going to have to not be so weird tonight in front of my family but yeah…right now it's weird."

"That's better."

"What's better?" Seth asked.

"You. Rambling and such. It's like your job. See, already things are less weird," Summer replied.

"Rambling is my job? What do you call what you do?"

"Talking. Simple talking. I'm a girl, we're supposed to be chatty."

"I think you ramble," Seth pointed out.

"I do not ramble. You ramble."

"I don't doubt that I do…but you do it too."

"I told you, I'm a girl. Girls are supposed to talk a lot," Summer rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but there's a difference between talking a lot and rambling on and on. You do talk your fair share of time but you do ramble."

"I do not ramble," Summer protested. "And even if I did, it's only because you rubbed off on me."

"I know I did," Seth smirked.

"That's not something to be proud of. Now maybe if you had given me something good, like a talent or something then you could be proud of what you rubbed off on me…but rambling…no."

"The ability to make a good ramble is a talent, Summer."

"Whatev, Cohen."

"Er. How many times do I have to tell you that it's Whatev-er. Whatever. A complete word," Seth corrected.

"It's a saying, Cohen. It's my saying."

"It's a stupid saying. Even on Clueless they say whatever not whatev. And those girls are supposed to be stupid."

"You know, sometimes I really despise you," Summer replied with a glare.

"And other times you really don't. In fact, I could even venture to say that you actually adore me sometimes."

"And I could venture to say that you're mentally unstable," Summer replied with a fake smile.

"So they tell me. But you like that about me."

"You're also completely self-absorbed."

"You like that as well."

"Shut up."

"You know I can't do that," Seth replied. "It's like impossible for me."

"I know but you're giving me a headache," Summer groaned.

"Well that goes along nicely with my backache."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. Do you have any idea how hard that floor is?" Seth asked.

"No. I don't actually."

"Well you'll find out tonight," Seth grinned.

"Oh like hell I will."

"As long as you agree."

"Cohen!"

"Summer!" Seth mocked.

Summer narrowed her eyes.

"You know, you really can't pull off the glare quite as nicely as Ryan does," Seth teased.

"So you're like what- gay now or something?"

"Ha ha. That's funny. That's really funny."

"I'm just stating the obvious," Summer replied.

Seth narrowed his eyes.

"You know, you really can't pull off the glare either," Summer laughed.

"Shut up."

"Nice comeback, Cohen."

"You're evil."

"That's an even better one."

"You're sleeping on the floor," Seth retorted.

"No. Not happening."

"Yes it is happening. And you'll just have to deal with it…like I did."

Summer glared at him.

"Again with the non-effective glare," Seth smirked.

Summer punched him.

"Ow. However, your physical violence works every time," Seth whined, rubbing his arm.

"You're like the weakest guy I've ever met."

"You're very strong for such a small person," Seth replied.

Summer just shot him a look.

"Maybe you're better at the look thing than I originally thought," Seth admitted.

Summer nodded still giving him a look.

"Ok. So you are pretty good at it," Seth caved in.

Summer continued to give him the look.

"Alright, stop it. You're starting to freak me out a little," Seth pleaded.

Summer softened her stare and smiled at him slightly.

"That's better. I like your smile," Seth said.

"Well I like you better when you don't speak," Summer grinned.

"Spoken like a true smart ass."

"You like my ass."

"That I do," Seth laughed. "And I believe that you used to be quite crazy for mine."

"Oh ew! You like barely even have an ass…it's practically non-existent."

"Yeah well you loved my non-existent ass."

"Love is such a strong word for it. I mean maybe I occasionally glanced or something but I wouldn't say that I loved it," Summer giggled.

"Yeah because that would mean that you actually loved some part of me," Seth said without thinking.

Summer's smile faded quickly and she lowered her gaze.

"I didn't mean- well- I mean- um- so- I think we should start getting ready for tonight," Seth stuttered.

"Yeah. I agree," Summer replied and rushed off for the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty minutes later Ryan knocked on their door.

"Hey what's up man?" Seth asked.

"Hey, where's Summer?" Ryan asked.

"In the shower…still in the shower."

"How long's she been in there?"

"Roughly forty minutes," Seth groaned.

"Yeah well she better hurry up because you both need to be downstairs in like ten," Ryan replied.

"What? Why?"

"The rest of the relatives are here."

"Oh no," Seth sighed then went to the bathroom door and began pounding on it. "Summer! Summer! Hurry up!"

Ryan laughed and shut the door on his way out.

"Summer! Come on! Hurry!" Seth shouted still pounding on the door.

The shower turned off and Seth could hear the shower door open and shut. He started to walk away from the door figuring that his job was done. Just then the door opened to Summer, sopping wet, wearing nothing but a towel. Seth's jaw dropped.

"What!" Summer snapped.

"Uh- what?"

"What is your rush? Why did you interrupt my shower?" Summer asked angrily.

"I- um- I- uh- well- um," Seth stuttered taking in Summer's appearance.

"Are you just going to stand there all day with your mouth hanging open or will you tell me what the big deal was?"

Seth shook his head and blinked a few times, "Uh, what?"

"Cohen!"

"I'm sorry. It's just….whoa," Seth basically whimpered.

"Cohen!" Summer said stomping her foot impatiently.

"Right! Um ten minutes," Seth finally said.

"Ten minutes what?"

"We have to- downstairs- ten minutes."

"We have to be downstairs in ten minutes?" Summer asked incredulously.

Seth nodded.

"Cohen, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were taking a five hour shower. How was I supposed to tell you?" Seth asked, finally recovering from seeing Summer in a towel.

"I did not take a five hour shower. Besides, I had to shave my legs," Summer protested.

"Did you have a razor in there?"

"Um…well…I don't see how that's your concern."

"You used my razor on your legs?" Seth whined.

"Look, at least I shaved my legs."

"Why would I care if you shave your legs?" Seth asked losing his patience.

"Well probably because we'll be sleeping in the same bed and I figured that you wouldn't want to be pricked by my legs since I didn't get the chance to have them waxed before we left Newport," Summer answered.

"We're sleeping in the same bed tonight?"

"Well I figured since your back hurts and everything," Summer muttered softly.

"So you're not taking the floor like a gentleman?" Seth grinned.

"Did you honestly think I would?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Well you should uh dry your hair or whatever. I'll go on down. Just try to hurry. The rest of my family's here and I'm already ten minutes late," Seth said, brushing past Summer toward the door.

"Ok. I'll hurry," Summer replied heading back in the bathroom.

Seth paused at the door and watched her walk back into the bathroom. He waited until she shut the door then he smiled to himself and left.


	25. The Family

_Disclaimer: Josh Schwartz and Fox own The O.C....except I own Seth's relatives (excluding Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Caleb, and all of those ppl...but the new ones are mine.)_

"There's my little nephew!" Aunt Shelly shrieked.

"Aunt Shells," Seth grinned as she hugged him.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you? How was your flight?"

"It was fine. I'm fine. I'm good."

"Seth," Uncle Tom said giving him a hug.

"Hey, Uncle Tom," Seth replied.

"Hey there," Uncle Steve laughed, also hugging Seth.

"Uncle Steve."

"Seth!" Aunt Katie exclaimed, taking her turn hugging him.

Summer got off the elevator and smiled as she watched Seth's aunt wrap him in a hug.

"Where is this fiancé of yours? I'm dying to meet her?" Aunt Katie asked.

"Actually she's-," Seth started.

"Right over there," Ryan cut in pointing to Summer.

"Summer Roberts?" Emma, Steve and Katie's thirteen year old daughter, squealed.

"Uh- hi," Summer offered a shy smile and a wave.

Seth grinned and walked over to Summer. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her over to the group. Summer walked kind of hesitantly. Seth offered her a reassuring smile and she relaxed.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Summer," Summer said with a grin from ear to ear.

"You're engaged?" Emma asked in shock.

"To Seth?" asked Michael, Emma's nine year old brother.

Summer nodded as she chewed on her lip a little.

"How?" asked Thomas, Tom and Shelly's fifteen year old.

"What do you mean how? He asked her to marry him and she said yes, duh!" replied Thomas's younger sister, Meg. Meg is eleven.

Summer laughed slightly.

"But she's…she's-," Thomas mumbled in shock.

"She's Summer Roberts," Emma finished just as shocked.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate," Summer joked lightheartedly.

"Alright, alright. Leave her alone. It's my turn," Aunt Shelly said to the kids.

"Aren't you a movie star?" piped in Braden, Shelly's eight year old son.

Summer nodded.

"Wow," Braden gushed.

Summer laughed and squeezed Seth's hand slightly. He looked at her curiously. She was practically glowing. She was grinning from ear to ear and Seth couldn't figure out why she wasn't jumping up and down because she looked so excited.

"So you're Seth's fiancé?" Shelly asked.

Summer nodded glancing a Seth with a small blush.

Shelly hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

Summer felt like she could bust. She looked at Seth again and genuinely smiled at him fully. Seth smiled back just as fully.

"So where's the latest edition, Aunt Shells?" Seth asked.

"Your grandmother took her," Shelly replied.

"Well I can't wait to meet the newest Cohen-Martin family member."

"Well she can't wait to meet you either."

"And where's your youngest," Seth asked Katie and Steve.

"He decided that he was going to go with Marissa and Gram to the snack machine," Steve replied.

"Awesome."

"So aren't you going to introduce us?" Katie asked.

"Oh yeah of course. This is Summer, my fiancé."

"Yeah we got that part already," Katie teased. "I meanttell herwho I am."

Seth laughed, "Summer, this is my Aunt Katie. And my Uncle Steve, he's my dad's younger brother. And this is Emma, their eldest. And Michael or Mikey actually. And their youngest, Gabe is currently MIA."

Shelly coughed, "Us."

"And this is my Aunt Shelly, my dad's rambunctious baby sister, and my Uncle Tom. And their eldest son, Thomas or Tommy or Tom Jr," Seth chuckled. "And Megan aka Meg. Then this is Braden. And Brianna is currently being held captive by the Nana."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Summer smiled shaking hands with the adults.

"So you like know David Green? Like really well?" Emma asked as they all started walking toward the dinning room for dinner.

"Yes. He's a very close friend."

"He's gorgeous," Emma gushed.

"I know," Summer giggled.

Seth's aunts and parents led the way to the dinning room where Caleb, Julie, Hailey, Jimmy, and Caitlin were already waiting. Summer followed the other adults while being mobbed by Seth's cousins. Steve and Seth walked behind them. While Tom and Ryan went to go get Marissa, Gram, Gabe, Nana, and Brie.

Steve patted Seth's shoulder, "She seems nice."

"She is."

"A pretty one, too."

"She's gorgeous," Seth smiled.

"So she's good to ya? Not to famous for ya or anything?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Not at all. She's perfect," Seth confessed.

"Perfect? There's no such thing. But if you can find someone who's pretty close then you're lucky man."

Seth nodded.

"And that Marissa. She's a sweetheart. We spent about a half an hour with her. I like her already. She's a looker, too."

"Yeah she and Ryan were pretty much made for each other. They get along like no one I've ever seen. Or at least they have since we graduated high school," Seth chuckled.

"I'm really happy for both you. You're both great guys. You deserve great girls," Steve smiled and patted Seth's shoulder again.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve."

"Talking about me?" Summer asked mischievously as Seth sat down beside her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Seth replied.

"Actually, probably not."

Seth shook his head and laughed at her. Gram, Nana, Marissa, Gabe, and Brie came in. Seth stood up immediately and kissed Nana's cheek as he took Brie out of her arms.

"So this is my little Brie?" Seth asked grinning at the small child.

"That's her," Shelly replied.

"She is adorable," Summer cooed, going to Seth's side to fondle over the baby.

"Not so adorable at four in the morning when she cries," Meg snorted.

Gabe just stood there shyly and occasionally glancing at Seth. Seth noticed him and smiled.

"Will you?" Seth asked Summer as he passed Brie to her.

"Uh- sure I guess," Summer replied taking the baby. "Hi there cutie."

"Gabe, my man. What is up?" Seth asked giving the six year old a high five.

"You look different."

"I do?"

Gabe nodded.

"How so?" Seth asked.

"Older."

"Oh no. My gray hair's already coming in," Seth joked.

Gabe nodded again with a giggle. Seth started to grab his own hair in a panic muttering about grays. Gabe laughed even harder.

Summer watched them out of the corner of her eye as she continued to fawn over Brie. Shelly came up to her.

"He really is a great guy, you know," Shelly whispered to Summer.

Summer nodded.

"He's crazy about you. He has been since…forever."

Summer smiled slightly turning her attention back to Seth.

"I'm glad you two got back together. I've never seen Seth happier than when he's with you," Shelly said honestly.

"How old is she?" Summer asked changing the subject.

"Ten months."

"She's so precious."

Shelly smiled and nodded.

Seth watched Summer with Brie. Seth smiled to himself.

"Are you listening?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah. I'm with ya."

"Good. Then Spiderman jumped off the building!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Off the building? Wow!"

Gabe nodded enthusiastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you say we all sit down and have some dinner," Sandy suggested getting everyone in the room's attention.

Everyone sat down.

"I would just like to say a few words, if I may," Sandy said, standing up.

"You promise only a few?" Steve teased.

"Funny," Sandy replied. "First off, I would like to welcome you all here. I'm very glad that everyone could make it. As you all know we wouldn't be here this week if it weren't for Ryan and Marissa. I hope that this week is relaxing and peaceful and most importantly, fun. I just wish everyone the best time and I want to wish Ryan and Marissa the best of luck next Saturday. So let's eat."

"Here, here," Seth added.

Summer slapped his arm.

"Ow," Seth whimpered.

"Behave," Summer instructed.

Seth pouted and Summer glared at him. Then they both broke into grins.

"Let's eat," Kirsten said as everyone finally began to dig in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you have four kids and a career? How do you do it?" Marissa asked Shelly.

"Well I'm free on weekends and I only work for five hours on Mondays because its conference days. So I'm home before and after school on that day. Friday, I'm home after school and all weekend. Tom's hours are incredibly flexible so the rest of the time he's with the kids. He always said he'd rather be a stay-at-home dad than force me to be a stay-at-home mom. It's worked out pretty well. Except since Brie's been born. I've really had a hard time managing my hours at work. But the company's understanding and they usually give me all the time I need," Shelly explained.

"I think I'd like to be a working mother," Marissa replied.

"I don't know. I think I'd go crazy if I didn't have something to do all the time," Summer added. "I mean I go practically insane in the down time I have between projects."

"Yeah but with your job, you can pick and choose projects and you're famous enough that they'll work around your schedule no matter what, so you could easily balance a career and a family," Marissa pointed out.

"I guess. I haven't really put a lot of thought into yet though. I mean I want to get married first."

"Which you will be soon," Shelly grinned.

"Yeah," Summer replied looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"So four kids? Doesn't that get a little crazy at times?" Marissa asked, trying to help Summer out of a potentially sticky situation.

"Well we had only planned on three. I mean we decided to stop after Braden, but things happen and Brie is definitely the best surprise I've ever gotten and the best Chrismukkah present ever," Shelly smiled.

"She's adorable," Marissa replied.

_(AN: The family is confusing so I'll explain. Sandy's younger brother is Steve. Steve married to Katie. Then Steve and Sandy's baby sister is Shelly. Shelly is married to Tom._

_Shelly & Tom: Thomas (15), Megan (11), Braden (8), Brianna (10 months)_

_Steve & Katie: Emma (13), Michael (9), Gabe (6)_

_Maybe that will help.)_


	26. The Second Night

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

Gram and Nana had already "retired" for the night. Caleb and Julie had also gone up to their room already. Hailey, Jimmy, Kirsten, and Sandy were still joking and laughing in the dinning area over wine. Ryan and Marissa stood up and excused themselves from the table and went upstairs about five minutes ago. Seth's aunts and uncles were just now getting up to leave as well. Seth and Summer sat in the lobby watching the fire.

"Seriously, Summer. Thanks…I mean, well, thank you for doing this for me," Seth said suddenly facing her.

"You're welcome. I feel like I should be thanking you though…this really is amazing being here with your family," Summer said.

Seth smiled.

"I mean, I'm not used to it. It's nice," Summer continued.

"Get used to it. You're my fiancé," Seth teased.

"Shut up," Summer laughed.

"Yeah," Seth laughed then became serious again, "But you know, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Well it's not like I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

"I know…but I'm really glad you wanted to."

Summer smiled at him a little then turned back to the fire. Seth placed his hand on top of hers. She turned back to face him, confused. He smiled sheepishly and pulled his hand away. He turned back to the fire. Summer nodded to herself as if thinking it over. Then she placed her hand on top of his. Seth didn't turn to look at her but she saw him smile out of the corner of her eye and felt a grin spread upon her lips as well.

"Well I guess we'll call it a night," Tom said slapping Seth on the shoulder.

Seth winced.

"You alright? You haven't gone soft on me, have you?" Tom teased.

Summer snorted. As she and Seth stood up to face Tom.

"Do you have something you'd like to share with us, Summer?" Seth asked with a glare.

"Nothing…it's just the thought of you going soft," Summer laughed.

"So?"

"That would imply that you were actually ever anything but soft," Summer laughed harder this time.

"I don't find that funny," Seth retorted.

"Oh come on. Sure it is. You're like the biggest baby I've ever met," Summer giggled.

"It's not funny."

"Lighten up, Cohen. Just think about it. I mean it's hilarious. You, some big tuff man," Summer erupted into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"It's not that funny, Sum. Cut it out," Seth replied angrily.

Summer's laughter was contagious because now Tom was laughing.

"You too now?" Seth asked. "You sold me out, Uncle Tom."

"Sorry," Tom said through chuckles.

Summer laughed even harder.

"I've had about enough from you," Seth said to Summer.

She stopped laughing and bit her lip to hold back another fit of laughter. She couldn't stop it though and burst out laughing again.

"Lighten up, Champ. You're a tuff guy," Tom smirked slapping Seth on the back again, causing him to wince once more.

Summer was now laughing so hard she was crying.

"It's your fault for the wincing and the weakness," Seth pouted, pointing at Summer.

"My fault? I can't help it you're weak," Summer snickered.

"Maybe not. But its your fault my back hurts. You made me sleep on the floor," Seth countered just as Shelly, Steve, and Katie approached.

"Have a little love spat?" Tom asked with a grin.

"No. In fact, we didn't discuss anything at all. She just threw some pillows at me and told me I was sleeping on the floor," Seth replied.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"See she can't even respond to that," Seth said triumphantly, as if he'd won an argument.

"Keep this up and I wonder where you'll be sleeping again tonight," Summer said sweetly.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. I'm scared."

"Cohen."

"Yes?"

"You do realize that I can hurt you, right?" Summer asked.

Seth nodded slowly.

"That's what I thought," Summer replied.

"If I were you I'd get used to that floor," Shelly teased.

"Thanks, Aunt Shells," Seth deadpanned.

"Anytime."

"So we were just about to call it a night," Tom suggested.

Shelly nodded and rounded up their children.

"Good night, Seth," Shelly smiled and kissed his cheek. She turned to Summer and said, "Good night, Summer. Keep him in line."

"I always do," Summer replied.

"I don't doubt that," Shelly laughed and kissed Summer's cheek.

Summer was slightly stunned but smiled.

"See you two bright and early," Steve said leading his children toward the elevator.

"Night Seth," Gabe grinned.

"Night Gabe. If you see Spiderman anytime tonight, tell him he still owes me five bucks for that hotdog," Seth replied.

Gabe nodded and ran after his brother, his sister, and his dad.

"Good night, Seth," Katie said and kissed his cheek then did the same to Summer, "Good night, Summer."

"Night," Summer replied.

After Seth's relatives all piled into the elevator, Summer grabbed Seth's arm suddenly.

"What?" Seth asked a little surprised.

"I love your family," Summer squealed.

"Great. They love you, too," Seth grinned.

"You wanna go upstairs?" Summer asked.

Seth nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were silent the entire elevator ride and made it to their room without a word as well.

Once they were inside, Summer spoke up, "Listen, I was thinking that since I did make you sleep on the floor last night-,"

"Don't even think about sleeping on the floor, Summer," Seth interrupted her.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. I was actually just going to offer to massage your back…since I am partially responsible for being all sore today."

"Seriously?"

"Well I figured if it really hurt just to have your uncle slap your shoulder then you could probably use a backrub," Summer said sitting down on the bed.

"Um, yeah, well actually…thanks."

"Sit down," Summer replied scooting back so Seth could sit on the bed in front of her.

Seth did as he was told. Summer got on her knees on the bed behind him and began to massage his shoulders. She looked at them in the mirror across from the bed and smiled at the nice picture they made.

"Summer, that feels nice," Seth moaned a little.

Summer had to suppress a giggle.

Seth groaned a little as Summer applied more pressure.

"Cohen, you're making this difficult. Be quiet."

"Sorry," Seth muttered, shutting his eyes.

Summer made her way down his back and then back up again to his shoulders. She massaged the back of his neck a little.

"How come you never did this type of thing for me when we were dating?" Seth asked with his eyes still shut.

"Because you never slept on the floor when we were dating," Summer giggled into his ear.

Seth smiled as she continued to rub his back and shoulders.

"You realize though, that next you'll have to do me," Summer said as Seth let out another small moan.

"Keep this up and I'll do you as much as you want," Seth replied.

"Not like that," Summer scoffed swatting the back of his head.

"Hey! No hitting. Just gentle massaging."

"I'm sorry," Summer replied and went back to rubbing his shoulders.

Finally, Summer gave up.

"Oh, come on. Don't stop."

"Cohen my hands are cramping up," Summer pouted.

"Fine. Fine. Your turn," Seth said spinning around to face her.

Summer was taken back by this move and fell backwards off her knees onto the bed. Seth laughed at her until she smacked his stomach.

"Ok. Switch seats," Seth ordered.

Summer did as she was told and Seth began to massage her neck and shoulders.

"Cohen," Summer moaned.

Seth grinned and moved lower down her back. She sighed as he worked his way back up to the top. She moaned his name again as he rubbed her shoulders with a little more pressure this time. Then too much pressure. Summer whirled around half way and smacked his stomach.

"Cohen!" Summer snapped, no longer moaning. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry," Seth replied. "I'll try to be a little more gentle."

"Lightly. Just do it lightly," Summer mumbled.

Seth did as he was told. He watched her in the mirror with her head slightly back and her eyes shut. Seth thought she looked absolutely beautiful when she was getting things her way. He moved her hair off her neck and rubbed it a little then moved more to her shoulder blades as he began planting gentle kisses on her neck. Summer's eyes flashed open. She didn't tell him to stop but she tensed up a little.

"Relax," Seth whispered in her ear before he began kissing her neck and shoulders again.

Summer tilted her head to one side to allow him better access to her neck and shut her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me, Mr. Cohen," Summer tried to whisper, but it came out throaty and seductive to her own ears.

Seth stopped everything he was doing and just looked at her.

"I mean-uh- well," Summer stuttered.

Seth smiled and shook his head with a small laugh. He resumed his massaging and kissing, while thoughts raced through Summer's head as she closed her eyes again.

'What is going on here?' Summer kept asking. 'I should stop this.' She told herself. 'But I don't want to.' Seth's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Maybe I am," Seth whispered in her ear.

Her eyes flew open again and she turned to face Seth.

"Summer, I-," Seth started to explain.

"No," Summer cut him off and kissed him.

Seth was taken by surprise as Summer shoved him back unto the bed and climbed on top of him, never taking her lips from his. She began unbuttoning his shirt while his hands roamed her body.

"Summer, maybe we should-," Seth began, pulling his mouth away from hers.

"Shut up, Cohen," Summer ordered.

"O-o-ok," Seth stuttered then kissed her.

They continued to kiss. Summer took off Seth's shirt and ran her hands across his bare chest. Then Seth grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off her head barely letting his lips leave hers.

"Cohen," Summer moaned.

There was a faint knock on their door.

"Cohen," Summer said louder, hearing the knock.

"Summer," Seth groaned pressing his lips against hers again.

"Cohen," Summer said, shoving him off her.

"What?" Seth snapped angrily. "I don't get you. You're hot, you're cold. Make up your mind!"

"There's someone at the door," Summer replied flatly, ignoring his comment.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Summer snapped, pulling her shirt back on and getting off the bed.

"Well who would come here at…" Seth paused to look at the clock, "10. Wow I thought it was a lot later than that."

"Whatev. Put your shirt on."

_(AN: Sorry I stopped the make-out session. I just didn't think it was right for them to get all jiggy with it...yet. lol. Plus I think this little interruption of mine is cute and this way tons of questions will be posed. I have to keep creating drama. Drama fuels the whole frickin story lol. So yeah sorry I made them get interrupted but I'm sure you understand.)_


	27. Enter Interrupter Emma

_Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C....blah, blah, blah, Josh Schwartz, Fox, and some stuff like that. Is this really necessary? Obviously I don't own The O.C. b/c if I did do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfics? No, I'd just be writing the frickin show!_

Summer opened the door just as Seth finished buttoning his shirt.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Summer asked in shock.

"Em?" Seth asked, equally shocked.

"I-can I come in?" Emma asked.

"Yeah…sure," Summer said moving out of the way.

"I just- I didn't know where else to go," Emma said, tears filling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"My mom and-and my dad…they've been fighting…and I think they want Uncle Sandy to handle their divorce."

"Oh God," Summer muttered sympathetically.

"What makes you think that?" Seth asked.

"I heard them fighting…again. Then Mom said something about maybe it'd be best if they asked Uncle Sandy to get involved with this."

"Did you actually hear the word divorce?" Seth asked.

"Oh come on, Cohen. She's not stupid. She wouldn't be here unless it was serious," Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Did you actually hear them say they wanted a divorce?" Seth asked again.

"Well no…not exactly. But they fight all the time and they kept talking about asking Uncle Sandy. Then Thomas said something earlier about my parents needing a divorce because they argue so much," Emma said her eyes welling up in tears again.

Seth sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Summer noticed how flushed his face still looked from earlier. She wondered if she looked equally as flushed.

Then Emma began crying. Summer immediately reacted and pulled the 13 year-old into a hug.

"Hey. It'll be ok. Some people like to argue. It's their way of communicating," Summer soothed, stroking Emma's hair.

"Yeah and Thomas doesn't know anything. He was just being a typical 15 year-old butthead," Seth added.

Emma sniffed and laughed slightly because Seth called Thomas a butthead.

"Listen, sweetie. My parents got divorced when I was nine. Maybe I don't know your parents that well but after spending to day with them, I can honestly say that they do not fight like my parents used to. I think they're like me and Cohen. We fight all the time. It's just our way of trying to annoy each other without actually meaning it," Summer explained.

"But you still love each other even though you fight all the time?" Emma asked.

Summer glanced at Seth and then smiled at Emma, "More than anything else in the world."

"So you think Thomas was just trying to get to me?"

"I'm sure of it," Seth piped in.

"I'm sorry about all of this. But thanks," Emma said wiping her eyes and pulling away from Summer.

"It's no problem. Glad we could help," Seth replied.

"If you guys can fight with each other all the time and still love each other than I know my parents can too."

Summer nodded. "Plus the thing with your Uncle Sandy probably has nothing to do with them. It's probably about the wedding."

"What makes you say that?" Emma asked.

"Because I heard them ask him if he wanted them to help pitch in and make that another part of their wedding present for Ryan and Marissa," Summer answered.

"And you couldn't have just told her that earlier?" Seth asked angrily.

Summer rolled her eyes and continued, "So I don't think you have anything to worry about, Emma."

"Thanks. I guess I should head back to my room before my parents figure out I'm gone. They'd totally flip."

Seth nodded in agreement. Emma got up off the bed and walked to the door.

"Good night. And Seth?"

"Yeah?" Seth asked.

"Good job," Emma replied.

"For what?"

"For getting Summer. She's cool…plus she's a movie star," Emma smirked.

"Thanks," Summer laughed.

"Good night," Emma said and left.

"Now where were we?" Seth asked moving across the bed toward Summer.

"Nowhere," Summer replied shoving him away.

"What?"

"Don't you think that was a sign? I mean she was the perfect interruption to stop us from getting into some situation we'd regret," Summer explained.

"No. I don't think that was a sign. I think I was perfectly content kissing you and not really regretting it."

"Well I do."

"You regret kissing me?" Seth asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I try not to mix business with pleasure, Cohen. This is just acting. We don't have a relationship and I don't want to have other things without a relationship," Summer said, fighting back her real emotions. She had to tell herself it wasn't real or else she was afraid she'd get hurt again.

Seth drew in a large breath then exhaled before replying, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I was just…caught up in the moment I suppose."

"It's ok. Let's just go to bed…and keep our hands to ourselves," Summer replied, getting under the covers.

"Yeah. Night, Summer."

"Night, Cohen," Summer replied, as Seth turned off the light and climbed into the opposite side of the bed.

They fell asleep with their backs to each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you?" Marissa asked.

"No…Emma sort of knocked on our door," Summer answered.

"Oh. Wow. I bet that was a letdown."

Summer snorted, "Yeah…but I think it was probably for the best. I mean can you imagine how confusing things would be if Cohen and I…if we did what we could have done?"

"I guess that would really screw things up. Oh wait a minute! Things are already screwed up."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Sum, you two are like the most dysfunctional pair I've ever met. One minute you hate each other, then the next you're agreeing to be his fiancé-," Marissa started.

"Pretend to be his fiancé," Summer cut in.

"Whatever. Then you hate each other again-,"

"Not exactly _hate_, we were still friends," Summer interrupted.

"Fine. You barely tolerated each other, then you're making out like little love-sick puppies," Marissa kept going.

"Love-sick puppies? More like lustful teenagers," Summer laughed.

"The point is you guys need to make up your minds. Are you or aren't you?"

"Aren't we what?"

"Together!" Marissa exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"Coop, it's not that simple."

"Sure it is. You either love each other or you don't. It is simple."

"Oh yeah, just like things have always been simple for you and chino," Summer snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come off it, Coop! Your love life was no easy picnic either. You and Chino were on and off so many times even I had trouble keeping track. Not to mention he got some other girl pregnant. So tell me again how simple it is!"

"Seth slept with another girl! While you were dating!" Marissa retorted, trying to defend her and Ryan's relationship.

"I know that! Why do you think this is so complicated?"

"Oh," Marissa said quietly.

"Exactly," Summer replied calming down. "It's just hard for me because I want to trust him and I want to believe that things would be different…but I don't know that for sure. When Lauren was around I figured that I would practically stop at nothing to get Cohen back. But now that it could actually happen…I'm scared. No one's ever hurt me like he did. It's just really hard for me to forget that…even though I want to…and even though sometimes…sometimes I almost forget, like when he kisses me, I'm so close to forgetting but then my brain kicks in and tells me to stop."

"You did want him back pretty bad before. I know that you're scared and I get that. Trust me, I get that. But if you wanted him that bad before and now you don't. Maybe you should try to just focus on why you wanted him so bad two weeks ago instead of why you're so scared now."

"No. See, I have this thing where I want what I can't have. Remember Anna. Remember how I didn't even care that Cohen existed until I couldn't have him. I don't know…what if this is like the same thing?" Summer asked.

"What if it's not the same? And what if you miss out on something really great just because you're scared?" Marissa countered.

"Look, everything happens for a reason right. I mean what's the point in me getting all worked up over Cohen. Seriously, I doubt it's even worth it."

"Ok. Who are you? And what have you done with my love-sick friend?"

"I'm sick of playing the love-sick friend. And I refuse to get hurt again. And Cohen is the only guy who can hurt me. I can't forget what happened. I won't forget what happened."

"You're being a little stubborn, aren't you?" Marissa asked bluntly.

"Maybe I am but I'm rather be stubborn than have him break my heart again."

"Then maybe this is for the best," Marissa gave in with a sigh.

After a few minutes of silence, Summer spoke up again.

"It's like I'm broken and I can't be fixed," Summer said sadly.

'That was a total change of tune,' Marissa thought, but then realized that she should just comfort her friend and ignore the mood swings.

"You're not broken. You were hurt and you may have some minor trust issues," Marissa tried to smooth things over.

"Minor?"

"Ok so major trust issues. But who wouldn't?"

"You," Summer answered barely above a whisper.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I mean you willingly took Chino back time after time and look where you are. You're about to get married. You're going to be like the happiest woman alive in less than five days. You'll get married and live happily ever after."

"Ok, one, you're slightly delusional because happily ever after? Come on, Sum. And two, Ryan and I weren't together when the whole Theresa thing happened so it was totally different," Marissa explained.

"No, it's not. You just weren't stupid enough to try to pretend you hated him. You embraced the fact that you needed him and you two got over it."

"So you need Seth?"

"I don't know what need…but I know that I don't need all of this. I'm making myself crazy trying to figure out what this is with Cohen. The truth is I want it to be some great drama. I like to pretend that we're supposed to be together. It's fun to tell myself that it's my fault I'm miserable. I enjoy the torture," Summer said sardonically.

Marissa sighed.

"But you're right, Coop. This is simple. I'm acting. Cohen and I are acting. All of this extra stuff is unnecessary so it will just have to stop. Back to business. That's simple enough for me," Summer decided.

"So you're gonna tell him that the little night time rendezvous have to stop?"

Summer nodded and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Marissa asked.

"To end the drama," Summer replied and left.

_(AN: What do you think? Will she "end the drama"? Not to give it away or anything but I'm gonna say a big HELL NO right here b/c well duh. I wouldn't have any story left if it was just all over...and that would be a sucky ending. So stay tuned for the rest...and I know some of you are itching for them to just get back together already but I've actually planned everything out chapter by chapter till the end and there's probably gonna be around 40 chapters lol...so I've got them planned I just need to write them.)_


	28. God's Gift

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me_

"Cohen! We need to talk now!" Summer demanded as she entered the lounge where Seth was sitting with Ryan and his aunts and uncles.

"Somebody is quite bossy," Seth smirked standing up.

"Funny. Come on. I have to talk to you," Summer insisted, dragging Seth away from everyone.

"What's up?"

"Besides your inflated ego?" Summer fired.

"My-my what? What's going on?" Seth asked confused.

"Just because we kissed…a lot…last night does not mean that you are the _man_," Summer said putting air quotations around man.

"Um ok. That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" Seth asked, his voice getting higher as he grew more nervous.

"No. This," Summer said gesturing from her to Seth, "isn't happening. Ok?"

"Uh right? I think. Ok."

"What happened last night will stop. You can't just go around kissing me whenever you feel like it. I'm only doing this whole thing to help you out and by trying to confuse me, you make me not want to help you," Summer explained angrily.

"Ok? I'm sorry?" Seth tried.

"You should be. I'm being nice to you. I'm doing you a favor and you are just making everything all complicated and-and I hate complicated things."

"Right. Sorry."

"Yeah-yeah you should be sorry. This is your fault. You kissed me and-," Summer started.

"Well it's not like you didn't kiss back. In fact, I believe you actually attacked me with your lips last night," Seth muttered.

"Seth Ezekiel Cohen! That is not the point!"

"Right. Not the point…what's the point?"

"The point is, dumbass, that you're making me get all-," Summer started.

"Hot and bothered?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"No! Confused and angry!"

"Oh…sorry?"

"Exactly! So if you would kindly keep your lips to yourself, then we can get through this week-,"

"Week and a half," Seth interrupted.

"-we can get through this week and a half without any problems," Summer said bitterly.

"Right. I'll behave."

"Good."

"Great."

"Fabulous."

"So you want to go make out again?" Seth asked.

"No!" Summer spat and stormed off.

Seth laughed and rejoined the others in the lounge.

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked.

"She so wants me," Seth grinned.

Ryan laughed and shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how'd it go?" Marissa asked as Summer stormed into her room.

"I think he got the point."

"That's good," Marissa laughed as Summer flopped on her bed and sighed with frustration.

"Don't laugh, Coop. He is like completely impossible sometimes," Summer said with a glare.

"Sorry," Marissa replied, trying to suppress her laughing.

"Do you know how cocky he was when I went to talk to him? It's like he thought that he was the man just because we made out last night. Like he thinks he owns me now or something."

"Well Seth always did go on a little ego trip after you guys would make up."

"We did not make up!"

"Right," Marissa said with a smirk.

"We didn't!"

"Ok. Ok. Sorry. You didn't. But I'm just saying, you know how Seth gets. It's like he goes on cloud nine and then some."

"More like he thinks his sh-," Summer started.

"Right. Doesn't stink. Got it."

"It's not cloud nine, Coop. He's cocky. He thinks he's God's gift to women."

"No he doesn't," Marissa replied.

Summer just shot her a look.

"He thinks he's God's gift to you," Marissa giggled.

"Yeah well he's also mentally unstable."

"At least he's not alone," Marissa teased.

"Ah. Whatev, Coop, whatev," Summer scoffed and threw a pillow at her.

"Just admit it, Sum. You're off your hinge….that's what Seth does to you," Marissa laughed hitting Summer with a pillow.

"You're off your hinge," Summer replied hitting Marissa again.

Then a full-on pillow fight erupted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Ryan were now sitting alone in the lounge. Ryan was sitting in a chair and Seth was pacing in front of the couch.

"So?" Ryan asked.

"Dude, I'm in love," Seth said, flopping back on the couch.

"You're in love with Summer?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Seth asked lifting his head off the couch slightly to give Ryan a 'duh' look.

"Right."

"It's so weird. Before it was always like _Summer_, Summer's _hot _and now it's-it's like _Summer_, Summer's _really_ hot and-and really good with kids and-and can be really sweet and she...she's just like _Summer_," Seth rambled.

"Yeah. It's weird. Summer is Summer. Just weird, man," Ryan laughed.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Actually you kind of lost me after _Summer_."

"Funny," Seth said sarcastically.

Kirsten walked into the room and stopped out of sight at the opposite side of the room behind Seth and Ryan.

"Seriously, what'd you mean?"

"It's just before I looked at her as this really hot girl who was…unattainable. Then she became Summer. She was like this actual person who I knew and who I got to be with. She was this awesome girlfriend. Then she was…entirely unattainable again because…well basically because I screwed up and she wouldn't let me explain. But now…now I look at her and I see this amazing person. She's smart and funny and the freakiest thing of all is, looking at her now I don't see the unattainable person or even the awesome girlfriend, I see someone I could easily spend the rest of my life with," Seth explained.

"Wow," Ryan said sincerely.

Kirsten's eyes grew wide as she listened to her son's proclamation of love.

"Tell me about it. It kind of freaks me out. Cause even with Lauren it was just like it was logically the next step…but with Summer, we're not even together. It's not logical at all but-but I want it anyway."

"That'll happen to ya."

"Ryan, man, I just don't know what to do. I'm in love with the girl and I have no idea what to do about it," Seth confessed.

"Have you tried telling her?"

"Are you kidding me? She flipped out on me today because we kissed last night. She'd kill me if I told her I loved her."

"You're in over your head," Ryan said truthfully.

"I know but I can't help it. I can't change that. I can't stop feeling this way. How come nobody warned me about this love stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I loved her before but now what I felt before…it doesn't even compare…I know I loved her before…its just now it's different."

"Different?"

"In high school, a future was too far away. It was something to think about but not sit and ponder over, ya know. Even in college, it still seemed far away. I figured that I'd probably marry her but it's not like I actually made plans for it," Seth explained.

"And now you have plans for it?"

"Well not laid out plans…but they're there…and I've definitely been pondering."

Ryan nodded not knowing how exactly to respond. Meanwhile, Kirsten put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping out loud. She didn't realize how serious Seth was. Summer was going to break his heart. She headed upstairs to have a talk with Summer.

"I know it's wrong. I know that she probably shouldn't take me back, especially since...everything that's happened,but God how I want her to. I just want her to forgive me for being an ass and just let things go back to the way they were," Seth continued.

"So you want to be just like college?" Ryan asked, trying to figure out the mind of Seth Cohen.

"Well it can't be. I mean things are just way too complicated…plus I never thought about Summer as mom in college."

"Whoa. A mom? Summer a mom?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"Crazy, right? If you had just seen her with David's niece at my welcome home party, she was like-like amazing. And she so good with Brie. And last night when Emma came to our room all upset, it wasn't me who calmed down the half-crazed teenager. I never thought that Summer would be like this wonderful mother before…but now, God knows she'll be a great mom."

"For some strange reason, I can actually believe that."

"Ryan, I've never thought of anyone in that way before…not even Lauren. I'm twenty-five years old. I've got a job, a car, a house, but I don't have a girl. I want her to be that girl...I don't know maybe you and me, we're just ready to settle down young or something, but I want a family…and to be quite honest, I think I want that with Summer."

"So tell her."

"She'll-," Seth started.

"Kill you. Yeah I got that first time but you know I'm actually thinking that she probably won't."

"You didn't see her earlier. She was super pissed just cause we kissed. Hey that kind of rhymed."

Ryan shot him a look.

"Look man, she made it pretty clear today that this is just an acting gig for her. So I'll just have to deal with that. I'll get over it…eventually…I hope," Seth said weakly.

_(AN: Hey the updates are back. And hopefully, I won't have any more major screw ups. This chapter was basically a lot of fluff and stuff but I figured that we usually have a pretty good idea what's going through Summer's screwed up head so now it was time to show how Seth feels. "Keep Reading")_


	29. The New Terms

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me....oh and here's a warning there's some major angst, anger,and confusion in this chapter...but I'll go ahead and add the next chapter after this so hopefully I won't make anyone too depressed lol_

"Is Summer here?" Kirsten asked as Marissa answered the door.

"She just got in the shower. Do you want me to have her come to your room when she's done?" Marissa offered.

"That would be good."

Ten minutes later Summer came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Kirsten wants you to swing by her room. She wants to talk to you or something," Marissa said, as she flipped through a bridal magazine.

"Ok. Then I guess I'll be back later," Summer replied and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Kirsten around?" Summer asked as Sandy answered the door.

"Yeah. Come on in," Sandy replied opening the door wider for her to pass.

"Summer," Kirsten smiled.

"Hey. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Actually I wanted to talk to you…privately," Kirsten said glancing at Sandy.

"Ok. I got the hint. I'll see you ladies later," Sandy chuckled and left.

"So what's up?" Summer asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Seth."

"Ok."

"This thing has gone far enough. You're staying in that room together and God knows what will happen and you're either fighting or you're-," Kirsten started.

"Kirsten," Summer interrupted. "It's fine. We're ok with this…really. Yeah we fight but we always have and as far as staying in the same room together, we've worked out an agreement now. It's fine…I promise."

"I don't know, Summer. This is just…I'm worried about you…both of you."

"I know. And I really do appreciate that you care so much but sometimes people just have to do things. And maybe this is a huge mistake, but we're just going to have to make it," Summer replied.

"It is a huge mistake."

Summer was taken back and raised her eyebrows.

"I know you don't exactly agree with this, but-," Summer started a little shocked that Kirsten would be so forward.

"The mistake isn't you two being together. It's pretending to be. You're both going to end up hurt. This isn't just some acting job, Summer. This is your life. And I know you want to be with Seth. And I know he wants to be with you. But you're both going about this the wrong way. Pretending to be something you're not isn't going to fix what happened between you two," Kirsten explained.

Summer avoided her glance.

"Summer, you still have feelings for him and by pretending that you don't, you're only making it worse. Acting like you're engaged is being a couple without being a _real _couple. You can't just jump into a relationship. You both have major issues that need to be worked out first. And right now you're acting like they don't exist."

"That's because I'm acting," Summer replied.

"You can't fake what you're doing. Stop this…before it goes even farther than it already has."

"I can't," Summer practically whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because…because I don't want to. Do you know how nice it is to finally be able to talk to him? To flirt with him? To just be with him? I've missed him like crazy…and now we can be friends…and I'm not going to loose that," Summer answered.

"You're not friends."

Summer looked away from her again.

"Listen to me. You and Seth are not friends. You're in a fake relationship with real feelings. You're only complicating matters. You're not helping Seth. You're hurting him and he's hurting you."

"How do you know that?" Summer asked.

"Let me ask you something. What do you think is going to happen in a week and a half when all of this is over? Do you think he's going to stay in Newport? Do you think he's going to move back here to pursue some make-believe relationship with you? Do you think he's going to give up his life on the rare chance that you might actually take him back?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't know. I just…I haven't really given it much thought."

"That's a lie. You have. You know you have. And I know you have."

Summer chewed on her lip as Kirsten continued.

"You've been thinking about starting over. But he's not going to move to Newport for you, especially if he doesn't even know that you want him to. Summer, I know that you both still have some feelings and as much as I'd love to see you and Seth really be together…you can't. Too many things have changed since you were both in college."

"But my feelings haven't," Summer croaked fighting back the growing lump in her throat. This was not what she wanted to hear right now.

"I know that but they did. You were with Matt. Seth was with Lauren. You can't always fall back on each other when your other relationships don't work out."

"I never loved Matt. And Seth-," Summer stopped.

"Was in love with another girl.He loved her enoughto ask her to marry him."

"But I…what if I can't."

"Can't what?" Kirsten asked.

"Move on. What if I can't fall in love with someone else? What if I don't want to?" Summer asked softly as tears filled her eyes.

"You will."

"No, I won't. Seth and I have been through hell and back just to get where we are today-,"

"Where are you today? Faking a relationship? It's not real, Summer. And you're both suffering for it."

"But-," Summer started.

"But nothing. The way he talks about you…he's my son. You're hurting him….and he's hurting you. This pretending stuff has got to end," Kirsten said, her eyes filled with unshed tears of frustration and concern.

Summer couldn't fight back her own tears anymore. Kirsten's eyes softened a little. She couldn't be angry. Sure, she was frustrated but she couldn't be angry.

"He's in love with you," Kirsten whispered.

Summer didn't hear her. She was standing there silently sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Summer," Kirsten said a little louder.

"No, you're right. We're way too involved with each other to do this. I don't-I don't want to be in a relationship with him. I can't get hurt again. I get so caught up in the way that I feel that I just try to forget what happened. But then as soon as I stop and think about it, I know that I'd just get hurt all over again. And that's exactly where this is leading. I love him but I can't be with him. It was wrong to pretend anything else and I'll just have to end it," Summer said sniffling back a few tears.

"Summer, I didn't mean to-,"

"I'm going to go find Seth and tell him I'm done," Summer said, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Are my eyes all puffy and my nose red?"

"You're fine."

Summer nodded and turned to leave.

"Unless you both own up to your feelings, this is the best thing," Kirsten said as Summer started toward the door.

"Both own up to our feelings?" Summer asked turning around.

"If you could just admit it…to each other."

"As much I…feel the way I feel about him…I can't. I want to but I guess, I guess I just can't forget," Summer replied honestly.

"Then I guess this is the best for both of you."

Summer turned and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cohen!" Summer yelled as she came into the lounge.

"Hey. We were just talking about you," Seth replied.

"I'm done."

"What? Are you okay? Is everything alright? You look like you've been- are you okay?" Seth asked concerned.

"I'm done," Summer repeated.

"With what?"

"This. I can't. I can't do this, Cohen. I can't pretend anymore. It's just not right. I talked to your mom and-,"

"My mom? What does my mom have to do with this?"

"Look, I'm not going to pretend to be your fiancé anymore. If you want, I'll tell your family. I'll even save you that trouble," Summer said firmly.

"Where is this coming from? Is this just because last night? I swear it won't happen again. I can keep my hormones in check. I won't even touch you unless it's absolutely necessary. I mean I thought we were ok. I thought I apologized and you were ok with that," Seth rambled.

"Cohen! You're rambling. Now listen to me, regardless of last night or any night, I'm done."

Summer turned on her heel.

"Please don't do this," Seth begged softly.

Summer stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"Please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you last night. I know it only complicated things but I'm sorry and it won't happen again. I just-I need you right now," Seth pleaded.

Summer inhaled sharply but still didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry. Just please don't do this. I know its weird and complicated and clearly there are some feelings involved…but if we can just put all of that aside, I just want to make it through this wedding stuff…and I know I can't do that without you."

Summer stayed frozen in her place.

"Will you say something? Anything? Even go to hell would be nice versus silence," Seth mumbled.

"Fine," Summer said hoarsely.

"Excuse me?" Seth asked.

"Fine," Summer said, turning around to face him.

"Fine?"

"Fine! But I swear if you pull anything, I'll kill you!" Summer retorted.

"I promise I won't."

"Good."

"Thank you so much."

"Get over it, Cohen. This is going to be different from now on. We're going about this whole thing on my terms," Summer said forcefully.

"Ok. Your terms. Great. That's-that's awesome."

"Not so awesome. On my terms, we keep up appearances and that's all. Behind the scenes, we're not even friends. Don't kiss me, don't hold my hand, don't flirt with me, and do not even think about back rubs!"

Summer could see all of the hope in Seth's eyes vanish.

"If this is acting, then we're going about this as an acting job. This is my job and I'm going to be a professional about this. Got it?" Summer asked, her eyes daring him to disagree.

"Got it," Seth said almost frightened.

"Good. And by the way, I'll be getting my own room to stay in."

"But-,"

"My terms, Cohen, my room."

"Ok," Seth replied in a small voice that sounded almost as if he was hurt.

With that, Summer left.

"That went well," Ryan said after a minute of silence.

"Just swimmingly."

"I'm glad you told her how you felt."

"Shut up," Seth said through clenched teeth.

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"Go by Summer's terms…and get over her," Seth said, on the verge of either anger or tears. Ryan couldn't really tell which.

"Good luck with that, man."

"Yeah. I'm gonna need it," Seth said and left.

_(AN: I'm sorry for the angsty-ness and everything but as Shakespeare once said "The course of true love never did run smooth." Yeah that's for all of my fellow theatre junkies out there who had to read A Midsummer Night's Dream all in the first week of class! Grr! Stupid college! But at least that's out of the way and now I'll try to update way more than last week.)_


	30. The Nana Party

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me_

The next evening everyone was waiting in the lounge before the ballroom opened up for a "Ryan and Marissa Pre-Wedding Celebration Party." Seth stood with his Aunt Shelly and Nana. Summer stayed on the opposite side of the room. They watched each other but looked away whenever they were caught by the other. Summer had moved into a separate room the night before and they hadn't spoken all day.

"Look at you, all grown up and so handsome," Nana smiled, nodding to Seth's nice suit.

"Thanks."

"I haven't seen you in…forever," Shelly added.

Seth smiled guiltily and nodded.

"Yes. I missed you last Chrismukkah," Nana continued.

"Sorry about that. I um I couldn't make it," Seth replied, glancing in Summer's direction.

"It was nice to see Summer there," Nana said following his glance.

"Yeah so you saw Summer there?" Seth asked slowly, becoming worried that the Nana may know something.

"Sethela, honey, I'm old, not stupid."

"W-what?"

"It's weird how the name Summer sticks with you. And it's even weirder how the person does, too," Nana said with a wink.

"What do you-uh- what do you mean, Nana?" Seth asked, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"Do you think I forgot her?"

Seth glanced at the floor nervously.

"What's going on?" Shelly asked.

"Shelly, dear, if you had met Summer before, would you remember her?" Nana asked.

"Of course. I mean not to point out the obvious but if I'd previously met a movie star- yeah I'm not likely to forget that," Shelly replied.

"Before she was a movie star. If you had just met the beautiful, sweet, young girl that she is, would you remember her?"

"Probably."

Nana smiled at Seth as if she had just won the game. Seth began to sweat and continued to tug at his collar.

"What do you think of the name…Lauren?" Nana asked Shelly.

Seth's eyes widened and he glanced across the room. Summer was looking at him. He wondered if she knew he was in trouble. He wondered if she was enjoying watching him sweat.

"I guess it's a nice name," Shelly answered, thoroughly confused.

"Does it sound like Summer?" Nana asked grinning at Seth.

"No," Shelly said, her brows furrowing because she still didn't understand.

"That's what I thought."

"I don't really know what you're getting at here, Mom," Shelly said slowly.

"Would you confuse Summer with a Lauren?" Nana asked.

"What?"

"Even if you were as _old_ and _senile_ as…_me_, would you confuse the two?" Nana asked with a full-on smirk.

"Probably not," Shelly replied.

"Even if this Lauren broke it off, would you think that a new engagement would be really quick?"

"I-I don't know. Who's Lauren?"

"Completely irrelevant."

"Ok," Shelly said dragging out the word.

"Exactly," Nana said then turned to Seth and whispered, "I know, dear. I know." With that she walked away.

"What was that all about?" Shelly asked.

"I-uh- excuse me. I need to talk to my fi-Summer," Seth muttered and walked away.

"Now I'm really confused."

"Summer, can I have a word?" Seth asked as he approached Summer, Marissa, and Aunt Katie.

"Is it absolutely necessary, Cohen? I'm sort of having a conversation," Summer spat.

"It's necessary."

Summer just looked at him.

"The Nana knows," Seth said flatly.

Summer's eyes widened.

"Excuse us," Summer said quickly and drug Seth into the hall.

"What? How?" Summer threw at him once they were alone.

"She said she's not stupid. She's known since day one," Seth replied.

"And she's just revealing this now?"

"Apparently so. But yeah, she's not buying it. But my Aunt Shelly is completely clueless…and I have no idea about the rest of the family. But the Nana knows!"

"Oh God. How? How could this happen?" Summer asked in a panic as she began to pace.

"Well I guess Ryan was right all along. Summer and Lauren, yeah not the same name and um not the same person."

"Oh God. I can't breathe. I think I'm having a panic attack," Summer said, gasping for breath.

"Summer, Sum, calm down. It's ok. Just breathe. It's fine. Breathe," Seth soothed, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to stop pacing. "Just breathe for me, Sum. Breathe."

Summer breathed in and out and in and out over and over again very quickly.

"You're ok. Keep breathing. We'll be fine," Seth said as Summer started to calm down.

"Oh my God," Summer sighed as she finally caught her breath. "How is this even possible? I figured she would have just thought she was wrong. I mean we came up with that great story."

"Well it seems that Nana took a liking to you and remembered you…quite well. She didn't buy it. The whole story about me and Lauren then me and you, none of it, she doesn't believe it. She knows."

"How?" Summer pouted.

"The Nana has always been a people reader. I guess we're not as good as we thought."

Summer nodded sadly.

"Let's get back to the party. We still have several other guests who totally believe it. Wouldn't want to let them down," Seth said and headed back into the other room with Summer following behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I have a word with you, Summer?" Nana asked as they passed.

"Uh-um…of course," Summer replied, apprehensively.

"So Seth told you?"

"Yes," Summer replied lowering her eyes guiltily to the floor.

"Don't be ashamed, dear. Seth's lucky to have someone who would do this for him."

"How-how did you know?" Summer asked, her voice sounding small even to her own ears.

"A grandmother just knows these things. Trust me, your acting is superb. But I just know."

"Right."

"That little story you concocted on our first day, it was believable enough. Seth would certainly run to you with open arms if you wanted him to," Nana smiled.

Summer looked at her shocked.

"Don't be so surprised. He's been in love with you since the third grade," Nana laughed.

Summer smiled sheepishly.

"The only reason I knew it wasn't true was because I knew what he did to you…and I know you respect yourself too much to take him back," Nana continued seriously.

"Right," Summer replied in a half-whisper.

"You're a smart girl, Summer. I know this is difficult and I know Kirsten had a few words for you, but I trust that you'll do the right thing."

Summer half-laughed not knowing what else to do.

"I also know that you're sick of hearing this from Kirsten and Ryan and Marissa and who knows maybe even my son will join in, but I also know that even though you're too _smart_ to take him back, he really does care about you."

"I know."

"Good. Well I better let the maid of honor and bride to be," Nana said with a wink, "enjoy the party."

"Thank you. I'll try," Summer said and turned to go.

"Oh and Summer, if anything, just do what you feel is right. Don't worry about what the rest of us think. I'm sure you'll make the right choice...regardless of how smart or stupid it may be."

Summer nodded.

"And Gram fully believes you're engaged," Nana added.

Summer grinned and walked away.

"What did she say?" Seth asked.

"She just wanted to let me know that she was on to us…and that she knows I respect myself too much to actually be with you," Summer said flippantly.

"She said that?" Seth asked, offended.

"Yep," Summer replied gloatingly.

Seth furrowed his brow.

"Don't go being all hurt. She's absolutely right and you know it," Summer said. 'Slightly harsher than I intended,' Summer inwardly winced.

"Right," Seth said softly. "I'm just gonna go."

"Crap," Summer cursed under her breath as he walked away.

_(AN: Yeah I know they're still kinda fighting...but I figured that the Nana's speech might bring you all out of depression...there's still hope!!! Plus it's my story so it'll be how I want it to be. lol)_


	31. Bridal Shower & SethRyan Time

_Disclaimer: Yeah Josh Schwartz and Fox own The O.C. not me. Oh and hey the story of Seth's betrayal is finally revealed...I sort of forgot that I didn't explain it before until a recent review mentioned it. Lol...but yeah we finally know why he cheated and with who...so check it out!_

"Big bridal shower. You ready for this?" Summer asked.

"Yes. I'm so excited," Marissa beamed.

"Me too and it's not even my bridal shower."

"Marissa, can I talk to you for a second?" Ryan asked.

"Um, sure. Hey, Sum, I'll be right back," Marissa said and walked away with Ryan. "So what's up?"

"Nothing except I just realized that I hadn't kissed you in a while," Ryan smiled and kissed.

"Thanks…now seriously what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Seth and I are going out for some quality 'Seth and Ryan time' or something like that. I think he and Summer got into it again."

"I think I preferred the whole angsty we're in love but won't do anything about compared to this new angsty we hate each other business. I just don't know what to do with them."

"I don't know either. The only thing I can think of is to get them to work out their problems…even if it means they have to scream at each other."

"I just hope the screaming match can wait until after our wedding," Marissa sighed.

"I know what you mean. I'm sure they won't do anything to ruin our day though."

"I know that. Summer would die before she'd ruin my wedding. She apologized for weeks about that Matt fiasco before. I know our wedding will be perfect," Marissa smiled.

Ryan nodded and kissed her, "Well I'm off for 'Seth and Ryan time'."

"And I'm off for bridal shower wonder."

"Have fun."

"You too."

"I love you," Ryan said and kissed her again.

"I love you too," Marissa replied as they parted ways.

"So what's up with Chino?" Summer asked.

"Seth and Ryan time."

"Does anyone else find their relationship oddly- I don't know- a little too close at times?"

"I don't know. That's just the way they've always been I guess," Marissa shrugged.

"Yeah well God bless Chino for putting up with Cohen's whining all the time," Summer snorted.

Marissa smiled uneasily before hesitantly asking, "What exactly happened with you and Seth? I mean one minute you were fine and now you like hate each other?"

"We don't hate each other. He just purposely tries to confuse and I refuse to put up with it."

Marissa just looked at her.

"What? It's the truth. I get all confused and one minute I'm perfectly fine with this and then the next minute it's a bad idea. I think I love him and then I tell myself that I don't want to be with him. I'm high and low. Then he flirts with me and everybody jumps down my throat about it. I'm just sick of all of it," Summer continued.

"Then why did you even bother to agree to do this in the first place?"

"Because-because…he needed me," Summer said quietly.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, Sum,but I think he still does."

"Whatever, Coop. Let's just do this bridal shower biz."

"Ok."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happened?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. One minute we're fine and now she hates me. She said I confuse her. Well she's one to talk. I mean I'm as confused as hell right now and I certainly didn't confuse myself, that was her doing," Seth replied.

"So this is all because you kissed her?"

"No…well yeah…I don't know. That seems a little much don't you think? I mean I kissed her before and she didn't seem to have a problem with it. Then all of a sudden it's like 'Don't kiss me, assface!'."

"Women are complicated."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do?" Ryan asked.

"Follow her every demand and eventually…well to be quite honest with you, eventually I hope to win her back. I was this close, man!" Seth groaned, holding his index finger and thumb centimeters apart.

"You really want her back?"

"Since the day she left me."

"Then why'd you cheat on her?" Ryan asked, finally asking what had been on his mind for a long time.

"I didn't. Or at least I didn't mean to. I don't even remember that night. But I swear the person who took me home was Summer. Then the next thing I know there's some short brunette in my apartment screaming at me in Spanish while Summer's standing there cussing me out in English."

"What?" Ryan would have laughed at the mental image he got, if it hadn't been the real Seth and Summer had broken up.

"Look, I was super drunk and that's no excuse but I swear to you I didn't sleep with that girl. I thought Summer took me home but apparently it was freaky Spanish chick. But nothing happened! I thought it was Summer but still nothing happened. I was too drunk for anything to happen. She just took me home and tucked me in bed. Now if little Spanish chica crawled under the covers, I really wouldn't know because I was passed out," Seth explained.

_(AN: For the record, I have nothing against Spanish ppl...I just thought it would be funny if Summer screamed at him in English while the other girl screamed at Seth in another language...and in America, the most common other language is Spanish...so um yeah I don't have a problem with Spanish ppl it just worked out that way for this story.)_

"But you didn't remember anything," Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah but trust me, if I would have had sex, I would have remembered."

"Did you tell that to Summer?"

"I tried. She wouldn't listen. She ignored my calls and avoided me for like a week. Then she went to Spain for the summer with her dad. The job in New York came up, she was gone, I didn't know when she'd be back. It was a good opportunity for me and I figured maybe some time apart would do us good. Then things just kinda became permanent. And she still blames me."

"Have you tried to tell her since then? I mean have you tried to explain since you've been here?"

"When? While I was kissing her or while she was screaming at me? Or would you prefer that I tell her in front of my whole family?" Seth asked sardonically.

Ryan gave him the side-ways glance before replying, "I'm just saying that maybe now that she's had some time to deal with it and calm down, maybe you should try to redeem yourself."

"Yeah because I'm sure she'll want to listen to what I have to say after like practically two years," Seth said sarcastically.

"You never know."

"That's where you're wrong. I do know because I know Summer. I know how she works and I know that instead of calming down over time she's just been boiling under the surface because that's what she does. And if I try to bring it up, she'll explode on me."

"Maybe she needs to explode and then you need to explain."

"Yeah and how about we do that on your wedding day," Seth suggested scornfully.

"Ok fine. Just be all sarcastic and don't even give my suggestions any consideration. I'm just trying to help because I'm sick of seeing both of you miserable," Ryan spat.

"Alright. Look, I'm sorry. I'll think about it. I have like three days after the wedding before I have to go back to New York so maybe I can try to talk to her then."

"And then what? You go back to New York? You're gonna talk it out and just leave?"

"Well I'm hoping she can give me a reason to stay…otherwise…I'll go back," Seth answered.

"Good luck, man. You're gonna need it."

"Yeah, I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So ladies, how was the bridal shower?" Ryan asked as he and Seth approached Summer and Marissa.

"It was wonderful," Marissa replied and kissed Ryan lightly.

"Did you get any ideas for things we'll need?" Seth asked seeing the Nana and Gram approach.

"A few," Summer replied with a fake smile.

"How are we doing today?" Nana asked.

"Great," Seth smiled, stepping over to Summer and wrapping an arm around the small of her back.

"Where did you boys head off to?" Gram asked.

"Just went skiing," Ryan answered.

"A little Seth and Ryan time," Seth added.

"That is so cute," Summer smiled pecking Seth's cheek.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"Anytime, jerkface," Summer laughed.

"You are so sweet," Seth laughed.

"I know."

"I take it things are back to normal then?" Gram asked.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Well yesterday it seemed that you two were in a little lover's spat. I even heard that you got your own room," Gram nodded to Summer.

"Oh well-," Seth started nervously.

"We're over that," Summer finished for him with a smile.

"So you're back in the same room?" Nana asked raising her eyebrow.

"Um…yes," Summer replied through clenched teeth with a fake smile.

"Great," Nana smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Well we should be going now," Gram added.

Nana nodded and wheeled Gram out into the hall.

"She's trying to torture me," Summer muttered.

"What?"

"The Nana she knows and she finds this whole situation quite funny."

"So you're really staying in my room again?" Seth asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Well I guess I have to since apparently everyone knows I left," Summer replied bitterly.

"Great. I'm glad to see you're so enthused," Seth said sarcastically.

Summer just glared at him.

"Right. Rage blackouts. I'll be going now," Seth said and made a quick exit.

Summer smiled to herself as he left. Then realized what she was doing and stopped but not before Ryan and Marissa noticed.

"So you and Seth huh?" Ryan asked.

"Do you want to be castrated before your wedding," Summer threatened.

"Sorry I asked," Ryan smirked.

"I'm leaving. I'll talk to you later, Coop," Summer said before starting to stalk off. She quickly turned around and added, "oh and Chino, you can just forget whatever you're planning. Once you two are married, I'm done and Seth's out of here." Then she stalked off.

Ryan just smirked and shook his head.

"What are you planning?" Marissa asked.

"Don't worry about it. The storm gates won't open until we're far away in the Bahamas," Ryan promised.

"Good. I can live with that."

_(AN: See Seth didn't cheat. Summer thinks he did but she never gave him a real chance to explain. Then Seth took off for New York and never really explained the truth to anyone. Oh and I know that Kirsten was a little harsh in that one chapter but she wasn't trying to be a bitch...remember, Summer is the daughter she's never had and well Seth is her son, so she just didn't want to see them get hurt anymore b/c she loves them both.)_


	32. Bachelorette Parties

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me b/c if I owned it Summer and Zach would not have shared a shake with two straws...b/c honestly, who does that? Grr!_

"So tonight's the big night," Sandy smirked.

"Yep," Ryan replied.

"Excited? Nervous? Just ready to get your party on?" Sandy asked.

"Dad, please don't say get your party on. What is this like 1980?" Seth teased.

"Excuse me. Ryan, are you ready for tonight?" Sandy asked looking to Seth for approval.

"Much better," Seth nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean I don't exactly know what to expect. I've never had a bachelor party before," Ryan answered.

"Well don't worry my friend, I'm sure it won't be any crazier than things you've already been to in Chino," Seth laughed, patting Ryan's back.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about," Ryan muttered.

"Trust me, man. You and Marissa are getting the same treatment. The little lady has no worries so neither should you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready for naked men?" Summer asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know about this, Sum," Marissa replied uneasily.

"Trust me, Coop. You and Chino get the same treatment. He's not worried about tonight so you shouldn't be either."

"Really? Ryan's ok with this?"

"Coop, Chino's from like Chino. I'm sure he's been to wilder parties there than any bachelor party Cohen has planned….besides, I helped him plan it. Everything is totally under control," Summer assured.

"Ok," Marissa sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth arranged for Luke, Eric (one of Ryan's friends from college), and several others to fly in for the night for Ryan's party. While Summer had Holly (who was nice now b/c everybody makes Holly nice in these fanfics), Anna (b/c she tends to be missed by O.C. fans), Megan (one of Marissa's friends from college), and several others fly in for Marissa's party.

_(AN: Sorry but Lindsay wasn't invited, not b/c I don't like her, b/c I really do like her, but b/c I originally thought up this story long before Lindsay was ever on the show…plus how weird would it be to have your fiancé's ex-girlfriend at your bachelorette party…plus if she was coming to the party then she would have been in like the whole story b/c she's technically Kirsten's sister and Marissa's step-sister and stuff…but anyways, back to the story.)_

"I just got a call down at the police station that somebody here has been a very bad boy," a stripper dressed as (surprise, surprise) a cop said as she entered the pent house suite Caleb set up for Ryan's party.

"Um, him," Seth said pointing to Ryan. "He's been very naughty," Seth laughed.

"Uh actually Santa put me on the good little boys list this year," Ryan said nervously.

"What?" Seth asked before busting out laughing hysterically.

"Well I'm prepared to change that," the stripper laughed as she grabbed the remote to the CD player and turned on her music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, but I heard that there might be a fire in here. Apparently someone will be getting pretty hot," a male stripper dressed as (surprise, surprise) a fireman said coming into the other pent house suit in the other tower of the hotel that Julie had set up for Marissa's party.

"Her," Summer said pointing to Marissa. "She's hot. She's on fire, in fact.You should definitely help her out."

"Summer," Marissa panicked under her breath, while shooting Summer a deer-in-the-headlights look.

Summer just laughed.

"It's getting hot in here," the stripper said and hit the CD player. 'Hot in Herre' by Nelly began to play as he started to strip.

"Great song choice," Marissa muttered sarcastically to Summer.

Summer giggled as they all watched the stripper start working.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good God, I think I'm hung-over," Luke mumbled from his spot on the floor as he grabbed his head.

"Me too," Seth groaned from his spot on top of the pool table.

Ryan was up throwing cups away in a garbage bag.

"Man, what are you doing?" Eric asked.

"Cleaning up," Ryan replied.

"Did you even drink at all last night, Chino?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, it was my bachelor party after all…I just didn't belligerently drunk like the rest of you," Ryan laughed.

"So no hangover for Ryan," Seth mumbled, grabbing his head.

"Well I figured I'd behave since Marissa wasn't here," Ryan grinned.

"Somebody's whipped," Luke teased.

"Shut up, man," Ryan said lightheartedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wild night, Coop," Summer groaned, laying on one end of the couch.

"Yeah," Marissa laughed, laying at the opposite end of the couch.

"Best bachelorette party ever," Holly mumbled from the floor.

"I can't believe I got that stripper's number," Megan giggled from somewhere else on the floor.

"Is anyone else incredibly hung-over?" Summer asked.

"Very," they all replied except Marissa.

"Cooper, I can't believe you didn't drink that much," Holly mused.

"Well I figured I should behave myself since Ryan wasn't here," Marissa replied.

_(AN: Wow! Alcoholic Marissa grew up! And probably went to rehab or something. Lol)_

"Whipped," Megan smirked.

"Shut up," Marissa said flinging at pillow at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was the bachelor party?" Marissa asked as Ryan came in their room.

"It was fun. The guys got really drunk and we all played pool and then there was a short wrestling match between drunk Seth and drunk Luke…which abruptly ended when Luke kicked Seth's ass. There was a stripper who ended up hitting on Eric…and on Luke. Then more drunk pool and a sing-a-long, which was kind of…weird," Ryan explained, finishing with a strange expression.

Marissa laughed.

"What about you? How was the bachelorette party?" Ryan asked.

"Fun. The girls got really drunk. Megan got the stripper's number. Then we all acted like we were in 6th grade, giggling and talking about boys. Then there was a giant pillow fight at some point in the night, followed by two chick flicks and a crazy game of truth or dare. It wasn't exactly what I pictured a bachelorette party to be like. It was more like a giant slumber party…well except for the stripper thing," Marissa answered.

Ryan laughed. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I'm glad you did, too. Group sing-a-longs are great," Marissa teased.

"Shut up," Ryan chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How'd the bachelorette party go?" Seth asked when Summer came in their room.

"It was fun. The stripper was good," Summer answered. "What about the bachelor party?"

"It was fun. You picked a good stripper," Seth replied.

"Good."

"Yep."

"So did you- I mean- did he-," Seth stuttered.

"He got Megan's number," Summer answered.

"Cool."

"Yeah…so did you- I mean- what about her?" Summer asked.

"She went more for Eric and Luke," Seth answered.

"Cool."

"Yep."

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower," Summer said, walking to the bathroom.

"Did you get drunk?" Seth asked.

"Very. You?" Summer asked, stopping and turning around to face him.

"Yep. You hung-over?"

"Very. You?"

"Yep."

"Ok. So…I'm gonna shower," Summer said and went into the bathroom.

"Great," Seth muttered and flopped down on the bed.

_(AN: So these two chapters were kinda shorter than usual I think...but um I was running on brain overload...I had my first test already....Yeah things are still awkward between Seth and Summer but they're no longer screaming at each other which paves the way for some much needed fluff...plus you guys are going to die in the next chapter!!!!! I've got this all planned out remember!)_


	33. Gotta Love Drunks

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"So as you all know this is our final night at this lovely resort. And luckily for us, we're most likely leaving here with minimal injuries, well of course, excluding my minor slip-up on the slopes…who knew snowboarding would be different from surfing?" Sandy joked. "But all injuries aside, I would just like to thank everyone for coming here and joining in my wife and I's joy for Ryan and Marissa's impending nuptials. So thank you all and please enjoy yourselves tonight as much as you'd like because the bar tab belongs to Caleb."

Everyone laughed. Ryan stood up.

"I'm not really a man of many words, as most of you have probably guessed, so this shouldn't take long. But I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and making this past week amazing. I can't think of a better way for Marissa and I to celebrate spending the rest of our lives together. So thanks," Ryan said and sat back down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was socializing and drinking, definitely drinking. Seth in particular had been drinking a lot. The party was going great…and then Seth stood up on a chair in the middle of the room and beat his knife against his glass. He cleared his throat and waited for everyone's attention.

"Hi. I'm the best man…I figured I'd take this time to say a few words…about Ryan and Marissa," Seth grinned.

"Usually you wait until the wedding reception before you make your toast, Seth," Ryan whispered to him, knowing Seth was drunk.

"Oh come now, my friend," Seth smiled at Ryan and slapped him on the back. Then he turned to everyone else and announced, "This is in no way, in no shape or form, a toast. This is just me…rambling on like an idiot."

"Cohen, sit down," Summer instructed from her chair at a table a few feet away.

Seth rolled his eyes at her before continuing, "I just wanted to talk about my good, good, great friends, Ryan and Marissa because they're getting married. And I think that's just great. In fact, I think it is awesome. You see, it's awesome because they've been together forever and nobody makes them happier than each other. Sure they've had a few rough patches, right my man?" Seth asked Ryan.

Ryan looked slightly panicked but smiled and nodded.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. They've had some rough spots but they don't quit on each other like some people," Seth said, squinting his eyes a little.

"Maybe you should sit down," Ryan suggested.

"No, man, I'm good. This one's for you," Seth replied then turned back to his audience. "Ryan and Marissa, Marissa and Ryan, they are just too great. Can I get hand for these two crazy lovebirds?"

Everyone clapped rather hesitantly while Ryan stood by Seth's chair trying to persuade him to get down.

"When Ryan first moved in with us, I thought he was the coolest guy ever. Then I thought he wanted Summer so I didn't think that. But then, then I found out he wanted Marissa," Seth said nodding his head.

"That's great, man. Thanks. You wanna come down now?" Ryan asked.

"No. I'm good. Where was I? Oh yeah. So eventually after much drama, I'm talking soap opera style drama, Ryan and Marissa finally got together. Then they broke up and got back together and broke up and got back together. It was hard to keep track. But then one day, shortly before college, these two crazy kids realized that they were supposed to be together. And they have been solidly together ever since. Then Ryan proposed because, because nobody thinks that he 'slept with the Spanish chick'," Seth said using his fingers to make air quotes.

Summer stiffened and shot Seth a glare.

"Alright, that's enough, Seth," Ryan smiled and tried to help him down.

"No. It's not because you guys are happy. And I'm happy that you're both happy but I am miserable!" Seth said angrily, and stumbling at little on the chair, practically falling off.

Summer stood up and walked over to Seth, "Get down. You're drunk."

"Nope."

"Cohen, get down now!" Summer demanded, starting to loose her patience.

"So anybody need a refill?" Sandy asked trying to direct everyone's attention away.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves and got up from their seats and got more to drink and such.

"You can't tell me what to do, Summer! You're not my mom! You're not my wife! You're not even my fiancé! Hell, you're not even my girlfriend!," Seth yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh god," Summer muttered under her breath.

"Half the time, I don't even know if we're friends," Seth continued.

"Cohen, stop it. You're making a scene," Summer told him calmly.

"Like Matt did at the first party?" Seth asked. "Am I like Matt now? Your wonderful ex-boyfriend? Do you wish you were with him?"

"No, I don't. Now please, get down off the chair and we'll go talk outside," Summer persuaded.

"You wanna talk to me?" Seth asked calmly.

"Yes. Let's go."

"Jush me and you?"

"Just us," Summer replied.

Seth nodded drunkenly and got off the chair. He let Summer lead him by the hand out of the room and upstairs. She was slightly tipsy as well but not enough to act like it.

"So you wanna talk now?" Summer asked angrily. "Nice speech in there by the way. You almost ruined the party, _Seth_."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Seth said sadly.

Summer softened a little and sighed, "I know you didn't. But you just have to control yourself a little better. This is Coop and Chino's big day and everything coming up. We've got to make it perfect for them."

"I know and I want it to be perfect…but I mish you," Seth slurred.

Summer looked down at the ground and nodded.

"I mish you sho much, Shummer," Seth continued to slur.

"I know you do. You're starting to slur. I think that alcohol's really kicking in now, huh?"

Seth nodded repeatedly.

"Well why don't you go upstairs and go lay down, maybe get some sleep and I'll go back in there and make sure everything's ok-," Summer started.

"An then you'll come up and shtay with me?" Seth asked.

"I guess," Summer nodded slowly.

"Then I'll jush wait wish you," Seth said determinedly.

"No. You go on upstairs and I'll be up later."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No Shummer! I won't!"

"Fine! But you can't make anymore speeches. You just stand there and be quiet and smile occasionally," Summer instructed.

Seth nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Ok. Let's go. But if you act up at all, I'm making you go upstairs," Summer said as she started to walk back in the room.

"Can I hold your hand?" Seth asked with a grin.

Summer looked at him for a moment then replied, "I guess so. At least I'll be able to keep tabs on you that way."

Seth looked very pleased with himself as Summer slipped her hand in his and led him back to the party.

"So is everything ok, Sum?" Marissa asked approaching.

Summer nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Good," Marissa smiled.

"Marisha, I'm shorry," Seth slurred.

Marissa giggled a little, "It's ok, Seth. No major damage done."

Ryan approached them and heard Seth's apology.

"Yeah, man, don't worry about it. How about you just don't drink anymore tonight," Ryan suggested.

Seth nodded.

"I need a drink," Summer muttered and led Seth to the bar.

Two hours later, Summer and Seth were both sitting at the bar…drinking. They were both smashed and laughing hysterically and falling all over each other.

"I thought she wasn't going to let him drink anymore," Sandy said to Ryan.

"That's what I thought," Ryan replied.

"I think that was before she was drunk," Marissa added in.

"Should we send them both upstairs?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," Kirsten answered.

"Yeah, I don't know about that," Marissa replied.

"Besides, most of our guests down here are drunk so they don't care," Sandy laughed.

Everyone in their group's eyes widened as Summer slid off the stool and knocked into Seth who almost fell off his stool.

"They're gonna fall and kill themselves," Kirsten muttered.

"Ever seen your kid smashed before?" Jimmy asked. (_AN: Jimmy has all the time lol._)

"Not quite like this."

"I'm sending them upstairs," Sandy said making his decision.

"This will not end well," Ryan sighed as Sandy made his way over to Seth and Summer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys," Sandy smiled.

"Hey Dad!" Seth replied enthusiastically.

"Hey Dad!" Summer echoed.

If Sandy was taken back by this he didn't show it, he just smiled.

"It's really getting late. If you guys want to head upstairs, we'll all just start cleaning up down here," Sandy suggested.

"You don't want ush to help clean?" Seth asked.

"You're too drunk to clean," Summer giggled.

"Sho are you," Seth replied and burst into laughter.

"I'm giving you two the night off cleaning duty," Sandy said.

"Thanksh, Dad!"

"Yeah, thanksh dad," Summer echoed again.

"Alright. I'll see you two in the morning," Sandy replied as Seth and Summer stumbled toward the door.

"Well you got them to go upstairs," Kirsten said as Sandy came back.

"Yep. They find each other way too funny right now, for you worry about anything, honey," Sandy assured her.

"Good," Kirsten replied with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I could see that causing problems," Ryan admitted.

"Yeah, especially since everyone knows they're not together now," Jimmy added in.

"Summer is gonna kill Seth for that tomorrow," Marissa grimaced.

They all nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really mish me?" Summer asked Seth in the elevator.

Seth turned to her and nodded.

"I mish you too," Summer admitted.

Seth looked at her for moment and actually looked almost sober. But that look was quickly replaced by a drunken grin.

"Shummer," Seth said.

"Yesh?"

"I didn't shleep wish that Shpanish girl," Seth said seriously.

"You didn't?" Summer asked rolling her eyes drunkenly.

"I shwear! I wouldn't do that with anybody but you!"

"Really?"

Seth nodded. Summer looked around the elevator quickly and then made up her mind. She crossed the elevator to him and took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"What doesh thish mean?" Seth asked.

"It meansh...I want you," Summer said seductively, drunkenly but seductively.

Seth kissed her just as the doors of the elevator opened. They stumbled out of the elevator and made the way down the hall to their room. Seth pinned Summer against the door of their room and kissed her again. They pulled away long enough for Seth to try to slide the card in the door. He couldn't get it. So Summer kissed him again and then took the key and unlocked the door. They resumed kissing. Summer pushed the door open with her lips still attached to Seth's. He kicked the door shut behind them as Summer pulled him further into the room. She shoved him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

_(AN: There! That's to make up for all of the angsty depression!!!!! Nothing like a little loving to cure all of our broken hearts lol.)_


	34. You Lost

_Disclaimer: Josh Schwartz and Fox own The O.C. not me._

"Oh God, my head," Summer groaned.

Seth stirred beside her. She looked over at him as if she was surprised to see him there. Seth rubbed his eyes with one hand and rolled over…off the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and immediately stood up straight and searched the room to take in his surroundings. Summer burst out laughing. Seth looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked in return. Then she looked at Seth's attire and gasped. "Oh no, did we? Oh no."

"Did we what?"

Seth looked entirely confused then suddenly he looked down at himself and noticed his clothing as well. He was in only his boxers. He glanced from him to Summer then back to his clothing again.

"This is not good," Summer said rubbing her eyes.

"No, no, no. We didn't. We couldn't have. Oh I don't know. Everything's such a blur," Seth said with panic in his voice.

Seth looked at her again then exclaimed suddenly "Ah ha!"

"Oh God, don't yell," Summer muttered, holding her head in her hands.

"We didn't have sex," Seth replied happily. Then he stopped and thought, 'Why am I happy about that?' He shook his head and looked at Summer.

"Cohen, how do you know that?"

"Because," He said and ripped the sheets off Summer. "Look."

"Hey! I'm naked!" Summer screamed then looked at herself. "I have on clothes!" she exclaimed happily and hugged herself.

"Yeah so unless we had wild sex last night and then you got re-dressed, I'm gonna say that we didn't do anything."

"That is like such a relief."

"Hey!" Seth said offended.

"Well like no offense but seriously," Summer snorted.

"Yeah well it's a relief for me too," Seth said as a lame comeback.

"Good one, Cohen."

Seth groaned and flopped back down on the bed, grabbing his head, "I think I have a hangover."

"Join the club."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes both holding their heads. Then Summer started laughing.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I just remembered what happened last night," she laughed ever harder.

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing. You passed out."

"I what? No, clearly you passed out seeing as you're all dressed," Seth defended.

"No, I was working on undressing you and you passed out before you had a chance to try to undress me," Summer laughed hysterically. "You passed out while a girl was taking off your clothes. That is pathetic."

"Hey! Hey now! I can't help it if I can't handle my alcohol as well as some certain people who have been drinking since they were like five," Seth spat.

"I haven't been drinking since I was five," Summer replied with a glare. "I'm just not a light-weight like some people," she said then started laughing again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They better hurry up or else we're all going to miss our flight," Kirsten said pacing in the lobby.

"I just checked her room. She's not there. So I'm guessing she stayed with Seth last night," Marissa said entering the lobby.

"I'll go check his room," Sandy suggested and went to the elevator.

Everyone else got tired of waiting and went outside to load up their cars. Ryan and Marissa offered to stay in the lobby to wait for Seth, Summer, and Sandy. Then suddenly Ryan had a thought.

"I believe you owe me twenty bucks, Miss Cooper," Ryan smirked.

"What are you talking- no, that's cheating. They were drunk. It _so_ doesn't count," Marissa protested.

"Hey, you can't make up rules. We never said that they had to be sober."

"It doesn't count."

"If that was one of the rules, it had to be stated before I won," Ryan laughed.

"Maybe they didn't do anything," Marissa countered.

"Marissa, they were both drunk and they both really have a thing for each other. How could they not?"

"Maybe they just passed out."

"Maybe you owe me twenty bucks," Ryan teased.

Seth and Summer came rushing out of the elevators with their bags. Sandy was carrying a few of Summer's extra bags.

"I'm not paying you twenty dollars for cheating," Marissa replied, oblivious to Seth and Summer's arrival behind her.

Ryan, who also didn't seem to notice them, argued back, "I didn't cheat. It wasn't in the stated rules. I won. Fair and square. You owe me twenty bucks."

"I'll just take these to the car," Sandy said, over-hearing the argument.

Seth nodded as he and Summer walked over to Ryan and Marissa, hearing everything.

"They were drunk. I'm not paying you if they hooked up because they were drunk."

"You lost the bet. Just accept it and give me my money," Ryan smiled cockily.

"What!" Summer exclaimed.

Marissa whirled around, "Oh hey, Sum."

"Been there long?" Ryan asked nervously.

"You made a bet that Cohen and I would shack up together?" Summer asked angrily.

"Not exactly," Ryan replied. Summer shot him a look. "Ok so maybe something like that."

"I can't believe this!"

"How much?" Seth asked curiously, finding the situation amusing, while Summer was just pissed.

"Twenty bucks," Marissa replied cringing a little.

"Twenty bucks? I'm only worth twenty bucks?" Summer asked getting even more anger.

"I'd say twenty cents," Seth laughed.

Summer slapped his stomach.

"Ow. Or ya know, you're priceless," Seth covered.

Summer glared at him before turning back to Marissa and Ryan, "So who won?"

"Me," Ryan said proudly.

"You so did not. They were drunk. It doesn't even count!" Marissa argued.

"Wait a minute. You think that we- last night?" Seth asked smirking.

Ryan nodded.

"We _so_ didn't," Summer stated.

"You didn't?" Ryan and Marissa asked at the same time.

"I got Cohen, over here, down to his boxers before he passed out," Summer said before she started laughing again. Seth glared at her.

"YES!" Marissa squealed. "You owe _me_ twenty bucks!"

"Oh so now it's fair. Maybe if they weren't so drunk they would have. I don't think that should count," Ryan replied.

"You can't make up rules that weren't established when we made the bet, Ryan," Marissa teased.

"Oh, oh. No way."

"You lost. Just accept it and give me my money," Marissa smirked deviously.

"Hey, now. We're getting married tomorrow. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. I think that means that we share our money too so technically I don't owe you anything."

"Just pay up, Atwood," Marissa smiled triumphantly.

"Oh no," Seth groaned suddenly.

"What?" all three others asked.

"I just remembered."

They looked at him expectantly.

"I announced to everyone the truth last night," Seth said slapping his forehead.

"Oh God," Summer groaned. "You did."

"Yeah."

"What are we supposed to do now, jackass?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. I mean- I guess, I guess I'll have to explain it to everyone…and I guess you're off the hook," Seth sighed in defeat.

Summer's eyes softened as she actually felt sorry for him. He tried so hard just to please his great-grandmother and the rest of his family.

"Look, we'll just play it off like you were drunk and you had no idea what you were talking about," Summer assured him.

"Seriously? You-you're still gonna do this for me?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean we might as well finish what we started. We'll just tell everybody that because you and I had gotten into a fight you were rambling like crazy when you were drunk. You thought that we broke up or something so you were pissed."

"And they'll buy that?"

"Well it's partly the truth. We did get into a fight and you were drunk and pissed…yeah I think they'll buy it," Summer replied.

"Besides, if they bought that you guys were together in the first place, then they'll probably buy this too," Ryan chimed in.

"Yeah," Marissa agreed.

Seth nodded and with that they all picked up their remaining bags and went out to the cars.

_(AN: Happiness is back for a few chapters!!!! And the next chapter is the wedding!!!!!!!)_


	35. The Wedding!

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Summer laughed wiping away a few tears.

Marissa turned around and smiled at Summer with tears in her own eyes.

"You look beautiful, honey," Julie beamed at her daughter, her eyes also clouded with tears.

"Thanks, Mom," Marissa sniffled.

"You really do look gorgeous," Summer grinned then began to cry.

"Stop it, Sum. You're gonna make me cry," Marissa said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry it's just- I'm so happy for you, Coop," Summer cried, "Oh no, Coop. Coop! Can I still call you Coop?" Summer asked really crying.

"Of course," Marissa laughed also crying now.

"Alright you two, stop it. You're both going to ruin your makeup," Julie ordered with a small smile. "And I'd hate to see that since you both look so pretty."

Marissa wiped her eyes then turned to Julie with a grin and hugged her. Julie was a little shocked. She and Marissa were on way better terms now but they still weren't exactly a hugging family. But she gladly accepted the embrace from her daughter and started to cry a little herself.

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown-up," Julie sniffled.

"Come on, Mrs. Cooper…Nichol, you look way too good to be crying too. Plus you've gotta go find your seat. We're about ready to start," Summer said ushering Julie to the door.

"Take care of my girl. Make sure she doesn't trip or something," Julie said as she walked out the door.

"Great. Just like my mom to warn me not to trip. Now I'm gonna freak out about that," Marissa muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Coop. You'll be fine. You'll be better than fine. You'll be perfect. Today is your day. It's gonna be perfect," Summer smiled fixing Marissa curls a final time so they fell just right against her shoulders.

Summer adjusted Marissa's veil quickly and gave her a minute to look in the mirror. Summer stood behind her best friend and looked in the mirror at both of them. This is what she wanted. She wanted to get married and start a family. She wanted her perfect day to come.

"It'll happen to you, too," Marissa said, practically reading her best friend's mind.

"Yeah," Summer replied softly.

"I can't believe I'm really getting married."

"I know. It's like…we all knew this day would come but still it's amazing. I'm so happy for you, Coop. You're gonna have like the best life ever."

Marissa grinned from ear to ear. Summer beamed at her, but her eyes showed her sadness. She really was ready to be in Marissa's position.

"You're gonna have a great life, too," Marissa said, before turning around and hugging Summer.

"You ready to do this?" Summer asked after glancing at the clock.

Marissa turned around for one last lingering glance at herself in the mirror then turned back to Summer and nodded with a huge grin.

"Let's go," Summer said smiling back at her.

They went to the back of the church and saw that everyone was lining up in their places.

"This is it," Summer whispered to Marissa.

Summer started to leave to go to her spot. Marissa grabbed her hand to stop her. Summer turned around and looked at her questioningly. Marissa squeezed her hand as tears filled her eyes. Summer knew Marissa was trying to thank her for always being there. Summer's eyes also welled up with tears and she simply nodded in return. Marissa smiled a little and Summer smiled back. They hugged each other. Then Summer went to her place beside one of the ushers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music started and one by one Marissa bridesmaids ascended down the aisle. Caitlin walked down the aisle with Peter right before it was Summer's turn. She took a deep breath and got ready to walk down the aisle with her escort, David. She looked at David and smiled uneasily. He gave her a reassuring smile and they started walking. She looked down the aisle and saw Ryan standing there anxiously. Then she looked beside Ryan and saw Seth. They locked eyes. She smiled at him. Seth felt his breath catch. She was beautiful. He smiled back at her and couldn't help but wish that this was his wedding to Summer instead. Summer was also thinking the same. David looked from Summer to Seth then back to Summer again. He smiled to himself as they made their way to the altar and parted to opposite sides of Ryan and Seth.

The music changed to Marissa's wedding march. Ryan looked down the aisle waiting to see her. Marissa stood behind the wooden doors at the back of the church. She took a deep breath and looked at her father. Jimmy beamed at her and also got a little choked up.

Jimmy whispered, "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too, Dad," Marissa whispered back.

Jimmy offered her his arm just as the doors opened. They began to walk down the aisle. Marissa immediately locked eyes with Ryan. He also found that he couldn't breathe just looking at her. She smiled at him as everyone else in the room vanished. Ryan couldn't smile back, he couldn't even move. He was in complete awe. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and he couldn't believe she was actually marrying him.

Jimmy and Marissa reached the altar. The preacher smiled then began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Ryan and Marissa in holy matrimony," the preacher said then paused as if to examine the couple standing before him.

He then continued, "Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

And as in true wedding-y fashion the preacher paused to give people time to speak up.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the preacher asked after a moment.

"Her mother and I," Jimmy replied.

Jimmy gave Marissa's hand to Ryan. Marissa turned and kissed her father on the cheek before he went to sit down.

The preacher started up again with his little sermon, "Ryan and Marissa, we are born into this world as individuals, yet we must learn to live together. Love is a gift that is shared between two people. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is the shared goal of a married couple. Today is a glorious day the Lord hath made- as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest gifts- the gift of abiding love and devotion between and man and a woman. All present here today- and those here in our hearts- wish you both all the joy and happiness the world has to offer. As you travel through life together I ask you to remember that the true measure of joy and happiness is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. As it is love which brings you here today and joins in the union of two hearts and two spirits and it is love with will cause this join to strengthen and grow."

Summer sort of dazed out during the remaining portion of the preacher's sermon as she continued to glance across at Seth. They kept sharing chaste smiles with each other knowing that no one was watching them because all eyes were basically focused on Ryan and Marissa at this point.

_(AN: Basically I just didn't want to write anymore crap about weddings. I took some stuff from various websites and from my memory of weddings I've been to…but that's about all I could come up with and all I really wanted to come up with. Lol. So back to the story.)_

"Would you please face each other and join hands," the preacher asked.

_(AN: Here comes the stuff that all weddings are made of…the vows.)_

Ryan and Marissa faced each other as they took each others hands. Ryan's hands were trembling slightly and Marissa squeezed them to calm his nerves. He looked from their hands up to her face and tears sprung to his eyes. Marissa smiled, her eyes welling up in tears again.

"Do you, Ryan Thomas Atwood, take Marissa Brooke Cooper, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Ryan smiled, his eyes still shinning with tears of happiness.

"Do you, Marissa Brooke Cooper, take thee, Ryan Thomas Atwood, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Marissa whispered as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"May I have the rings?" the preacher asked.

Seth's cousin Michael stepped forward with the rings.

"These rings are an outward sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage," the preacher announced taking the rings. "Ryan, repeat after me."

Ryan took the ring and waited.

"With this ring, I thee wed," the preacher said.

Ryan slipped the ring on Marissa finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed." His voice cracked as he was overcome with emotion.

"Now, Marissa, repeat after me."

Marissa took the other ring and waited.

"With this ring, I thee wed," the preacher said again.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Marissa said softly as she slipped the ring on Ryan's finger.

Ryan and Marissa exchanged smiles as the preacher addressed them.

"Ryan and Marissa as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to love, respect, and cherish each other all the days of your lives. As the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony and have promised your love for each other by these vows and the giving of these rings, I now declare you husband and wife," the preacher grinned. "Congratulations. Now you may kiss the bride."

Ryan looked at Marissa for a moment then grinned at her with complete love and adoration. Then he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

Summer smiled as she watched them kiss and a few more tears slid down her cheeks. Seth also grinned at his best friends. Kirsten and Julie were both crying. Sandy was beaming with pride. Jimmy was also beaming at his daughter and his new son-in-law.

The preacher looked to the rest of the church and announced, "And now I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Atwood."

Everyone stood up as Ryan and Marissa walked down the aisle hand in hand. Minutes later, they all gathered outside and waited for the newly married couple to exit the building. Ryan and Marissa soon opened the doors of the church to rice thrown everywhere as they got in their limo to go to the reception. Summer caught Seth's eye across the sidewalk. Seth smiled at her as he made his way over to her.

"Some wedding huh?" Seth asked. "I really thought that I was gonna get choked up for a minute there."

"Yeah. It really was perfect though, wasn't it?" Summer smiled dreamily.

"Yeah. I hope my wedding is as perfect," Seth said staring directly at her.

"Me too," Summer replied actually meeting him in the eyes.

They stared at each other for a minute, then Summer tore her eyes away from him.

"Well I guess we'd better head over to the reception hall," Summer suggested.

"Yeah. I guess so."

_(AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. It took me like two days to actually sit down and write this chapter. I just couldn't do it. I haven't been to a wedding in years and I was lacking inspiration…but then I downloaded a whole bunch of wedding songs, I'm talking a little Boys II Men and some old school 98 degrees "I do" and like Clint Black's "When I said I do" and stuff like that…then suddenly I was in the mood to write this chapter lol. I hope I did the wedding of Ryan and Marissa some justice. Hope you enjoyed it.)_


	36. The Reception Part I

_Disclaimer: Josh Schwartz and Fox own The O.C. not me._

"We'll start serving dinner with the bride and groom's table followed by the first table on the right and work our way around," Sandy announced as all of the guests settled into their seats.

Everyone eventually got their food and drinks and sat back down.

Seth took his knife and tapped it against his glass to get everyone's attention. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"I guess traditionally as the best man, it's my job to make a speech or a toast or whatever. So I'm gonna do that now," Seth grinned.

The murmurs from the guests all ceased as Seth cleared his throat again and nervously tugged at his collar.

"I've, uh, I've known Ryan for several years now…he's basically the brother I never had. Actually he's more than that, he _is_ my brother. And, and I've spent most of my life as Marissa neighbor, which I guess in some twisted way would make her like my sister. Of course, she is my aunt so that works too. Either way, I'm glad to have both of them in my family," Seth said before swallowing hard, then continuing, "I, um, well I remember when Ryan first moved in, and don't worry this is a better story than my last speech," Seth grinned.

Everyone laughed a little remembering Seth's drunken speech in Aspen.

Seth nodded slightly then started again, "But I remember when Ryan first moved in, I never would have thought that the kid from Chino would marry Queen Socialite, Marissa Cooper…but it works for them…it always has and I'm sure it always will. Not everyone is lucky enough to marry their high school sweetheart," Seth said and cautiously glanced at Summer who quickly adverted her glance to her lap, " but I've never known two people who love each other as much as Ryan and Marissa, well except maybe my parents but that's besides the point."

The guests chuckled a little at this statement before Seth continued, "Ryan and Marissa have been through everything together and I have no doubt that they'll make it through whatever life has in store for them, together. If I were a betting man, I place on my money on them. Because there's no point betting unless you're betting on a sure thing, right Ryan?"

Seth smirked at him as Ryan lowered his head and slightly shook it as he laughed.

"Truthfully, though, I have complete faith in them. I'd put my money on them any day. So in true toasting fashion, I'd like everyone to raise their glasses and make a toast to Ryan and Marissa, a sure bet," Seth finished.

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the newly wedded couple.

Summer then stood up, "I know that usually it's just the best man's thing. But I've been giving it some thought and I'd really like to say a few words about my two friends."

Summer paused and glanced around at all of the guests nervously. She caught Seth's eye as he tried to reassure her with just a look. She looked away quickly but couldn't help feeling a little more at ease now.

"Well I've never been good at making up speeches. I usually pay people to write themfor me. But I'll give it a shot so just bare with me there," Summer smiled.

"I've known Coop practically all of my life. On the first day of kindergarten, this tall girl came up to me and asked me if I wanted to play with her care bear…and she's been my best friend ever since. Now Ryan, or Chino as I like to call him, came along when we were like sophomores in high school. I admit even I fell for his bad boy charms. But it soon became quite clear that Ryan only had eyes for Marissa and she couldn't stop herself from looking back," Summer smiled at them both.

She continued, "Now, here they are today still looking at each and only each other…we joked around one day about them always being Coop and Chino…or at least me always calling them Coop and Chino. I've given it a lot of thought. And originally I decided that I'd just call Ryan, Mr. Coop. But then I decided that Marissa would just be Mrs. Chino, instead. But now, after hearing an official minister announce it, they're Mr. and Mrs. Atwood. And I personally can't think of anything that sounds better…so I would like to raise a toast to Coop and Chino, Mr. and Mrs. Atwood."

Everyone raised their glasses once again and toasted the couple. After that, people finished their dinner and the lights dimmed as the DJ began to play music.

"First off, I would like to congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Atwood and wish them the best of luck and much happiness in the years to come. So with that said, now it's time for the first official dance of Ryan and Marissa as a married couple," the DJ announced.

Ryan and Marissa made their way to the dance floor as their song came on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now for the father of the bride's dance," the DJ announced.

Jimmy Cooper took his daughter in his arms as the music started. Summer watched them dancing longingly.

"You know he'd be here for your wedding," Seth said sitting down beside her.

"What?" Summer asked tearing her eyes away from Marissa and her father.

"Summer, I know you wish you got father-daughter moments like that with your dad."

Summer didn't reply but just turned back to watching Marissa and Jimmy.

"And I know he's not the most responsible guy in the world, but he wouldn't miss your wedding day for anything," Seth said.

"I know…I just wish…she's got it all ya know," Summer replied.

"Yeah, she's got one screwed up family," Seth joked.

"Shut up, Cohen. You know what I mean."

"Yeah sure, Julie Cooper's her mom and there's nothing like having ascary dragon-lady for a mom. And then my grandpa is her step-dad so ya know that's really cool. Yeah right. And of course who could forget the fact that her actual dad recently got back together with my aunt who is technically Marissa's half sister. She's certainly got it all," Seth smirked.

Summer glared at him, "Are you done yet?"

Seth nodded.

"Yeah, Coop's family's screwed up but she's still got it good. I mean how about she has a dad who's actually there. Or a mom who even though she's screwed up still cares enough to _try _to be there for her. Or here's the real kicker, a new husband who's completely devoted to her."

"You have it pretty good, too."

"Yeah, I'm a famous actress…that's great…don't get me wrong, it really is great. It's just…I want more than that," Summer confessed.

"I know," Seth nodded.

Summer looked at him for a moment. Her eyes softened just by looking at him. She smiled slightly and put her hand over top of his, covering it, "I know you know, Cohen," she whispered.

Seth smiled back at her and turned his hand around to entwine their fingers.

"What do you say we hit the dance floor?" Seth asked as a new song began.

Summer nodded and let Seth help her up from her seat and lead her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He pulled her closer to him so their bodies were against each other. She rested her head underneath his chin as he took in the smell of her hair. They both couldn't help but think how perfectly they fit together.

They swayed softly to the music as other couples joined them and Ryan and Marissa on the dance floor.

"I don't know how they don't see it," Sandy remarked glancing at Seth and Summer.

"They see it…they chose to ignore it," Kirsten replied. "I just wish they'd stop being so stubborn."

"So you're trying to marry our children off, are you?" Sandy teased.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. And I also know that they'll figure it all out sooner or later."

"I know," Kirsten replied and rested her head on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song ended and continued into another slow song. Summer pulled back from Seth a little.

"Do you still wanna dance?" Seth asked with a grin.

Summer started to smile back but stopped noticing his grandmother, "Cohen, why don't you go ask the Nana to dance."

"What about you?"

"I'll just sit this one out," Summer answered.

"Nonsense, I'll just cut in," David smiled stepping between her and Seth.

"Thank you," Summer replied then looked to Seth, "Now go…before some other stud asks her."

"So I'm a stud, now?" Seth asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just go," Summer ordered playfully.

Seth nodded and walked over to the Nana.

"Care to join a hot, young stud on the dance floor?" Seth asked.

"Really? Where's he at?" Nana asked, teasing him.

Seth grabbed his heart in mock hurt, "That gets me right here, Nana, right here."

"Come on, you hot, young stud," Nana laughed and led him back to the dance floor.

Summer watched Seth dance with his grandma and smiled.

"So are you ever going to tell him?" David asked suddenly.

"Tell who what?"

"Seth, that you still love him," David smirked.

"What? I do not- I mean- who told you that?" Summer asked sputtering in shock.

"No one told me anything. It's just you'd have to be blind not to see it."

"Well he certainly must be blind then," Summer muttered under her breath.

"He's not. He's just waiting for you to confirm it. Seth's not going to just pour his heart out to you," David replied, hearing what she said.

"You obviously don't know Cohen very well," Summer laughed.

"Ok. Well maybe he might, but I think it'd save you both a lot of problems if you'd just come clean."

"But I…I can't."

"Why not?" David asked.

"Because…can we just not talk about this now? I'd rather just dance with you," Summer answered.

"Fine. But the truth will come out sooner or later and you'll both have to deal with your feelings eventually."

"I know…but it doesn't have to happen tonight."

"But you can't keep putting it off forever. You're gonna have to speak up before you really loose him forever."

"You don't think I know that," Summer snapped.

"I don't know. You sure don't act like it…Summer, you almost lost him once before. Next time you might not be so lucky. Next time he might actually get married to some other girl," David replied.

"I know."

"So why don't you go dance with him," David suggested as the song ended.

"Fine…ok…but I'm just dancing with him…in silence," Summer said with a small smirk.

"Just as long as you're with him."

Summer glanced at Seth who was taking the Nana back to her seat.

"I just want you to be happy," David said.

"I know."

_(AN: I really love David. I'd marry him if I could. Well actually I'd marry Seth but I'm willing to give him to Summer because they work together so well. I mean did you watch the show tonight?!? It was wonderful! And next week, oh man, next week will be great!!!! I can't wait!!!!!!!!)_


	37. The Reception Part II

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"Hey," Seth smiled as Summer approached him.

"Hey yourself," Summer grinned shyly.

"Wanna cut a rug?"

"Cut a-who talks like that?" Summer teased.

"I don't know," he laughed.

"Well are you just going to stand there contemplating your stupid phrases, or are we going to dance?"

"Dance."

Seth led her back on to the dance floor. An old song from high school came on. Seth smiled knowing exactly what the song was. They put their arms around each other and started swaying with the music.

_Where did I go wrong? _

_I can't look you in the eye _

_Feeling so ashamed _

_It feels like I could die _

_Hold me up, don't let go _

_I've had enough _

"What?" Summer asked noticing his grin.

"Nothing…this is just a really good song."

"What it is? I don't think I've ever heard it before."

_I'm tired of breathing_

_I'm tired of feeling_

_Tired of looking at the past for meaning _

_Tired of running _

_Tired of searching _

_Tired of trying _

_But I'm not tired of you _

"It's an old song by The Exies," Seth answered.

"The who?"

"Just some band from high school."

_Losing everything  
It's something I can't face  
Hope is on the run  
It's something I can't fake_

_Hold me up and don't let go_

_I've had enough_

"This is from high school?" Summer asked.

"Well it wasn't exactly a huge hit," Seth laughed.

_I'm tired of breathing _

_Tired of feeling  
Tired of looking at the past for meaning  
Tired of running  
Tired of searching  
Tired of trying _

_But I'm not tired of you _

"I like it."

"Yeah me too…it reminds me of you."

Summer lowered her eyes.

"Sorry," Seth said quietly.

"No, don't be. It reminds me of you, too," Summer whispered before laying her head against his chest.

_I want to feel a change  
I don't mind if it hurts  
You take away the pain  
You're the only thing that's pure_

Seth breathed in her scent and closed his eyes just as Summer took a deep breath to take in the smell of his cologne. No matter who wore the same cologne as him, to Summer, no one smelled as good as Seth. Seth smelled her strawberry shampoo mixed with her light perfume. It was almost intoxicating. He knew that smell was perhaps the most powerful sense, but he never realized until now just how powerful it was. Nobody smelled quite as wonderful as Summer. It was one of the many reasons that he knew he couldn't live without her. If he had to spend the rest of his life never being able to smell something so sweet and so intoxicating, then he'd probably go insane.

_I'm tired of breathing _

_Tired of feeling  
Tired of looking at the past for meaning  
Tired of running  
Tired of searching  
Tired of trying _

_But I'm not tired of you _

Seth and Summer both felt disappointed as the song ended and they had to pull away from each other.

"May I take my turn with the lovely lady?" Billy asked coming up to them.

Seth smiled and backed away. Billy danced with Summer for a few songs while Seth mingled with the guests.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly as if the DJ realized that wedding receptions don't play only slow songs, a fast song came on.

Billy went back to socializing around the tables and such, leaving Summer stranded on the dance floor. Marissa and Ryan approached Summer as they danced in a group Ryan and Marissa's friends from college and Caitlin and Peter. Seth watched all of his relatives for a few minutes. His parents were dancing together doing some crazy dance move they must have learned "back in the day." Seth would have been embarrassed except he knew he didn't dance much better. His Uncle Steve was definitely 'cutting a rug' with Katie. Emma bounded her way over to Ryan and everyone else and joined their group. After all, a sophisticated 13 year old like herself wouldn't be caught dead dancing with her parents. Besides, Steve and Katie were dancing like old people dance…you know doing the bump and other dances like that. Meanwhile, Shelly had her kids, Braden and Meg, along with Michael and Gabe out on the dance floor bouncing around doing what Seth could only assume was some strange type of dance…or having convulsions. Tom was watching Brie while Shelly danced with the other kids. Of course, Thomas Jr. was too cool to dance with his mom, so he sat in a chair by himself. Jimmy and Hailey were sitting at a table with some of the other guests laughing and appearing to be having a great time. Caleb and Julie were sitting at a table alone watching all of the mayhem, because we all know that Caleb wouldn't 'cut a rug' because it would make him seem less terrifying. _(AN: lol)_

The song changed to an old school reception favorite, YMCA. Practically everyone jumped on the floor now. It's like all of the old people wait for this particular song and then they just go for it.

Summer bounded off the dance floor. Seth thought she was coming to get him because everyone knows you can't sit out YMCA at a wedding reception. Right? But suddenly Summer darted to his right. Seth followed Summer's gaze and smiled at her destination.

"You can't sit this one out. It's like a rule," Summer said to Thomas, grabbing his hand.

Surprisingly, Thomas let her drag him onto the dance floor and actually joined in. Summer looked over at Seth and motioned for him to join everyone. So naturally, Seth went out onto the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Ryan and Marissa set off out the doors for their honeymoon with everyone cheering and waving goodbye. The reception was basically over now. So everyone started clearing out…well except for the family and friends who were staying to clean up.

The reception had been really fun. It was probably the best wedding reception Seth had ever been to….of course the wedding was the best wedding he'd ever been to so the reception had to meet the same standards. It only made sense. The night went very well. Caitlin caught Marissa's bouquet and Michael caught the garter Ryan tossed, Seth hoped that the kid wouldn't be using it for a few years, after all, he is only nine.

"Seth, would it be a horrible inconvenience for you to give up your room tonight?" Kirsten asked as they gathered up cups and things and threw them into trash bags.

"Um, I guess not. Why? Where do I have to sleep?" Seth asked.

"Wherever you want…as long as it's not in your room…or the pool house…or the guest room…or the second guest room….or the couch."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but we've kind of over-booked ourselves. You can have the floor in the living room as long as you don't mind sleeping in the same room with the boys," Kirsten said furrowing her brow.

"Wh-how? I mean I live there," Seth whined.

"Technically you live in New York," Summer said passing by him to throw away a few cups.

"Thanks, Summer," Seth said sarcastically.

"Just telling it how it is."

"Look, Seth, I'm sorry. I don't really know how this happened. I mean I knew that Steve and Katie and the kids were staying with us. Add in Tom and Shelly and their kids…and Gram and the Nana…and now Hailey and Jimmy…I just thought that someone would want to stay in a hotel…but I guess I just assumed they'd all make their own reservations," Kirsten explained.

"So how does this work?" Seth asked.

"Well if we put Steve, Katie, and Gabe in the first guest room and Shelly, Tom, and Brie in the second, then we can put Nana and Gram in the pool house. Then Emma and Meg can have your room. So Thomas, Michael, and Braden will be in the living room, which Michael and Braden already called the couch bed. I'm kind assuming that Thomas won't be happy about that so I figure if you're staying with the boys then you should let him sleep in the recliner and you take the floor."

"Wow….this…sucks."

"Thank you. I'm glad you're so willing to be nice to your family," Kirsten replied sardonically.

"Why don't you just stay with Summer?" Nana asked joining them as she threw away a few napkins. Gram wheeled herself over to them to join in too.

Summer had a fleeting look of panic in her eyes as the Nana said this. But as soon as it appeared it vanished and she said, "Yeah, Cohen, why don't you just stay with me?"

"That would make sense," Seth said slowly.

Summer nodded clenching her jaw and smiling fakely.

"Wait I just got an idea," Gram said happily.

"Yes?" Seth asked almost fearfully.

"You have an extra room right, Summer?"

"Well, Coop's room, but I guess she won't be using it anymore," Summer answered.

"That's what I thought. What if we stored everyone suitcases in that room? Just for tonight. Then everyone would be able to move about Sandy and Kirsten's much easier. And tomorrow before Steve and Katie's flight leaves we call all come get our things. Everyone can just pack an overnight bag for tonight and leave everything else in Marissa's room," Gram suggested.

"Well I guess that works…or you could just store it in my living room."

"Nonsense. Then everything's in your way. If we just put it in Marissa's room then its totally out of the way…besides, I know Seth wouldn't honestly stay in Marissa's room tonight anyway," Gram said with a wink.

Seth and Summer both blushed furiously and looked away from everyone and especially from each other.

"Will that work?" Gram asked.

"Yeah. That's fine," Summer replied quickly.

"Excellent."

_(AN: Yeah well this all now leads up to some major Seth and Summer interaction in the next chapter....what will happen at her apartment? What will they say? Stay tuned. Same O.C. author. Same O.C. story.)_


	38. No Tomorrow

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me. Oh and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song was "Tired of You" by the Exies...so yeah I don't own that either._

Later that night, everyone carried the last of the large suitcases and bags they didn't need into Marissa's room.

"Is it just me, or is your grandmother purposely putting them in this situation?" Kirsten whispered to Sandy.

"Trust me, it's not just you. Gram's always been…a matchmaker. I suppose you could call her that," Sandy replied.

"But why would she play matchmaker if- so she doesn't believe them," Kirsten said as realization dawned on her.

"As convincing as they are, I think Seth blew it for them with his alcohol-induced proclamation. She probably pieced everything together after that."

"And they don't suspect a thing."

"Nope. They still think they're doing this to keep Gram happy. I know my mom already told them she knows the truth. So they basically think this is all for Gram….too bad, she's working against them," Sandy smirked.

"She is a sly one," Kirsten giggled.

"Well I guess that's everything," Nana said coming out of the room.

"Alright. See you two tomorrow morning. You are coming to see us before we fly back home, aren't you?" Gram asked.

"Yeah," Seth replied.

"Of course," Summer added.

"We'll all go out for breakfast," Nana suggested.

"Sounds great," Summer smiled.

"Alright. We're leaving now. Behave," Kirsten instructed as she kissed Seth's cheek and hugged Summer.

"Don't worry about that, Mom."

"We're out. See you in the morning," Sandy said and hugged Seth and Summer.

"Good night," Gram said before kissing them both on the cheek.

"Good night. You two have fun," Nana smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Night, Nana," Seth replied before kissing his grandmother's cheek.

"Good night," Summer added and hugged her.

"You're not getting away with just a hug," Nana said and kissed Summer's cheek.

Summer smiled happily.

-

Everyone left, leaving Seth and Summer just standing there alone. They glanced at each other before Summer said she was going to go change into her pajamas. Seth sat down on the couch.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something? Or just go to bed?" Seth asked.

Summer snapped her head in his direction at the question of going to bed with him.

"I mean you don't have to do anything. If you're tired or whatever, you can go to sleep. I'll just watch a movie out here…I'll even sleep out her if you'd like," Seth said with a shrug.

"A movie sounds good," Summer replied.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever? Like my choice?" Seth asked incredulously.

Summer nodded.

"I have waited for this day like my entire life," Seth grinned and began rummaging through her movie selection.

"All you have is chick flicks and romantic comedies," Seth grimaced.

"Shut up, Cohen. I'm sure you own like half of them," Summer said rolling her eyes.

"What? Why-what makes you think that?"

Summer just looked at him.

"Ok. I may have a few of them. But I have other stuff too," Seth said trying to defend himself.

"What manly movies do you own? X-men and other comic book related movies don't count."

"I-well-I- is there even a point to this conversation?"

"Just pick a movie, Cohen," Summer sighed.

"Right."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink? I can get it while you make your selection," Summer offered.

"No thanks. I don't think I could eat if I wanted to. Wedding receptions really stuff you with food…or at least Newport wedding receptions do," Seth replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

-

Two hours later, the movie had just ended and Seth looked over at Summer. She had tear stains down her cheeks and no makeup on. She was wearing her pajamas and her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Summer asked without tearing her eyes from the TV screen.

"Nothing. I just…you're really beautiful," Seth let the words just roll out of his mouth without thinking.

Summer looked at him quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-well I did-but…sorry," Seth stuttered.

"It's ok…thank you," Summer replied quietly.

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why do you have to make this so hard on me?" Summer asked suddenly.

"Um what?"

"Why do you have to be like this, Cohen?"

"Like what?" Seth asked, clearly confused.

"Like this. Like sweet and-and nearly perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Well no, not perfect. But perfect in your own weird Cohen-y way."

"Um, sorry?"

"Do you know how hard you are making it for me to hate you right now?" Summer asked shaking her head in frustration.

"Once again, sorry."

"God, don't apologize. It's just…it's really hard for me to hate you when you're being so…you make me want to hate myself for wanting to hate you."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing!"

"Sorry. I mean- I just did it again," Seth groaned.

"Yeah, you did. So stop already."

"Well what else do you want me to say, Summer? I'm glad you don't hate me. It sucks that you want to. I don't want you to hate yourself for wanting to hate me. I just wish that we didn't have to have any hate going on. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. Do you really think that I would know the right answer?"

"I don't know. You seem to know everything else," Seth replied bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you apparently know that we can't be together, which at this point is getting pretty frustrating. I never know what you're thinking or how you're feeling. The only thing I know is that this being us but not being us thing is way too hard for me."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing everyone's leaving tomorrow then we won't have to do this anymore," Summer snapped. "I'm sorry that you're so miserable being around me."

"You know that's not it! I love being around. I love spending all this time with you and I wish that I could just make time stop so tomorrow wouldn't come because tomorrow night all of this is over. I just wish that...it doesn't matter. I guess things have to go back to normal eventually," Seth sighed.

"I guess so."

They sat in silence again.

"Summer, do you remember the other night when we were drunk."

"Yeah."

"Well…I told you, I told you the truth about that night, about the day that we broke up. Summer, I swear I didn't cheat on you."

"Cohen," Summer started to protest.

"Summer, I didn't sleep with her. I don't even know her. I swear I thought you took me home that night. But even if you had taken me home still nothing would have happened. Nothing did happen!"

"You don't remember!" Summer screamed as she stood up and started to storm away.

"Exactly! I don't remember because I passed out! You saw me in Aspen. You know how I am," Seth said.

Summer stopped mid-step but didn't turn around.

"You know that if I've drank enough to not remember than nothing could happen because I will pass out. I can't last long with alcohol in me and you know that! I didn't cheat on you! I slept in a bed with a stranger but that's all it was. We slept. With our clothes on. Or at least most of our clothes on. I mean I was shirtless, but that's not the point! The point is I didn't have sex with her. We slept. Then I woke up to you cussing at me in English and her…saying God knows what in Spanish!" Seth explained.

"But how do you know that nothing happened?" Summer asked, whirling around to face him her eyes full of pain for just a second before it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Because no matter how drunk I was I would never do that to you."

"You thought she was me."

"Yeah, but if I had kissed her I would have known right away that she wasn't you, regardless of how drunk I was. No one will ever kiss me the way you do. I'd have known and I would have stopped anything from happening," Seth said standing up and walking to her.

"How," Summer started to ask.

"Did Matt kiss you like I did?"

Summer shook her head no.

"What about Billy? Or David? Or any other actor?"

Summer shook her head again.

"What about any other guy you've ever dated?"

"No," Summer whispered.

"Exactly."

Summer suddenly became very interested in the carpet.

"I have loved you my entire life and if I could just go back then I would have tried harder to explain to you the truth that day. I thought you needed space. Then I gave us too much space and," Seth tried to explain.

"I'm tired, Cohen. I'm going to bed. Can we just like not do this tonight?"

"Yeah. Good night, Summer," Seth said crestfallen as he walked back to the couch.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," Summer said softly from the doorway to her room.

"I don't?"

"I don't know what time everyone's coming here tomorrow morning. It'd look bad if you were asleep on the couch."

"Oh…right," Seth replied.

"Well come on then. Let's just go to sleep."

Seth followed Summer into the bedroom.

-

Seth woke up to the sound of sniffling. Summer was lying with her back towards him, crying silently.

"Sum?" Seth asked his voice still groggy from sleep.

"What?" she asked, her voice coming out shakier than she wanted it to sound.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Just go back to sleep, Cohen."

"What's wrong?" Seth asked again, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Seth propped himself up on his left arm to try to look at her. Finally, Summer rolled over an faced him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Talk to me," Seth begged wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Cohen," Summer managed to say before she broke down sobbing.

Seth pulled her to him and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his t-shirt. He whispered soothing words in her ear and kissed her hair. Summer eventually calmed down and pulled back a little. Seth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Summer leaned up quickly and closed the distance between them kissing him.

"Summer," Seth muttered against her lips.

"I've missed you so much," Summer said, tears springing to her eyes again.

"I've missed you too," Seth replied before kissing her.

"Can we just- I don't even want to think- can we just not worry about anything tonight and just- I just want to be us again tonight," Summer confessed between kisses.

Seth nodded and kissed her again, only this time he kissed her with every ounce of passion he had inside for her. Surprisingly, she kissed him back just as desperately and passionately.They somehow remained kissing as Summer tugged his t-shirt off of him. He pulled her tank top off her smoothly. They continued to kiss as they undressed each other. Summer moaned as Seth kissed her neck and explored all of her newly exposed flesh with his hands. Finally, she had enough and pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him deeply.

-

Later that night, Seth lay with Summer wrapped in his arms. They were both nearly falling asleep. She was unconsciously stroking his arm that was draped over her.

"Do you think this was a mistake?" Seth asked.

Summer didn't reply.

"You think this was a mistake," Seth said slightly pulling away from her.

"No!" Summer said quickly, wrapping his arms around her again. "I think it was right for tonight. But tomorrow…I don't want to think about tomorrow."

Seth was silent.

"Just hold me tonight. Just act like…let's act like there is no tomorrow and just be here…with me," Summer continued.

"It's just me and you," Seth whispered.

He kissed her bare shoulder and laid his head back down on the pillow as they both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

_(AN: It's about damn time! I'll even admit it! SEX! Yes! haha...but now I'm getting sad b/c I only have like two more chapters left and I've really enjoyed writing this story...what will I do with my free time once this is finished? That's a scary thought. Well keep reading and I'll keep writing...for like two more chapters...man this is depressing. I've ruined my happiness for the Seth & Summer sex b/c I've realized that I can't keep going on forever. That sucks)_


	39. No Longer The Great Pretenders

_Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. but for once in my life I really don't mind b/c Josh Schwartz and Fox are doing a damn good job with the show now! I mean hello sexual tension! The nose grazing can continue forever as long as it progresses toward actual kissage!_

"Good morning," the Nana's voice came from outside the door, followed by a few loud knocks.

"What time is it?" Summer groaned and rolled over to look at the clock.

That's when she noticed that she wasn't alone and that Seth's arm was still draped over her. She froze for a second then rolled back around to face him. He was still asleep. Seth always had the innocent look no matter what, but when he was asleep he looked so innocent and so incredibly adorable that Summer couldn't stop herself. She roller closer to him and kissed him softly.

Seth grunted sleepily. Summer kissed him again in response before giggling a little.

"Mmm, Summer. This is how it should be every morning," Seth mumbled with his eyes still shut.

Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he was staring at her.

"Summer?" Seth asked puzzled.

"Cohen," Summer confirmed as the corners of her lips threatened to turn up into a smile.

"What-I wasn't dreaming," Seth grinned practically beaming from ear to ear.

"Not unless we had the same dream."

"Good morning," the Nana said again and knocked on the bedroom door loudly.

"What time is it?" Seth groaned.

"It's…," Summer rolled back over to look at the clock, "ten."

"It's ten? Already? How did that happen? Like two minutes ago it was only like…like…I don't know what time was it?" Seth asked as Summer sat up.

"9:58."

"Very funny….I just thought that- well it seemed like we just- I didn't think we'd been asleep for that long- I figured we could-again," Seth mumbled.

"Yeah the last time was at like six this morning and after the first two times before that…I couldn't do it again even if your grandmother wasn't standing on the other side of my bedroom door," Summer laughed.

Realization spread across Seth's face.

"The Nana. Is here. The Nana is here. Right now," Seth panicked springing out of the bed.

He looked down at himself after a second and saw that he was standing there completely naked. Summer smirked at him raising one eyebrow.

"Forget something?" she asked.

"I-um- where are my clothes?"

Summer glanced around the room then suddenly dove under the covers.

"Uh, Sum, now is probably not the best time for hide and seek," Seth said as he began to search for his clothes around the room.

Seth found his pants and his t-shirt but couldn't find his boxers. Summer appeared from under the covers.

"You might need these," she laughed before tossing Seth's boxers at him.

"Yeah. I might. What about you?"

"I don't normally wear boxers."

"Nice one, smart ass. I meant where's your clothes," Seth said rolling his eyes.

"In my closet," Summer replied pointing to her closet. This was her bedroom after all. "Why don't you go talk to your grandmother while I find something to wear."

"Good plan," Seth said and started to the door. He stopped and turned around to face her with a triumphant grin.

"What are you doing? Go stall," Summer instructed.

"You saw me this morning so….I get to see you."

Seth crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back on the door.

"What?" Summer hissed.

"Come on, Sum. I'm waiting. You need to get a moving. We can't keep the Nana waiting all day," Seth grinned.

Summer glared at him before getting out of the bed. She kept the sheets wrapped around her as she walked to her closet.

"Oh now that's not fair," Seth said crossing the room to where she stood.

He grabbed the edge of the sheet and winked at her before trying to pry it off her.

"Cohen!" Summer screeched tugging on the sheet tighter.

"Fine," Seth laughed before pinning her up against her wall and kissing her.

Summer smiled as his lips found hers and she kissed him back.

"Good morning," the Nana said again practically shouting as she pounded on the door again.

Seth pulled away from Summer reluctantly.

"Go be a good boy and deal with your grandmother," Summer ordered.

"Will I get a reward for being a good boy?"

"Maybe," Summer replied fighting back the grin that was trying to come out. "Now go!"

Seth grinned and walked back across the room.

-

"Hey Nana. Good morning," Seth smiled as he came out of the room.

"I'm not going to ask what took you both so long to answer the door," Nana replied. "I just hope that you'll both be ready to go in an hour. Gram and I have to go to the airport and we were hoping you would both see us off."

"Yeah of course. I'll just tell Summer what the plan is," Seth said and went back into the bedroom.

"Cohen!" Summer shrieked pulling her shirt over her bra.

"What a nice reward," Seth smirked.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to the airport in an hour."

"And?" Summer asked.

"And I need to change so I'm just gonna go home and I guess the Nana is going to wait here or something."

"What?"

"I don't know. Just come talk to her," Seth replied.

Summer followed him out this time.

"Good morning, dear," Nana smiled.

"Morning. So what are the plans for today?" Summer asked.

"Well we have to be there in an hour and Sethela can't wear his pajamas to the airport so obviously he'll have to go home and change. While I'm free for the next hour so if you would like to join Kirsten and my mother and I for lunch-well brunch in your case- then you're more than welcome to join us."

"Sure. That sounds great. Just um let me finish getting ready a little more and grab my purse and we can be out of here in like ten minutes," Summer replied before dashing back into her bedroom to finish getting ready.

"Well I guess I'll just be going then," Seth said.

"Sethela."

"Yes?"

"I'm happy for you both," Nana smiled.

"Thanks, Nana," Seth smiled back, before hugging her and leaving.

The Nana watched him leave. She'd never seen him look so happy before.

"Ok. I'm ready. Shall we?" Summer asked.

"We shall."

-

At the airport.

"I promise I'll be in for Passover. We're spending Chrismukkah at your brother's," Nana said before kissing Sandy.

"Call me when you get in, Mom," Sandy replied.

"Don't worry so much, Sanford," Gram teased.

"Gram, you know I have to worry about you. You're my Gram," Sandy smiled and kissed Gram.

"Kirsten, dear, keep an eye on this one," Gram laughed and kissed Kirsten.

"I always do."

"Sethela," Gram said and wagged her finger at him.

Seth walked over to Gram and kissed her, "I'll see you at Passover."

"You most certainly will."

"Take care of him," Gram said as she kissed Summer's cheek.

"I will."

"I know you will."

"Summer, once again, it has been a pleasure. I can't wait to see you at Passover," Nana said kissing Summer.

"Yeah…Passover," Summer smiled and adverted her eyes guiltily, knowing that she wouldn't be "engaged to Seth" anymore at Passover.

"I'm looking forward to a visit from you, Sethela," Nana said then whispered in Seth's ear, "unless you stay here with her."

Seth looked at his grandmother with wide eyes. She winked at him and started to wheel Gram unto the ramp.

"Well I guess it's time to go home now," Sandy said after Gram and the Nana boarded their plane.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna stop by Summer's for a sec, if you don't mind," Seth said to his parents.

"Sure. Take your time," Kirsten smiled. "Let's go, Sandy."

Sandy followed his wife to their car.

"So you're coming to my place?" Summer asked.

Seth nodded.

"Can I ask why?"

"I just-I thought that maybe we could talk or hang out or something," Seth replied.

"Talk? Or hang out? Or something? Right," Summer replied slowly.

"Yeah."

-

The ride to Summer's was silent. Seth kept drumming his fingers on his legs. Summer occasionally shot him an irritated look but didn't say anything about it. They arrived at her place. They walked inside without a word and both sat down in the living room. They were still silent.

"So this is your definition of talking and hanging out and something?" Summer asked suddenly.

"Uh-no-I-uh…do you want to talk or just watch a movie?" Seth asked nervously.

"Cohen, what is it that you're dying to talk about?"

"Nothing…I…let's just watch a movie," Seth sighed in defeat.

"I don't want to watch a movie. This whole hanging out thing…well it's not really necessary, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not like we're dating…or really anything at all. Plus the show's over. No more audience left in town. Your other relatives left early this morning," Summer replied.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say? Clearly we're done here. No point in pretending anything else, right?" Seth spat angrily and stood up.

"Cohen!"

"What? I…I don't understand you, Summer. What is this? Where is this coming from? I thought that-last night-I thought that meant something to you."

"It did…last night."

"And so today you're just going to pretend like we didn't sleep together? What about this morning? You were so- you kissed me and you- you made me think there was a chance."

"Cohen, it's complicated," Summer sighed.

"You're damn right it's complicated. I'm in love with you and you-you just don't care at all. You were just acting!"

"That's what you wanted! You wanted me to act like I was your fiancé! I did my part! I can't help the way you feel!"

"Oh come off it, Summer! Why can't you just admit it? Admit that you still love me too! Some things can't be erased over time! Some things are just how they are! No pretending! No nothing!" Seth exclaimed.

"We were pretending! This isn't real!"

"Then why does it feel real?" Seth asked softly.

"I don't know," Summer said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah well when you figure it out let me know."

With that Seth left.

_(AN: In the name of all things holy! Tonight was wonderful! I loved The O.C. tonight! In fact, I loved it sooo much that I've decided that I'm not ending this story where I originially intended to (which would be after the next chapter)...now I'm going to include a few more chapters...and then I just might do a sequel! That's how much I loved the show tonight! I have been inspired and I owe it all to the awesome writers of the show! Now my world is happy again! It'd be ten times happier if they actually kissed! But still my world is a happy, happy place! Keep on reading cuz I'm still writing!)_


	40. Is This The End?

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

That night Summer called David and Billy and had her boys take her out for a night on the town.

"So you're done?" David asked.

Summer nodded sadly.

"No more great pretenders then?" Billy asked.

"Nope," Summer said shortly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Are you sure?" David asked, pointing across the bar.

"Cohen," Summer said under her breath.

"Hey. I was hoping I'd find you here. Actually that's not true. I knew you'd be here. I called Jerry. Then I called David. And look here you are. Can we talk?" Seth asked after a ramble.

"Right now? Here?"

"Well maybe not right here. But in this general area…and now would be nice."

"Ok," Summer replied and let Seth lead her by the hand to a more secluded area of the bar.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Seth blurted out.

"What? You are?" Summer asked trying unsuccessfully to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh…ok."

"Yeah."

"So is that all?" Summer asked.

"I guess so," Seth replied.

Summer started to walk away.

"No! Wait! That's not all," Seth exclaimed grabbing her arm.

"Ok," Summer replied turning around to face him.

"There's…well there's still this," Seth said and kissed her.

Summer found herself returning his kiss before she even realized what was going on.

"I don't want to leave," Seth said as they broke apart.

"Then don't."

"So you don't want me to go?"

"Cohen, I can't," Summer whispered looking away from him. She couldn't face him. She couldn't face his eyes that were full of hope and something else, love.

"Why not? What's so bad about this? What's so bad about us?" Seth asked as his eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm not doing this. We've been through this. You and I- we just don't work," Summer cried as started to leave.

"Yeah but that was then. We're different now. But I still feel the same. I've changed but my feelings haven't. There's only one girl for me. There's only one Summer Roberts. I don't want anyone else," Seth confessed.

"You wanted someone else before, Seth! You were engaged, remember!" Summer shouted, whirling around on him. "And you cheated on me! Then you left after you cheated on me! And you want me to forget that because we made a mistake last night? You want me to just forgive and forget? You think that last night changed everything? It changed nothing! Last night was a mistake!"

Summer stormed back to David and Billy with Seth on her heels.

"So we're back to this again? This cheating shit? Summer, last night was not a mistake! Last night meant something to both of us! Just stop denying it! Why can't you just let yourself be happy? Why can't you just be with me? Why can't you just forgive me?" Seth asked.

"I'm heading out, guys. Thanks for tonight," Summer said to David and Billy, ignoring Seth.

"I didn't cheat on you! Just hear me out! Summer, give me a chance to explain," Seth begged, following her to the door.

"You had your chance. You missed it when you left," Summer replied and stormed out the door.

"Summer!"

Seth started to chase after her but David stopped him.

"You've got to let this go, Seth. I know she loves you but I know she doesn't want to be with you. Just leave her alone," David said sympathetically.

"I have to talk to her! I'm leaving tomorrow!" Seth shouted and shoved past him.

David grabbed his arm.

"You're leaving? So now you want her to give you a reason to stay? That's not fair, Seth."

"David, you're a great guy. I really like you and everything but if you don't let go of my arm we're going to have problems," Seth threatened.

"Come on, Seth," Billy said, approaching them. "It's not worth it."

"Not worth it? This is Summer and she's worth everything!"

Seth shoved David into Billy and took off out the door.

-

"Summer!" Seth shouted.

Summer picked up her pace and started to race to her car.

"Summer! Wait a second!" Seth yelled running up to her.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Summer screeched unlocking her car door.

"No. I want to talk to you!"

"There's nothing to say! I'm through with you! You're so," Summer stopped trying to unlock her car and turned around to scream at him.

"Would you just listen to me for five minutes?" Seth asked.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should even listen to you," Summer demanded.

"Because I love you and last time I checked that meant something. No matter what's happened that still means something!"

Summer remained firm as she spoke, "Fine. You have five minutes."

"I didn't cheat on you."

"Cohen," Summer started to protest.

"Your five minutes are next. Just hear me out. I thought that we were over this. I thought that you understood that I didn't have sex with that girl! I thought that last night meant that you understood that you're the only person I want! I didn't have sex with her! She just slept in my bed! I wouldn't have sex with anyone but you!"

"I don't care if you had sex with her! I don't care that she slept in your bed! I care that you left!"

"What?"

"You just left, Seth. No note, no nothing this time…you know you have a pretty bad track record for that. Things get rough and little Seth leaves," Summer said bitterly.

"You went to Spain! What do you call that? Not leaving? Because that seems like leaving to me!"

"Yeah, I told you that I was leaving. It was hard and uncomfortable and in no way fun but I sucked it up and talked to you face to face and told you I was going to Spain with my father! You just left!"

"What did you want me to do?" Seth asked throwing up his hands.

"Stay! I wanted you to stay, damn it! Why can't you understand that? Ryan left and I wanted you to stay! We broke up in college but I still wanted you to stay! God, Cohen, just because I was pissed doesn't mean I wanted you to move clear across the country," Summer said her eyes filling with tears.

Seth was speechless.

"You just left. Do know how much that hurt me? It is ten times easier for me to say that you cheated on me than to admit that you left me. I haven't been pissed off at you for the past two years. I've been incredibly _hurt _that you've been gone for the past two years. I _wish_ that you had just cheated on me. God knows, I didn't want to find out if you did for sure. But I _knew_ that you left. There was no doubting it. And that's what hurt me the most. That's why we broke up. That's why we didn't get back together after our fight," Summer confessed.

Seth kept trying to think of something to say but he was in shock. He thought Summer had hated him but in reality she just missed him because he was stupid and moved to New York.

"I don't care if you did or didn't cheat me. I care that you left me…twice. It hurt like hell the first time and it practically killed me the second. So I will be damned if I let that happen again," Summer cried.

"I'm-I know it doesn't help, but I'm sorry."

"It doesn't help. It doesn't help a damn bit! Because if you hadn't been so selfish we would have never broken up…ever!"

"I know. I screwed up royally. But just because I left doesn't mean I stopped loving you."

"And just because I won't be with you doesn't mean I stopped either. Do you know how hard this is for me?" Summer asked then laughed slightly before continuing, "I love you. Seth Cohen, I love you. But I will _not_ let you break my heart again. Why don't you just go find another Lauren."

"I didn't- that's not what I wanted. I just- what the hell was I supposed to do, Summer? I'm sorry I left you before. But you made it perfectly clear that you never wanted to see me again. The job opportunity came up so I left. I'm sorry you were in Spain when I had to leave, but I would have waited for you forever, if I had known that's what you wanted. I'm sorry I got engaged to Lauren. It didn't mean anything. She could never mean to me what you did, what you do, what you always will. I never would have asked herif I knewyou wanted me to wait. I would have waited for you forever, Summer. I really would have waited forever.God, I'll still wait," Seth confessed, his own eyes now filling with tears.

"I do," Summer whispered.

Seth looked at her curiously through watery eyes.

"I still want you to wait. No, that's not what I mean. I mean…I mean I don't want you to go," Summer said quietly.

"You don't?"

Summer shook her head.

"Even though I'm an incredible jerk and I left you, you still- I mean- really?" Seth asked.

"God, Cohen, what do you want an official document? I don't want you to leave. But I can't make you stay. I won't be your reason for staying. If that's what you want, then I'm sorry but I can't be your reason. You left all on your own so if you're gonna stay, it's got to be all on your own."

"I messed up, Summer. It's sort of what I do. But if you'll just give me another chance, I swear I'll never leave again."

"Just like you wouldn't leave after I took you back junior year?" Summer asked sadly.

"I was stupid," Seth started.

"And what's gonna stop you from being stupid again? Huh? What's gonna keep you here? A wife, a family? If things get rough, are you just going to abandon me? What if five years from now, you get stupid again? Where will I be? Stuck with a family without you? Because if I take you back now, I'm not doing this half-assed. God, I just want to be with you! But what if you get stupid again? What's gonna happen?"

Seth didn't answer.

"Answer me damn it! What if you screw up again, Seth? You can't keep saying you're sorry and expect that to make it better. And I can't keep taking you back just because you're sorry _again_," Summer said, freely crying now.

Seth walked over to her and reached out to wrap his arms around her.

"No! Don't touch me! Just answer my fucking question!" Summer sobbed.

"I won't. I won't screw up again," Seth answered firmly as Summer collapsed into his arms and sobbed against his chest.

"How do you know?" Summer asked, slightly muffled from his shirt.

"Because I've spent the past two years without you and I'd die if I had to spend the rest of my life that way. Because I'll quit my job in New York and move back here. Because, because now when I see you, I don't see my girlfriend…I see my wife. Because I want to marry you. Because I want to start a family with you. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Seth whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly.

"Really?" Summer asked, sniffling as she pulled away to look up at him.

Seth looked into her eyes that were shinning with just a slimmer of hope. He took a deep breath and let go of her. Summer watched him carefully as he stepped back from her.

"Marry me," Seth said as his voice cracked.

"What?" Summer asked incredulously.

Her eyes widened as Seth reached into his jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. He got down on one knee in front of her and grabbed her hand in his.

"Summer Elizabeth Roberts, I swear I will never be that stupid again. I will never leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to start a family with you. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," Summer gasped and covered her mouth his her free hand. Tears streamed down her face.

Seth waited nervously not knowing if those were happy tears or if she had just finally had enough and he somehow managed to screw up again.

Summer continued to cry but finally nodded her head.

"Yes?" Seth asked tears filling his own eyes again.

"Yes! Yes! God Yes! Yes!" Summer squealed happily as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Seth stood up and kissed her. Once they broke apart, Summer bounced up and down on her heels as she examined her ring. It wasn't her dream ring that Lauren had gotten before…it was better. It was better because it was _her_ ring, her ring from _Seth Cohen_.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful," Summer breathed brushing her fingers lightly over the ring.

"I hoped you'd like it. Not as much as I hoped you'd say yes…but I'm really glad you like it," Seth grinned.

"I do…I do. I do. I do," Summer repeated as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Just remember to say that in front of the minister," Seth laughed.

"Don't worry about that. I'd worry more about you taking off on the wedding or something," Summer said half-teasing and half- trying to spite him.

"Don't worry about that. I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's sort of been a dream of mine for years," Seth said kissing her.

Suddenly Summer forgot about trying to spite him and just wanted to keep kissing him, her fiancé…her real fiancé.

"So I know you're like an actress and everything but," Seth started.

"I couldn't act this if I wanted to. So believe me, I'm not acting," Summer interrupted.

Seth grinned as she kissed him again.

"I can't wait to tell Coop and your mom!" Summer gushed.

Seth rolled his eyes and laughed.

"God, what happens when we have kids someday? Are you gonna go run and tell Marissa and my mom before you tell me?" Seth teased.

"Probably."

Seth just laughed again and kissed her.

"I love you," Seth smiled.

"I love you too," Summer grinned from ear to ear.

"Now just wait until the public finds out that Summer Roberts is getting married," Seth joked.

"Are you serious? We just got engaged and you're going to bring up the rest of America?" Summer asked, smacking his shoulder.

"I was kidding," Seth said rubbing his shoulder.

"You are such a jerk."

"Stop it. You're driving me crazy with all of your affectionate pet names," Seth chuckled.

"Cohen," Summer warned.

"That's still my favorite."

"Me too," Summer beamed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Cohen."

"Hey, I just thought of something," Seth said suddenly.

Summer raised her eyebrow.

"I love you, _Cohen_," Seth grinned devilishly before kissing her.

"That might get confusing," Summer giggled against his lips.

"Fine. I love you, Sum," Seth replied with his lips still pressed against hers.

"I love you, too, Cohen," Summer repeated.

_(AN: Oh my God! I love me almost as much as I love the show right now! haha...but yeah that was the original ending...but we're just gonna keep going from there b/c I can show how everyone else reacts and stuff like that. And then I might do a sequel revolving around keeping their relationship from the public until the right time b/c remember Summer's famous...and then the actual planning of the wedding and the wedding and stuff...so yeah there's so going to be a few more chapters of this story...followed by the sequel! And the world is good again!)_


	41. Final Notes from the Author

Hey everyone thank you sooo much for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I've decided to go ahead and start the sequel now b/c I couldn't think of a better ending for this one than Seth and Summer's engagement. So everything that happens after the engagement will now be in my sequel called "Still Acting?". Please, please, please check it out! Thanks for all of the reviews and the tremendous support I've gotten for this story. I hope I can keep my fanbase with me and that you'll all read the sequel! Thanks!

Sincerely,

Lil Alcoholic O.C.-Addicted Kid


End file.
